


Concupiscence

by SandraOhhhStan



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, DADDY VILLANELLE LIKE FUCK, Dom/sub, F/F, Filth, Fluff, Kinky, Smut, This shit bouta be filthy, father forgive me for the places I’m about to go with this, some Hugo and Jess sprinkled in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraOhhhStan/pseuds/SandraOhhhStan
Summary: Eve and Villanelle’s current relationship with a little bit of backstory.





	1. How we came to be

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaai!!! I’m back bitches!!!!! Y’all miss me?!? No? Okay! N E WAYS! This idea popped in my head a few days ago and I really wanted to explore it. 🤷🏾♀️ Villanelle’s 25 in this fic and Eve’s 35...no significance, just the ages I chose 😩 Niko is probably gone be mentioned once, but his bitch ass ain’t making an appearance in this fic cuz fuck him🙂

Eve blushed feeling a weighted gaze on her. She looked up and noticed Villanelle staring at her with such an intensity that made her hot. 

 

She shifted in her seat and gasped softly as the toy inside of her rutted against her spot.

 

Villanelle smirked smugly before her hand disappeared under the table. Eve was confused before she felt a slight tingle inside of her. 

 

“Oooh.” Eve voiced, interrupting the meeting they were in.

 

“Eve? You have something you want to add?” Carolyn asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“No....just..stomach cramps. Sorry for interrupting.” She gave a tight smile looking down at her notes. 

 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Opening them, she casted a pleading look to Villanelle. 

 

She should’ve known this wasn’t a regular toy Villanelle wanted her to have. Cursing herself as she remembered this morning.

 

_“Eve, baby?” Villanelle called out entering their bedroom._

_“Hm?” Eve looked up from the bed she was just making. Noticing Villanelle walk in with her hands behind her back._

_“I have a surprise for you, sweets.” Villanelle smiled and sat the small box on the bed._

_“What is it?”_

_“Just open it and see. It’s a surprise for a reason, baby.” Villanelle teased._

_Eve huffed and opened the box  gasping in excitement at the contents ._

_Villanelle beamed as she watched the heat rise in Eve’s cheeks._

_“You’re going to be a good girl and wear this for daddy, okay?” Villanelle softly commanded._

_“Yes, Daddy.” Eve bit her lip and unbuttoned her slacks, pulling them down her legs and kicking them off. She starts to remove her underwear before Villanelle stops her._

_“Let me.” Villanelle kneeled down in front of Eve and pressed tiny kisses along her stomach, spending extra time on the scar that was imprinted on the left side of her body._

_Eve exhales in content, gently placing her hands on Villanelle’s shoulders, rubbing calming circles along them._

_Villanelle teasingly thumbed the waistband of Eve’s underwear before slowly slipping them down her legs._

_“So fucking beautiful.” She whispered kissing all over Eve’s thighs. Chuckling as Eve let out a small “oof” when she playfully pushed her onto the bed._

_She lightly ran her nails over the outsides of Eve’s thighs, spreading them while they remained eye contact._

_“Play with yourself. Get it nice and wet for me, baby.” Villanelle directed, watching as Eve began caressing her pubic bone with a low whine._

_“That’s it, sweet baby. Tease yourself.”_

_Eve smiled softly hearing Villanelle’s words of encouragement. She moves her fingers to her clit, head falling back as she lightly rubs over it._

_“Look at me, my love.”_

_“Mmmm...daddy.” Eve gasped out, head snapping back up in obedience._

_“I know, sweets. It’s feels good?”_

_“Yes...fuck.” Eve nodded, hips thrusting into her own hand._

_“Yeah?”_

_Eve nodded again and Villanelle grinned mimicking Eve’s nodding._

_Villanelle moans out seeing Eve grow wetter, licking her lips already tasting Eve on her tongue. She clenched her fist forcing herself to not feast on the treat in front of her. Cursing as she felt the delicious sight mocking her in a way._

_She set her jaw before reaching up and grabbing the gift that she knew her and Eve would enjoy. She carefully ran the toy up and down and around Eve’s opening before slowly inserting it._

_“YES! Deeper!” Eve exclaimed, rubbing fast circles on her clit before Villanelle slapped her hand away._

_“Did I say speed up?” Villanelle growled, nails digging into Eve’s thigh._

_“N..no.. I’m sorry, daddy. Please, I’m sorry.” Eve pleaded._

_Villanelle tsks before slipping the rest of the toy inside of Eve. Enjoying the sounds of her whimpers._

_“You got too ahead of yourself and now you have to wait to cum.” Villanelle reprimanded._

_“Nooooo.” Eve pouted, clutching onto Villanelle’s suit jacket._

_“You should have been patient, sweetheart.” She fixed Eve’s underwear, keeping the toy in place and slipped her pants back on. All while Eve sat on the bed with her arms folded._

_So fucking spoiled._

_Villanelle stood up and waited for Eve to follow suit, but Eve just stayed sat on the bed. “You coming or not? We’re going to be late.”_

_“Well obviously I’m not cumming at all.” Eve grumbles._

_“Hey!” Villanelle scolds, grabbing Eve by the throat. “Watch the attitude. And fix your face before I fix it for you.”_

_Eve gasped and let out a strained moan._

_“Understand?” Her grip tightened._

_Eve nodded._

_“Use your words when you’re speaking to me.”_

_“Y..yes, daddy. I..I understand. I'm..sorry.”_

_Villanelle gave one final squeeze before letting Eve’s throat go and twisting her fingers in Eve’s hair, yanking her up to her feet._

_“Now, lets go and don’t make me tell you again.” She slammed their lips together while her hand that isn’t tangled in Eve’s hair, harshly connected with her pant covered ass, the toy jolting inside of her._

_“Fuuuck!” Eve whimpered, burying her head into Villanelle’s chest._

_“That’s for being a brat.” Villanelle stated, wrapping her arm around Eve’s shoulder, led leading her out of the room._

Eve’s knocked out of her thoughts as the toys vibrations rise. 

 

Villanelle watches as Eve’s body twitched and her hands reach out to clutch the table in front of her. She knows her underwear is ruined. 

 

Eve’s nails dig into the surface of the table, leaving indents. She clenched tightly around the toy, feeling herself nearing the edge. Breath heavy. It’s coming. Fuck, it’s coming, fast. It’s...it’s gone. What?! 

 

Her eyes dart up in fury, ignoring all eyes on her while Villanelle swallows down her laughter. 

 

“Eve sweetie, you look ill. Are you sure you’re alright?” Elena voiced in concern. 

 

“I’m fine, it’s just...” Eve cut off mid sentence with a whine feeling the vibrations start up again, this time even higher. 

 

“Please.... stooop.” Her head falls to the desk. 

 

“Sweetheart are you okay?” Villanelle asked in faux concern. 

 

Eve glared at her from across the table, her body jumping as the speed gets higher. 

 

“Oh, okay. Listen babe, you might have to go take something. You seriously don’t look fine.” Elena stood up to help Eve. 

 

“No, I got it. She’s been feeling like this all morning. I’ll take care of her.” Villanelle rushed out, turning the switch off before slipping the remote in her pocket. 

 

She made her way over the Eve, slipping her hands around her waist, lifting her to her feet and letting her lean into her. Eve was grateful, if Villanelle let her go, she was sure to tumble to the ground.

 

“I’m going to go let her lie down for a while. Just email us the rest of the presentation.” Villanelle assured, helping Eve to the door.

 

“Will do, I hope everything is fine Eve.” Carolyn’s face is void of emotions. 

 

Villanelle slipped out of the conference room, holding Eve to her chest. 

 

“You...are an...asshole.” Eve groaned, gripping onto Villanelle’s shirt. 

 

“You love it.” Villanelle smugly stated, practically dragging Eve to her office. Once they made it there, Villanelle slid inside and locked the door. 

 

“Pl...please let me cum, daddy.” Eve begged as Villanelle carried her over to her desk and disposed her onto it. 

 

“Oh...daddy’s going to let you cum baby...eventually.” Villanelle smirked, making quick work of Eve’s pants and yanking them down her legs. 

 

She stepped back out of Eve’s reach and took the remote out of her pocket, setting the controls a little above what she had it on in the conference room. 

 

“Fuuuck! Oh god!” Eve moaned, grinding on Villanelle’s desk. 

 

Villanelle stripped her jacket off and rolls up her sleeves before sitting down in her chair. 

 

“How does it feel baby?” Villanelle asked, turning the vibrations up a notch. 

 

“It....oh my good.” Eve’s eyes rolled in the back of her head.

 

Villanelle shuts the switch off. 

 

Eve cried out, her hips involuntarily lifting off the desk. 

 

“I ask, you answer, sweetness.” Villanelle warned before setting the vibrator on a higher setting.

 

Eve starts to shake. 

 

“Now....how does it feel?” 

 

“It feels..so so so good! Please...please don’t stop, daddy.” 

 

She stops.

 

“FUCK! Pleeeeease! Please! Please! I need to cum! Please, let me cum! I’ll do whatever you want, just let me cum.” Eve sobs.

 

Villanelle’s eyes are on every part of Eve. Watching how pink and bruised her lips are getting as she gnaws on them, how her nipples were straining through her bra and top, how her nails were digging into the wood on Villanelle’s desk, but most importantly, she watched how wet Eve’s thighs were.

 

She set the control on the highest level and watched Eve’s body convulse, eyes glossing over at the pleasure she was receiving. 

 

“Fuck! Fuck! Yes! I’m cumming, Daddy! Please! Don’t stop it! Please! I’ll be your good girl, just don’t....YES!” Eve shook like a leaf before her body fell back onto the desk, spent.

 

Villanelle arose from her chair with darkened eyes and stalked over to Eve. She slid her underwear off before slowly sliding the still vibrating vibrator out of Eve. 

 

Carefully lifting Eve’s limp body off the desk, Villanelle placed her in the chair before falling to her knees. She gripped Eve’s ankles in one hand before pushing them into her chest and inserting the toy back inside Eve. 

 

“Oh fuck! Ssss! Mmm, shit!” Eve panted feeling her thighs shake. 

 

Villanelle latched onto Eve’s clit, suckling like it was last meal. Moaning as Eve’s hips bucked against her face. 

 

“Fuck, you taste so good!” Villanelle’s tongue expertly swirled around her clit before enclosing her lips over it and sucking. She twists the toy inside Eve and starts thrusting at a rough and quick pace.

 

“Daddy! Daddy! Oh my god! I’m cumming! I’m fuck....I’m cumming..again! Fuck!” 

 

“That’s it baby... be a good girl and cum for Daddy again.”

 

Eve whines feeling the buildup, her toes curling as her hand clasps over her mouth, semi masking the yell she let out as she cums all over the toy. 

 

Villanelle lets go of Eve’s legs, letting them fall to her shoulders before removing the toy from Eve. 

 

“Such a dirty little slut, cumming all over your toy.” Villanelle slaps the sides of Eve’s thighs. “Such a pretty little slut.” Another slap. 

 

Eve preens at Villanelle’s words.

 

“Can daddy have one more?” Villanelle asks, placing the vibrator on Eve’s clit making her jump, reach down and grip Villanelle’s wrist.

 

“Wait....I...I cant.” Eve gasps, weakly trying to tug her away.

 

Villanelle’s hold remains firm as she ducks her head and tucks into Eve, sliding her tongue inside of her. 

 

“V...Daddy! Please...stop..I can- FUCK!” Eve cries, the pressure to much for to handle as she pushes at Villanelle’s head and eagerly trying to pull away.

 

Villanelle groans in frustration as her tongue slips out of Eve. 

 

“Stop fucking running from me.” She growled, yanking Eve’s hips back down against her tongue. Her fingers gripping Eve’s that’s resting on her head and placing both their hands on Eve’s stomach, keeping her in place. 

 

God she couldn’t get enough of the taste of Eve. She moaned, shoving her face deeper into Eve, trying to get her tongue as far a possible inside her. 

 

“Daddy....I’m so...I can’t...please. I can’t...anymore.” Eve slurred. She dug her heals into Villanelle’s back, a high pitched whine escaped her mouth as she shook, twitched and went still. 

 

Villanelle moaned in delight as she slurped up everything Eve had to give. Her tongue licking all over her thighs, cleaning them. She just wanted to be full of her. 

 

After getting her fill, she pulled the vibrator away from Eve, clicking it off and placing it on the desk.

 

Eve slumped in Villanelle’s chair, weakly closing her legs. Still shaking from the after shock. 

 

“God, I really...think you’re trying..to put me into..a coma.” Eve stutters. 

 

“Now why would I wanna do that?” Villanelle chuckled leaning back on her haunches. 

 

“Because you’re...cruel.” Eve pouts causing Villanelle to coo.

 

“You think daddy’s cruel?” Villanelle teases as she gets up from the floor.

 

“Yeah.” Eve nods.

 

“Yeah?” Villanelle repeats, gently and effortlessly picking Eve up, wrapping her arms and legs around her.

 

She smiles feeling Eve nod again, tightening her grip around her. 

 

“Sleepy?” Villanelle asks, dropping down onto the sofa in the corner with Eve on her lap.

 

“Yes...so tired.” Eve yawns and tucks her head into Villanelle’s neck. 

 

“Get some rest, sweetheart. I locked the door, so no ones coming in. I’m right here with you.” Villanelle reassures, rubbing up and down Eve’s back. 

 

She pressed a kiss against Eve’s head and scrunches her face up as Eve snuggles deeper into her. 

 

Sitting there watching her baby sleep, she thinks back to a time where she thought none of this was possible. How she thought her and Eve’s relationship would be strictly sex with no feelings attached. She’s never been so happy to be so wrong. 

 

———-

 

1 year ago

 

Eve sat at her desk, staring mindlessly at her computer screen, scrolling uninterested at her emails. 

 

Boring

 

Not important 

 

Junk

 

Ew..why the fuck was Frank emailing her?...garbage.

 

She sighed and looked over at Elena who seemed to be going through the same thing. 

 

“You too, huh?” She asked pulling the hair tie out of her hair. 

 

“I am literally going to die of boredom. Why is there always nothing to do when you need something to do, but a ton of shit when you don’t want it?” Elena complained causing Eve to chuckle. 

 

“You wanna go bother Kenny?” Eve suggested with an eyebrow raise. 

 

“Oh yes! Lets so see what our dearly beloved, computer wiz is doing.” They gathered their things and was about to head out before the door opened and Frank entered. 

 

“Ah...I see you two are headed up now.” 

 

They looked at each other.

 

“Headed up where?” Elena asks.

 

Frank sighed. “I take it you two didn’t read my email.”

 

“No.” “Nope.”

 

Frank nods. “Figures. Well there isn’t time to brief you, so just follow me and you can meet your new bosses.” 

 

They stare at each other and mouth “bosses?” before following Frank to the conference room. 

 

Upon entering they notice two new faces amongst the room. 

 

“Ah! There they are. Eve..Elena. Meet Konstantin Vasiliev and Villanelle Astankova. Since everyone is here, let’s begin.” Eve and Elena took their seats.

 

“Konstantin will be taking over Franks position while Frank gets transferred over to Kenny’s department and Villanelle will take over Bill’s position until he’s back from maternity leave. Afterwards, Villanelle will also be transferred over to Kenny’s department.” Carolyn flies through, not waiting on Eve or Elena to catch on if they haven’t.

 

“This meeting is to talk about what’s expected of them and what’s expected of you, the formalities can come afterwards.” 

 

They sat and listened to Carolyn explain everyone’s role. Eve sighed and stared off, twisting the ends of her hair. As she scanned the room her eyes fell on another set of eyes. 

 

Eve watched as the hazel pair traced over her face, like they were taking in every inch of it.

 

Eve shifted in her seat and focused her eyes back on Carolyn. 

 

Why was she staring at her like that...did she have something on her face?

 

Horrified at the thought, Eve discreetly brushed her hands over her face. She heard a soft chuckle and turned her eyes back over to the hazel ones, seeing her mouth twitch slightly. So much for subtle.

 

She ducked her head, in avoidance until she heard a distinct huff coming from across the table. 

 

She eyes connected with hazel ones again, they smirked, seeming pleased that she caught the message? Maybe? No. 

 

They held an insane amount of eye contact and Eve felt herself heating up. 

 

 “Do you two know each other?” She heard Elena whisper. 

 

“No.” 

 

“Then maybe stop staring like you wanna eat each other whole.” Elena joked. 

 

“We are not!” Eve’s voice grew slightly. 

 

“Eve..Elena. Anything you want to share?” Carolyn chided. 

 

“No, carry on. Totally sorry.” Elena apologized as Eve gave an remorseful smile.

 

“Very well then...” 

 

Eve sighed in relief, eyes drifting back to...Villanelle was it? Catching her eyes again, watching as she shook head in teasing disappointment. Eve blushed profusely. God when was this meeting going to be over? 

 

She sat and avoided the woman across the table as much as she could until the meeting was called to a close. Ignoring all the, maybe, gestures to gain back her attention.

 

“I’m going to give our new members a tour, so they can know where everything is before they start Monday morning.” Carolyn informed. 

 

Everyone nodded and stood, Eve immediately grabbed Elena’s arm, tugging her out of the conference room. 

 

“What’s the big deal?” Elena stresses as she was pulled back to their office. 

 

“Nothing. Just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.” 

 

Elena tilted her head with a smirk. 

 

“Is this about that woman that was burning a hole into your head the whole meeting?” 

 

Eve nodded. “What do you think she wanted?” 

 

“Uh..I think it’s pretty obvious what she wanted, Eve.” Elena pretending like she was galloping on a horse. “She wanted to take a ride on you, Miss. Eve Polastri....or maybe it’s the opposite..maybe she wants you to ride her.”

 

Eve groaned as Elena playfully galloped around her. 

 

“I should’ve known you liked them young...you cradle robber. I mean just last week you had poor Hugo, slobbering after you... Scandalous!” Elena laughed as Eve’s face turned pink. 

 

They continued to joke around until they heard a throat clearing. 

 

Turning to the door they see Carolyn and her two guest standing behind her. 

 

“They’re not always like this..I assure you.” Carolyn casted a disapproving glare towards them. 

 

“Konstantin... Villanelle meet Eve Polastri and Elena Felton.” 

 

They all shook hands. 

 

Villanelle obviously lingering on Eve. “Eve Polastri...I’ve heard a lot about you.” Eve softly gasped as Villanelle’s hand enclosed over hers. 

 

“All good things.. I hope?” Eve responded. 

 

“Of course.” Villanelle smiled before letting Eve’s hand go. “Nothing but the best.” Her eyes trailed down Eve’s body, she was a little off put at Eve’s baggy clothes, but it was fine. She could definitely work with that. 

 

The pink rose in Eve’s cheek for the umpteenth time today. 

 

“Villanelle, since you’re taking over Bill’s role, this is your main office for the next 3 months. I’m sure Eve and Elena will show you where everything is, since they’re done with their reports. Konstantin, come I will show you, your office.” 

 

The three remained silent as Konstantin and Carolyn exited the room. 

 

“I think they fancy each other, that’s why they left so fast.” Villanelle observed. 

 

“They aren’t the only ones.” Elena mumbled and then hissed as Eve elbowed her in the ribs.

 

“Uh..this is your desk. Sorry it’s not..clean. We didn’t read the email about...you.” Eve explained. “I mean! Not because of you, in particular! It’s just because..Frank...we um..just delete all of the Franks emails... maybe Konstantin will be better.” 

 

Eve cringed, Elena sighed face palming at her awkwardness and Villanelle grinned faintly. 

 

How cute. She thought. 

 

“I’m sure Konstantin will be a better Frank.” Villanelle laughed.

 

Elena’s eyes jumped between the two of them. Oh god. 

 

“Hey, so, a couple of us are going out tonight since it’s the weekend. You want to join?” Elena asked adding to the conversation...well lack thereof. 

 

“Uh sure... are you going to be there?” Villanelle attention drifted back to Eve. 

 

“Yeah...yes, I’m going to be there. I have nothing better to do.” 

 

Villanelle nodded. “Okay, then I will definitely be there.” 

 

Elena took in Eve’s flustered appearance and Villanelle’s cocky smirk and rolled her eyes.

 

Oh. God. 

 


	2. Talkin’ Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Villanelle’s first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, this shit is...wow....yeah enjoy 🥵🥵🥵🥵🤯

Eve sat at the bar, nursing her gin and tonic. While waiting on Elena to get back from taking a phone call, her mind filled with only one thought. Villanelle. Would she really come tonight? Would she really only come if Eve came? What game was she playing at?  

Eve sighed before knocking her drink back, signaling the bartender for another when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she’s greeted by a scruffy looking man.

“Hi, I noticed you were sitting here alone and thought..Hey! Why not come and keep her company?” The man grabbed her hand and placed a scratchy kiss on it. “I’m Mark.” 

Eve’s eyebrows shot up at his over confidence and his unwarranted touch. 

“Eve...” She takes her hand out of his and places it in her lap. “I’m not alone, I’m waiting on some friends.”

“Oh, well, I can keep you company for the time being.” Mark slides into the seat beside her. “Let me get you another drink, you look like you’re running low.” 

“I..I’m fine, really. You don’t have to do that.” Eve stresses. “My friend is gonna be back from the loo anytime now.” Eve looks over Marks shoulder, trying to maybe will Elena to come to her rescue.

“There’s no harm in having company. Let me buy you a drink.” Mark demanded. Eve noticed how his jaw twitched at her insistent refusal. 

She inwardly sighed. It’s just one drink right? 

Before she could agree to his pressing request, she felt a presence behind her. The body leaned slightly into her back.

“How many times does she have to say she’s fine in order for you to take a fucking hint?” Eve gasped as the voice she recognizes as Villanelle’s, rang out.

“I don’t think this involves you, Eve and I were having a nice conversation.” Mark shot a glare towards her.

Eve glanced as the hands that were placed of each side of her, one placed on the bar and the other placed on the back of her chair, flexed. 

“No, I believe you were harassing her. Now, get the fuck up and walk away.” Villanelle gritted. 

Mark gulped at Villanelle’s intensity and cleared his throat. “Whatever. She wasn’t worth it anyway.” He scoffed and arose from the seat, storming away. 

Eve worried her bottom lip as Villanelle made her way around Eve and gracefully slides into the now vacant seat. 

“Don’t listen to him. You are definitely worth it.” Villanelle cheesed. “Men get a little butt hurt when they’re told off.” 

“Thank you..for that. I really appreciate it.” 

Villanelle waved her off. “No worries. I tried to stay back, in case his advancements were welcomed. Didn’t wanna be a cock block.” 

“Oh no! His advances were definitely not welcomed, don’t worry!” Eve rushed out. She felt she had to assure Villanelle of that for some reason. 

Villanelle mouth twitched. “So, can I buy you a drink?” 

“Uh, sure. Only if you want to, though.” Eve smiled timidly. 

“I wouldn’t have asked, if I didn’t want to.” Villanelle assured, flagging down the waiter. 

Eve’s eyes fell to her lap and focused on the slight bouncing of her left leg. Why was she so nervous around her? Well, yeah she knows why she’s nervous, but why was it so visible? She’s always been good at hiding her nervousness.

“Hey...relax.” She’s pulled from her thoughts as Villanelle places a comforting hand on her leg. 

Eve’s breath hitches zeroing in on Villanelle’s thumbs rubbing soft patterns along her thigh. Okay, Eve just breathe...Don’t. Faint. 

“Is this okay?” 

Eve nods. A hand comes and lifts her chin. 

“Use your words.” Villanelle commands. It’s soft enough to where Eve still feels comfortable, but firm enough to get her point across. 

“Y...yes, it’s okay...fine...it’s fine.” Eve stumbles out. Her body reacting to Villanelle’s command and her hand movements.

“Good.” Her hand slipped on the inside of Eve’s thigh. Eve let out a small whine, digging her fingers into her palm to stop herself from grasping Villanelle’s wrist and pulling her further.

What the fuck was happening right now?

Villanelle felt her chest tighten and eye twitch at the sound of Eve’s desperate whine. God Eve had no idea how much she wanted to ruin her. 

“Oi, Eve! You didn’t hear us calling you?” They’re interrupted by Elena’s voice.

“Oh! Uh. No, sorry.” Eve apologized shifting herself away from Villanelle, not missing the way her jaw clenched. 

“Sorry, I was distracting her, I seem to have forgotten this was a group event.” Villanelle gave a clipped smile.

“Well, everyone’s here and I’ve found a table.” Elena explained, pointing over to where they were sitting. “Since you two are technically late, you’ll get the first round....we want shots of tequila.”

They watch her flutter off. 

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around? We were here first.” Villanelle chuckled, already pulling her wallet out. 

“Wait, it’s your first time hanging out with us, let me.” Eve reaches into her pockets. 

Villanelle’s eyebrow raise. “Don’t do that.” Eve’s head snaps up, their eyes connecting. “If I’m with you, I don’t ever want you to pull out your wallet, understand?” 

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to.” Villanelle whispers, tucking Eve’s wallet back into her pocket. 

The heat rises in Eve’s neck and face as she stands and waits while Villanelle orders the drinks. Once they’re placed on a tray, Villanelle expertly picks it up with one hand and places the other on Eve’s lower back, guiding her to the table. She smirked as Eve’s body shivered. 

“Ah! Drinks!” Elena exclaimed, practically snatching the tray from Villanelle. “Oh, where are my manners? Villanelle, this is Jess and Hugo and you already know Kenny. Guys, this is Villanelle. Bill’s replacement till he gets back and then she’s Kenny’s boss.” 

They all nod at each other in acknowledgement. Villanelle slides into the booth, after Eve makes her way in. 

“Eve, how are you, love? Looking beautiful as ever.” Hugo gushes not noticing the menacing look Villanelle casts upon him. 

“Thank you, Hugo. I’m fine.” Eve politely smiles. 

“Yes, you are darling.” Eve shifts somewhat uncomfortably, discreetly glancing over at Villanelle, watching as her eyes squint at his excessive flirting. Obviously Eve isn’t hers...yet, but she can’t help but feel some type of possessiveness towards her. So far, Eve’s responded to almost all of her advances and she wasn’t going to let some chipmunk face incel screw this up for her.

“So! Villanelle, how long have you been in London?” Elena asked, trying to clear the obvious tension. 

“Just a little over two years. I was still in Russia before that.” Villanelle explains, acutely aware of Eve’s eyes on her. Almost like she was consuming every word she said. She liked that. 

“Oh, cool. You ever think you’ll lose the accent?” Hugo questions and Villanelle’s eyes cut to him.

“No...I hope not. I like it. Some people call it intense, I feel that’s a good thing. It adds to my character.” Villanelle stares at him. 

“It is intense.” Villanelle’s head snaps in Eve’s direction. “But, in a good way. It’s stern...firm, a little griping, yet soft ...smooth... calming.” Eve peers into Villanelle’s soul. “Some people like that.” 

Villanelle downs her drink and swallows thickly. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” 

A throat clears. “Round 2 anyone?!” 

After a couple more drinks, everyone is slightly tipsy, well almost everyone. Villanelle managed to stay afloat with only 2 drinks under her belt. She wasn’t much of a drink anyway.

“Ugh! I love this sooong!” Elena shouted, grabbing Kenny and pulling him onto the dance floor. 

Before Hugo could even fix his lips to ask Eve, Jess grabs him and yanks him to the floor. “ _Learn how to take a hint, mate.”_

“I guessthat leaves us. Do you wanna dance?” Villanelle asks.

“I um..I’m not much of a dancer.” Eve chews on her bottom lip and plays with the ends of her hair. 

“I will show you. Okay?” Villanelle smiles, taking Eve’s hands and softly tugs her out of the booth. 

Eve grips Villanelle’s hands, hers slightly shaking. Villanelle leads to to the middle of the dance floor and pulls her back against her front. 

“Just relax...I’ll guide you.” Villanelle murmured, resting her head against Eve’s shoulder, taking ahold of her hips and swayed them to the beat of the music. 

Eve let herself sink into Villanelle, allowing her to take control over her body. 

“Like that... let go, I got you.” Villanelle whispered against her ear, lips ghosting along the ridge of it.

The tempo changes and Villanelle tightens her grip, now slightly thrusting her pelvis into Eve’s ass.

Eve head falls back against Villanelle’s shoulder, letting out a high pitched whine into her ear causing Villanelle to growl. Fuck! She wanted Eve...she wanted her so fucking bad. 

Her hips speed up, now practically dry humping Eve in the middle of the dance floor. She knew she had to stop before she literally fucked Eve into the floor, but the woman was so intoxicating. 

She grinned from ear to ear as she felt Eve start to push her ass back into her. 

“You know exactly what you’re doing, dirty girl.” Her tongue snaking it’s way along Eve’s ear before biting down on her earlobe. 

“Fuck.” Eve breathed out, nails digging into the skin on Villanelle’s arms. 

Oh god, she loved that that! 

“Yes... Mark me, babygirl.” She moaned as Eve dug deeper. 

They were both panting as the song came to an end. 

“Let me take you home?” Villanelle pleaded and Eve shuddered at the look of pure want in her eyes.

“Yes.”

———-

Eve grunted as she was slammed into her door after closing it. Arms clinging to Villanelle’s sides as she attacked her neck. 

“Oh, god! Villanelle!” Eve moaned, head falling back, banging into the door behind her. 

“Look at me.” Villanelle orders, gripping Eve’s neck. “It’s daddy, okay? I’m daddy.”

Eve’s nods, whimpering as the grip on her neck tightened.

“Say it.” 

Eve struggled to catch her breath. “D...Daddy!”

Villanelle breath hitched. “Good girl...say it again.” 

“Daddy....D..Daddy.” Her moans become so heavy and breathy. 

“Oh my god... you are so perfect.” Villanelle praises watching the heat creep up into Eve’s cheeks.

Villanelle releases Eve’s neck and bends down, gripping Eve’s thighs and picking her up effortlessly. 

“Where’s your room?” Villanelle moaned as Eve latches onto her neck. 

“Second...door on..your left.” Eve mumbles around her neck. 

Villanelle tried to focus as Eve bit down, hard. “I am going to fucking ruin you, do you understand me?” 

Eve whimpered, thighs tightening around Villanelle’s waist. 

“Please.”

Stumbling into the room, Villanelle kicked Eve’s door shut and carried her over to her dresser. She knocked some things to the side before sitting Eve down. 

“God, you’re so strong.” Eve bit down on her lip, running her hands up and down Villanelle’s arms and body. 

Villanelle chuckled unbuttoning her dress shirt and slipping it off, allowing Eve to see her muscles.

“...And cocky.” Eve concludes.

“Mm, I see someone’s come out of their shell.” Villanelle lifts an eyebrow, running her nails along the sides of Eve’s thighs. 

“I mean...you still make me nervous.” 

Villanelle grips the back of Eve’s knees and pulls her towards her. 

“Good.” 

Eve never believed in seeing stars or feeling sparks, but when Villanelle’s lips connected with hers....it was like Magic. She gasped in astonishment and Villanelle took the opportunity to slip her tongue in her mouth. 

Villanelle felt like she was having an out of body experience. She wanted to just...crawl inside of Eve’s mouth and just stay there. Whatever the fuck that means. 

She was seriously addicted. 

Her hips started rocking into Eve at their own accord. She’s never been this uncontrolled of her body before. Her hands tangled into Eve’s thick and curly hair, gripping it. 

“Before we go any further, I just want to say, I fucking love your hair. When you’re with me keep it down, okay?” She complemented. 

“Thank you, Daddy. I’ll keep it down for you.” Eve obeyed, pulling Villanelle’s lips back to hers. 

How the fuck...was this woman so perfect? Villanelle thought, thrusting her hips deeper into Eve. 

Eve’s nails found their way to Villanelle’s back, scratching down as her thighs squeezed around Villanelle’s waist. She felt herself getting wetter at Villanelle’s thrusts against her, almost like she was trying to show her just how good her hips could move. 

“Can Daddy please taste you?” Villanelle found herself begging for the second time that night. She didn’t care. If Eve’s lower lips tasted as good as the ones on her mouth, Villanelle would beg any and everyday. 

“Oh..no ones ever..” Eve looked away in embarrassment. 

“No ones ever ate you out before? What the fuck?” Villanelle looks almost insulted for Eve. 

“...No.” Eve sighed, feeling a little inexperienced.

“Have you ever been with a woman before?” Eve nodded. “She didn’t eat you out?!”

“I..It never got to that. We just went on a few dates and just..made out...nothing more.” 

“She tasted your lips, but was too coward to taste your other lips?” Eve blushed. “Oh, no. That won’t do. Come here.” Villanelle helped Eve off the dresser before lifting her arms and pulling her shirt over her head. She made quick work of Eve’s pants before slipping them down her legs. 

“You have a very nice body. You shouldn’t hide it.” Villanelle flattered. Pushing Eve onto the bed, she crawled on top of her, reconnecting their lips. She just couldn’t get enough. 

Eve moaned as Villanelle teasingly ran her fingertips along her bra covered nipples. 

“Are they sensitive?” Villanelle asked, yanking the bra down and lightly pulled the taut pebbles. 

“Yes.” Eve whimpered, thighs rubbing together. 

Villanelle smirked and leaned down, enclosing her lips around one while thumbing the other. She laps her tongue around the stiff nipple, flicking it back and forth before sucking. 

“Mmm! Daddy... feels so good.” Eve’s hips hitch. Her hands reach down and buries themselves into Villanelle’s hair, desperately trying to untie the bun that she has. 

“No...hands stay here.” Villanelle instructed, placing Eve’s hands on the bed beneath them. Her mouth moving over to Eve’s other breast, giving it same treatment as the first.

Eve dug her fingers into sheets as Villanelle’s mouth moved to nip at the tender skin of her throat, licking and sucking the sensitive area. She wanted to mark her, let everyone see that Eve was off limits. 

Eve’s back arched at the feeling of Villanelle’s teeth at her throat. She knew she would have numerous of marks in the morning, but she didn’t have any fucks to give at the moment. She wanted Villanelle to leave marks all over her body and telling by how Villanelle is now biting and sucking the skin around Eve’s breast, she might just get what she wanted.

Villanelle trailed kisses and bite marks along the slope of Eve’s stomach, she just wanted every inch of Eve covered in her marks. Marks that would last more than a day or two and when those faded, she wanted to add more.

“Please...please daddy. Touch me...taste me.” Eve pleaded as Villanelle’s tongue traveled along the band of her underwear.

Villanelle slid off Eve and made her way to her knees at the end of the bed. Eve let out a startled yelp, giggling slightly as Villanelle yanked her towards the edge. Villanelle stared at Eve, feeling her mouth twitch before catching herself and clearing her throat.

She grasped Eve’s underwear before sliding them down her legs and tossing them somewhere behind her. 

Gripping Eve’s thighs, she pushed them up towards her chest then grabbed Eve’s hands and placed them at the back of her knees, holding herself open. 

“Don’t move. Stay just...like that.” Villanelle sighed and leaned back on her knees. Eyes glossy as she took in the sight in front of her. Eve looked like utter perfection as she held herself open for Villanelle, her hips slightly bucking.

Fuck, they were going to have so much fun together. 

“You want daddy to taste you, baby?” Villanelle cooed.

Eve whines, hips continuing to buck. 

_Thwack_

Eve yelps feeling a sting on the back of her right thigh. 

“What did I say about using your words?” Villanelle lands another smack. 

“I..I'm sorry daddy!” Eve gasps. 

“You’re sorry?” Another slap. 

“Yes!” Another smack, this time on the left. Eve’s gushing onto the bed.

“Look at you, so filthy. You love this, don’t you?” She lands two more slaps. 

“Yeees! Please! More!” Villanelle smirked, landing a powerful smack onto Eve’s ass. 

“Fuuuuck!” Eve throws her head back, hands slightly slipping from her the hold she has on her legs. 

Villanelle delivered a few more solid hits on Eve’s ass. Every time Eve would gasp, Villanelle would mockingly imitate. Repeating every plea that Eve gave with the same broken, desperate and whiny tone to humiliate her, watching as Eve grew needier from the embarrassment.

With one last spank to Eve’s ass, Villanelle leaned in, softly rubbing over the battered and bruised area. 

“You are so, so good for me, baby. So good.” Villanelle praised causing Eve to smile shyly. Her cute innocence was such a turn on. 

She presses feathery pecks along Eve’s thigh, adding her tongue as she moves lower. Eve hissing as she bites down on her right ass cheek before proceeding over to the left one to do the same. 

Leaning back, again, she lets a pleased grin slip onto her face as she admires her work. Eve pulsates watching Villanelle’s breathing labor and eyes widen as they gleam in awe.

“You are so beautiful like this. You should be in an art museum, so people can appreciate this masterpiece.” Villanelle takes in Eve’s bashful look. “But, then agin maybe not....I want you all to myself.” 

Bending her head down, Villanelle nuzzles her nose against Eve’s pubic hair and pressed a tiny kiss to her clit.

“Can I taste you now? Mm? Can daddy please taste you?” 

“Yes...please daddy.” Eve granted, tightening her grip on her legs and lifting herself more into Villanelle’s face. God why does she even have to ask? She could do whatever she wanted to Eve. 

Villanelle took a long swipe from Eve’s opening to her clit before latching on. Her taste buds heightened at she finally got a taste of Eve. She was right! Oh fuck, she was right. These lips definitely tasted as good as the ones on her mouth...maybe even better. 

“Oh my god. Fuck!” Eve panted, legs already shaking. 

Villanelle sped up her tongue as she slowly inserting a finger into Eve’s wet opening. Fuck she was so tight.

“How long has it been, baby?” Villanelle asked in wonder.

“T...too long.” Eve whimpered. “Some months...maybe..even a..year.”

Villanelle shook her head in disappointment. How was no one pleasuring this woman on a daily basis? No worries..she would fix that.

As she thrusted her finger out, she slipped a second one in to join. 

“Daddy....please be gentle.” Eve cried out at the tight fit.

“Daddy’s got you, baby. Just relax, let me take care of you.” She dips her head, taking Eve’s clit back into her mouth.

Eve’s in heaven. She chewed on her bottom lip, stopping the scream she’s tempted to let out as her toes curl at Villanelle basically devouring her slick clit. 

Her back arches feeling Villanelle’s fingers pick up the pace, lightly tapping against the spot she didn’t even know was there. 

“Oh...oh god! Fuck! Oh my god!” Eve hiccups, pitifully. She felt it, with every tap of Villanelle’s fingers hitting her spot. She knew it was about to happen. A flutter in her lower belly. 

“D..Daddy! Daddy! D...I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna....fuck!” Eve shook as her eyes rolled back into her head. 

Villanelle found herself moaning loud as her hand is coated with Eve’s juices. Removing her fingers, she greedily sucks them, damn near shoving them down her throat. 

Deciding that the wetness on her fingers weren’t enough, Villanelle ducks her head and thrusted her tongue into Eve’s tight opening.

“Daddyyyy! Shit!” Eve sobbed, feeling her legs slipping from her grip. If Villanelle minded, she didn’t show it as she was too caught up in trying to get her tongue as far inside Eve as she could. She just grabbed Eve’s thighs and wrapped them over her shoulders, moaning as Eve’s juices kept spilling out. 

The vibrations sent a jolt into Eve’s body. 

“Please...please let me touch you.” Eve begged. “Please, Daddy, please!” 

Villanelle continued to fuck Eve with her tongue while she snaked her hands upward, linking her fingers with Eve’s. 

Eve’s nails dug into Villanelle’s hands as she felt herself trembling again, this time more powerful. 

“Fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh god! FUCK...MEEEE!” Eve’s voice caught in her throat as she quickly sat up, trying to pull herself away from Villanelle’s mouth. 

“Stop...Stop! Oh my god! Wait...let me.. fuck let me catch my breath!” Eve stuttered, pleading for mercy. 

Villanelle kept a tight grip on Eve’s hands and shoved her face deeper into her. Obsessing over the way Eve clenched around her tongue. 

She honestly couldn’t get enough.

Eve’s entire body twitched as fell back against the bed. She’s sure her neighbors heard every moan, whimper and scream she made, seeing as she couldn’t cover her mouth because Villanelle had them trapped between her own.

She felt herself drool as her mind went foggy. Thighs quaking around Villanelle’s head. Eyes widened at the sight of Villanelle’s eyes locked onto hers from between her legs. 

_Come for me_

_Let go, baby_

_That’s it...drown me in it_

Villanelle’s eyes spokeand that’s what Eve did. She came...hard.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD!” Eve screamed, body jerking excessively. 

Villanelle selfishly helped herself to whatever Eve had to offer, grunting in displeasure as some of it dripped down her chin. She didn’t wanna let anything go to waste.

Growing dizzy and lightheaded, Eve weakly pulled her fingers from Villanelle’s loosened grip, lazily wiping the tears from her eyes. 

After getting her fill, Villanelle placed a string of kisses up Eve’s body, stopping at her mouth. She connected their lips in a sloppy kiss, letting Eve taste herself. Running her hands through Eve’s hair and caressed, waiting for her to come down from her high. 

“You okay?” Villanelle asked in concern as Eve hadn’t spoken a word yet after a few minutes. 

Eve nodded, leaning her head against Villanelle’s shoulder. 

“Hey, words.” Villanelle reminded, running her fingers up and down Eve’s back. 

“Y...yes...I’m okay.” Eve assured.  “Thank you.” She pressed a kiss to Villanelle’s neck.

Villanelle chuckled. “Did you just thank me? For asking if you were okay or for the sex?” 

“Both?” 

Villanelle couldn’t stop the snort that erupted. This woman. 

“Where’s the bathroom?” She grinned.

“Across..the hallway.” 

Villanelle ran her finger up and down Eve’s cheek. “I’ll be right back.” 

“Okay.” 

She watched Villanelle get up and make her way out of the bedroom and crossing the hall. Eve looked down at her body and let a gentle whimper pass through her lips. Her neck, chest and stomach were littered with marks...she didn’t even wanna think about what her backside looked like. She pressed down onto the one on the inside of her thigh with a low moan. She could still feel Villanelle’s teeth and lips on her skin.

She really did ruin her.

Sighing softly, she turned over nuzzling into the pillow.

Across the hall, Villanelle stared into the bathroom mirror, smirking at her appearance. Her hair messily spilling out of the bun, her slightly swollen lips, the light marks on her neck. She lifted her hands and admired the indents from Eve’s nails. 

She smugly chuckled as she grabbed a random towel and ran warm water over it. Cutting the water off, she made her way back into Eve’s room and stopped glancing on the bed. 

Villanelle allows herself to softly smile at Eve’s laid out body. She had fallen asleep immediately after cuddling into her pillow. Cautiously walking over to the bed, Villanelle gently ran the towel over Eve’s legs. Making sure she wipes up everything she couldn’t get with her mouth. Swiping over a particular area, she heard Eve gasp in her sleep. Looking down she notices a deep bite mark that she knew wasn’t disappearing anytime soon.

She’d check on it another time...maybe even bite back into it to make sure it turns into a scar. 

After she was done, she tucks Eve under the covers and picks up her discarded dress shirt, slipping it back on, unbuttoned. She tidied up Eve’s room before finding a pen and paper, writing her number onto it. 

_Call me, tomorrow._

_Daddy x_

Villanelle smirked before taking one last look at Eve _._ So fucking perfect. Her fingers itched to run through Eve’s hair again but she swallowed the urge down. 

No..she couldn’t forget about her rule. She had to leave, no staying. Staying equals trouble. 

Sighing, she slipped out of Eve’s room, carefully shutting it before making her way out of Eve’s apartment. 

———-

“You did WHAT?!” Eve winced at Elena’s loud shrill. It was the day after next and of course they called everyone in for an impromptu case they picked. 

Eve spent the whole day after her night with Villanelle, soaking and dressing the deep wounds on her body. 

No...she didn’t call Villanelle. What was she going to say? What were they going to talk about? Eve was sure it was a one time thing...did she want it to be?

“Hellooo?! Earth to Eve?” Oh! Right, Elena. Fuck. When they were called in, Eve threw on a green turtleneck to cover the bruises and headed out of the door. She thought she was in the clear until Elena asked her why she looked so stiff. 

Obviously, she got the shit fucked out of her, along with a severe and pleasurable spanking that made it hard for her to sit properly.

Of course she didn’t answer that way. One look at Elena and she blurted out.

_I slept with Villanelle!_

Really Eve? Leaving nothing to the imagination huh? 

So this is where she was...a sore ass and Elena’s merciless questions.

“Okay..okay. Back up. You..slept with Villanelle?” Eve nodded. “Like sex?...coitus?...fucking?” 

“Yes! Yes! We...we definitely fucked.” Eve bit her lip at the memory. 

“Hey! Ew, stop! Don’t take a trip down memory lane at my expense.” Elena shuddered. “Do you know how bad this is, Eve?”

Eve nodded again. 

“She’s our boss! Not to mention you just met her..the day you fucked!” 

“I know! I know! It’s bad!” Eve sighed and buried her head in her hands. 

“Babe, you are in deep shit.... was it at least good for the risk you took?”  

Eve head snaps up. “It was...great, like earth shattering...my body is so sore.” Elena’s eyebrows raise.

“Oh love...you’re screwed.” She places a comforting hand onto Eve’s shoulder. “Well, look at it on the bright side, she’s only our boss for 3 months. Then, after that you can shag her whenever want.”

“No, I’m pretty sure that was the first and last time.” Eve stayed, ignoring the disbelieving look Elena threw at her. 

“Riiiiight... can I see?” Elena cheesed.

“See what?”

“The bruises? You’re wearing a turtleneck for a reason, Eve.” She rolled her eyes. 

“What? No!” Eve protested. 

“Oh come on! Let me seee!” Elena pleaded, teaching for Eve’s shirt. 

They play fought for a while before a throat clearing rang out. They turned as Villanelle entered with raised eyebrows. 

Eve gulped taking in Villanelle’s outfit. The green striped blazer with a white plunging neckline shirt, tucked into a pair of green slacks. She salivated as she focused on the necklace draping down her neck and in between her breast. 

“Good morning.” She smirked, noticing Eve’s eyes on her.

“It’s a great morning. Don’t you think, Eve? Don’t you feel great? Well rested?” Elena teased, causing Eve to bang her head on the desk.

“Elena...you want some coffee?” Villanelle asked with a head tilt.

“Uhh..sure why not?” She knew when she wasn’t welcomed. 

She walked up to Villanelle and held her hand out. Villanelle frowned as Elena blinked...waiting. She huffed and dug into her pockets, pulling out some cash and thrusting it in Elena’s hand.

“Thanks, boss!” 

Villanelle sighed with a head shake, walking over to her desk and disposing her bag onto it. 

“Your friend is a gold digger.” She semi joked, making her way over to Eve pulling her from her seat and lifting her onto her desk. 

“You didn’t call me.” Villanelle accused, sliding in between Eve’s legs. She played with the wool of Eve’s turtleneck. “We’re matching.” She smiled. 

Eve blushed. “We shouldn’t.”

“Shouldn’t what?” 

“We shouldn’t be doing..this.” She gestured between the two of them. “We should stop.” 

“Why? I liked it...and I know you did too. I have the marks on my hands to show it.” Villanelle smirked, holding her hands up for Eve to see. 

“It was just a one time thing.” Eve said, trying to convince mostly herself. 

“I would rather it not be....We had fun, right?” Villanelle whispered, leaning in and pressing light kisses to Eve’s chin. “Daddy made you feel good?” 

“Yes.” Eve whimpered as Villanelle folded the turtleneck down and littered kisses onto Eve’s heavy marked up neck.  

“Yeah?” She mocked, running her tongue down Eve’s neck, as far as she could go. 

“Yeees.” Eve’s thighs hitched around Villanelle’s hips. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Let daddy keep making you feel good. I want to.” Villanelle hands traveled down to Eve’s thighs and firmly rubbed them. “Okay?”

Eve jerked at the jolt that shot up her body as Villanelle kneaded her sore thighs. Her hands gripped onto Villanelle’s arms.

“Okay, daddy.” Their lips met in a heated kiss. Eve felt her nipples harden as Villanelle’s tongue thrusts in her mouth. God, the things that tongue could do.

“You will call me tonight, yes?” 

Eve nodded. “Yes.” 

Villanelle smirked. “Good, I will be waiting.” 

They shared intense eye contact before shuffling away from each other as the office door opens. 

“I got coffeee.” Elena announces, walking into the office with her eyes closed.

“Elena, it’s fine.” Eve sighed with a head shake. 

“Oh, good! I thought you two would be in the middle of tonguing each other down.” She breezed by to her seat after dropping their coffee off on their desk. 

“Soooo, what’d you love birds talk abooout?” Elena sang, causing Villanelle to chuckle while Eve banged her head back on her desk.

It was gonna be a long day. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the beginning folks😩😩 I plan on getting EVEN WILDER WITH THIS SHIT! 😈😈😈😈😈
> 
> Come chat with me/yell at me/tell me I ain’t shit! Twitter/Tumblr @SandraOhhhStan


	3. Teach Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle teaches Eve how to pleasure herself and a date?!

Eve paced the floor of her apartment, worrying her bottom lip. 

 

“I don’t know what to do, Elena.”

 

“What do you want to do? Do you want to call her?” 

 

“Yes.” Eve muttered.

 

Elena sighed over the phone. “Then just call her, babe. It’s easy, just hang up the phone and dial the number she gave you.” 

 

“It’s not that easy.” Eve groaned. “If I can’t even talk to her in person without getting nervous, talking on the phone is going to be much...MUCH worse.” 

 

“Oh my god, Eve! Get a grip and call your booty call.” Elena laughed and hung up. 

 

Asshole.

 

Eve flopped down on her couch and pulled up Villanelle’s contact and blushed at the name. 

 

_Call Daddy_  

 

Her finger hovered over the call button and took a deep breath before pressing the symbol. 

 

She held her hand over her heart, willing it to slow down as the dial tone sounded. 

 

Did Eve want her to answer? 

 

What would she say?

 

Was it a booty call?

 

“Hello?” Villanelle’s voice rung out, interrupting her thoughts. 

 

Eve breathed, unbeknownst, into the phone trying to find the words to say. 

 

“Are you just gonna breathe over the phone all night, Eve?” Villanelle chuckled.

 

“No, I- Wait..how did you know it was me?” 

 

“Well, considering the fact that I asked you to call me and when I get a call from an random number, there’s just breathing.” Villanelle giggles. “I drew some conclusions.” 

 

“Oh....okay.” Eve paused. “Hi.” 

 

Over the phone she could hear Villanelle settle back against a surface. “Hi...I’m glad you called.” 

 

“I..I said I would.”

 

“I have a feeling it took a lot.” 

 

It did. 

 

“It didn't. I just...okay it did take a lot.” They both laugh and then fell into a comfortable silence. “What do you want to talk about?” 

 

“Mm, there’s a lot to talk about, where to start? I’m sure your brain is reeling with questions, I can hear you thinking through the phone....Ask me?”

 

Okay.

 

Eve clears her throat. “What are we doing? I mean we just met each other, like literally 2 days ago and we’ve already had the most intense sex ever. What is this supposed to be? What kinds of things are you into? I mean you obviously have a Daddy kink, but how far do you go? Are you going to go all Christian Grey on me?” 

 

Eve stops when she hears a loud noise from Villanelle, something between a snort and a grunt of disgust. 

 

“Please do not use Christian Grey in the same sentence as me. I may be into some freaky shit, a throat grab here and there, some spanking, a little knife play..fucking you until you can’t form a complete sentence....”

 

Eve felt a stir in her lower stomach and clenched her thighs together.

 

“But! I am not into intense and abusive bdsm.” Villanelle continues. “Whatever you think this is..whatever you want it to be...you are in charge. Any and everything we do, you are in control of it. You give me the permission to take control of your body. If there’s something you’re not comfortable with, you tell me and I stop. You have all the power.” 

 

Villanelle stops, giving Eve a moment to take in everything she just told her. She hopes that this was something Eve wanted, she enjoyed their first time together and wasn’t ready to stop, yet. To be honest, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to stop anytime in the near future. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” She asked as Eve remained quiet. 

 

“....You.” Eve gulps.

 

“Me?” Villanelle smirks. “You’re thinking about me?”

 

“Since we’ve met...I think about you all the time. I think about what you’re wearing, what you’re doing, and who you’re doing it with. I think about what you eat before you come into work, what shampoo you use, how you got into your position at such a young age. I think about your eyes, your mouth, where you learned to do that thing with your tongue. I just... I wanna know everything.” Eve lets out in one breath.

 

Villanelle tries, but struggles to keep the smile from her face. 

 

“I think about you too, you know? Since we’ve met, I masturbate about you a lot...I mean a lot. I just got done touching myself thinking about you before this call.” 

 

“Okay, that...” 

 

“Too much?” 

 

Eve smiles softly. “No...definitely not too much.” 

 

“What about you?” Villanelle questions. 

 

“What about me?” 

 

“Do you touch yourself when you think about me?” 

 

Eve sighs. “I..I've never...I don’t know how..” 

 

Villanelle frowns, taking the phone from her ear and looked at it funny. Did she just hear her right? 

 

“You’ve never what?” Villanelle hopes she misheard Eve. There was no way Eve had never touched herself. 

 

“Touched myself.” Eve confirms. “I was married, I never felt the need to.” 

 

Married? Hm, interesting. 

 

“Everyone has felt the need to, Eve. Single, married, whatever.” Villanelle explained. “Did they at least satisfy you?” 

 

“Niko..he..no. He didn’t satisfy me, we didn’t satisfy each other. We both wanted different things, that we couldn’t give the other.” 

 

Villanelle shook her head. “That’s tragic.” 

 

“Yeah...it is.” 

 

They fell into a comfortable silence, again. 

 

“You want to try?” Villanelle still couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that Eve has never brought herself to an orgasm. She had to change that. 

 

“Try?” 

 

Villanelle rolls her eyes. “Do you want to make yourself cum while thinking about my tongue tricks?” She teased making Eve blush. 

 

“I...yes. I want to try.” Eve hesitates. “Can you help me? I wanna be a good girl and get it right.” 

 

Villanelle’s jaw tightens. “Give me 30 minutes.” Villanelle hangs up and Eve rushes to the bathroom,  something stirring inside of her... something new. She wants this, so bad. She wants to give herself to Villanelle. All of herself. 

 

Exactly 30 minutes later, there’s excessive knocking on Eve’s door. She looks through the peephole making sure it was Villanelle, before slipping off her robe. Glancing down at her naked body, she give a nod of approval before taking a deep breath. She opens the door. 

 

Villanelle’s eyes widen at the sight. She takes a hard gulp, her thirsty gaze trailing down Eve’s bare body. She’s never seen someone so perfect, she just wanted to get on her knees and worship.

 

“What...” Villanelle’s voice hitches, she clears it. “What a pleasant surprise. I am..honestly speechless.” 

 

Eve smiles softly and takes Villanelle’s hand, leading her inside the house and closing the door behind her. 

 

“I wanted to be ready when you got here, daddy.” Eve lightly runs her nails up and down Villanelle’s shirt covered stomach. 

 

“I feel very overdressed.” Villanelle states, giving a breathy laugh. Eve looks down and finally takes in Villanelle’s clothes, not able to hold in the moan she let out at her appearance. 

 

From her green bomber jacket, to her white, tucked shirt that Eve recognizes from earlier today, black cargo pants and black combat boots to top it off. Eve was so fucking turned on, she loved the way Villanelle dressed. 

 

“You see something you like?” Villanelle teases with a arch of her brow. 

 

“I do...you look amazing.” Eve complimented, pulling Villanelle towards her by her jacket and connecting their lips together. 

 

Villanelle moans deep into the kiss and flips Eve against the door, pinning her to it. “Says you. God, I could just eat you up right now.” 

 

Eve whimpers as Villanelle buries her face in Eve’s neck, biting down. “I can’t wait to give you more bruises. I want your body to be covered with my marks.” 

 

“Please...mark me. Do whatever you want to me. I want you to own my body.” Eve pleaded. 

 

Villanelle fingers itched and a flutter passed in her stomach. 

 

“Be careful what you ask of me, Eve. I am greedy.”

 

“You said I was in charge, that I was in control of whatever happens. I want you to use me, take control of my body. I want you to own me, make me want no one but you. Make me yearn for you. I want you to dominate me and make me submit to you.” 

 

So many thoughts and emotions were swimming through Villanelle’s head. Shock, desire, admiration, pure fucking want and ...something else... something... more. She took a step back from Eve, trying to wrap her head around the situation. 

 

She’s never been this caught off guard before. 

 

“Balls in your court, daddy.” Eve lowers herself to her knees, slightly wincing as the carpet rubs against her bare kneecaps.

 

She watches as Villanelle’s eye twitches and then her face becomes void of any emotion. 

 

“Go to the bedroom.” Villanelle demands.

 

Eve lowers head and crawls around Villanelle’s legs, slightly rubbing against them before continuing to crawl to her room. 

 

As soon as Eve makes it into her room, Villanelle drops her head against the door with a small thud.

 

What the fuck?

 

What the entire fucking fuck?!

 

Shaking her head, she shrugs out of her jacket. Okay, pull your shit together. 

 

Taking one final deep breath, she makes her way to Eve’s room and pauses at the door. Eve is still kneeling on the ground, with her head down. 

 

Villanelle silently thanks whatever god there is, for this magnificent sight. 

 

“You are such a good girl, on your knees like that for me.” Villanelle praises, circling around Eve. “Only for me, right?”

 

Eve nods. “Yes, Daddy.” 

 

“That’s right, baby...only for me.” Villanelle stops and stands in front of Eve. “Stand up, sweetheart.”

 

Eve slowly stands up on shaky legs, rug lines indented into her skin. 

 

“So obedient.” Villanelle runs her fingers along Eve’s body starting at her arms, skimming up them and trailing her fingertips over her collarbone and heading down, ghosting over her breast. 

 

“Sit on the bed for me, beautiful.” Eve obeys, sitting down docilely.

 

Villanelle looks toward the mirror tucked in the corner of Eve’s room and smirks. “Daddy’s gonna teach you how to make yourself feel good. Just the way daddy likes, okay?”

 

Eve nods again with her head still down. “Yes, Daddy.”

 

Villanelle is almost lightheaded at the amount of control she has over Eve right now. She’s damn near close to tears. 

 

Walking over and grabbing the mirror, she places it right in front of Eve’s bed. 

 

“Stand up.” She instructs and watches as Eve rises for her. 

 

She sidesteps and sits herself down on the bed, spreading her legs and leaning back against her hands. 

 

“Sit.” She gestures to her knee. Eve moves to climb on her thigh but stops as Villanelle tuts. “Turn facing the mirror, silly girl.”

 

Eve’s face heats up as she about faced and watched herself as she perched herself on Villanelle’s leg. 

 

“There you go, good girl.” Villanelle takes one hand and rubs it along Eve’s back, keeping the other behind her for balance. 

 

“Look at you...so pretty...so beautiful, so obedient...just for me.” 

 

They make eye contact in the mirror and Villanelle gives Eve a wink causing Eve to smile shyly, shifting slightly on Villanelle’s thigh. Fuck she was so wet, she was sure Villanelle could feel it seeping through her pants.

 

“Lean back against my chest, sweetheart.” Eve complied, resting her head against Villanelle’s shoulder but still remaining eye contact in the mirror. 

 

“Take one hand and cup your breast, only lightly pinch your nipple.” Villanelle directs and Eve follows, whimpering as she palms her breast. Softly pulling her hard nipple between her fingers. 

 

Villanelle looks at her in awe. “Eve, you are a natural....take your other hand and gently rub your clit. Just a finger, nothing more.” 

 

Eve trails her fingers down between her legs and her hips jolt as she runs a finger over her clit. 

 

“Relax, don’t rush it.” Villanelle sits up, slightly and presses kisses behind Eve’s ear. “Just take it slow, tease yourself.” 

 

Eve pouts and sinks deeper onto Villanelle’s lap. “Show me.” She whines. 

 

Villanelle shifted Eve to where she was sitting on her pelvis and spread her legs over both her knees, holding them open. 

 

“Give me your hand.” Villanelle commands. 

 

Eve gasps as Villanelle slips one of Eve’s fingers into her mouth and lathers it with spit. She moves Eve’s finger to her clit and fainting traced over it. 

 

Villanelle pressed her fingers to Eve’s throat, not to hard, just enough to let Eve’s gentle whimpers slip past her lips. Her other hand helping Eve’s speed up over her clit. Rubbing deep circles over the nub. 

 

Villanelle watched as Eve’s eyes blacken and her mouth drops open. She’s already close. Dragging her tongue along Eve’s jaw, her fingers grip her neck tighter. 

 

“That’s it, baby. I know you’re almost there.” Villanelle smirks.

 

“Can I? Please, daddy? I’m so close already.” Eve begged, as her fingers pulled harder at her nipple. 

 

Villanelle sped up Eve’s fingers, groaning as Eve grounded down in her lap. 

 

“You wanna cum, baby? Huh? You ready to cum?” Villanelle whispered.

 

“Yes! Yes! Daddy!” Eve’s eyes rolled in the back of her head. Her hips constantly lifting up. Why hasn’t she even tried this before?

 

Maybe because Villanelle wasn’t around, yet? 

 

As soon as Eve is ready to loose herself in the moment, Villanelle snatches Eve’s fingers away. 

 

“Wha..nooo.” Eve chokes on a gasps and her betrayed eyes lock with Villanelle’s taunting ones. 

 

“Aw, did Daddy make baby sad.” Villanelle chuckles and grips Eve’s waist, spinning her in her lap. “I wanna be the one to make you cum, understand?” 

 

Her fingers reach down and slip inside of Eve, immediately feeling her clench around them. 

 

“Fuck! I love how tight you are. I can’t wait to open you up, properly.” Villanelle growled. 

 

Eve feels herself grow wetter than she thought possible at Villanelle’s words. Her excitement peaking at the thought of Villanelle taking her in that way. She wanted it so bad, she could almost taste it. 

 

She clenches tighter around Villanelle’s fingers. 

 

“Such a dirty girl. You like that? Want daddy to slide deep inside of you? Have you clenching around me, all weak and sobbing, while each of my thrust makes your tight little body shake? Fucking you so hard that you’re begging for mercy?” Villanelle’s so wet at her own words and the fact that they’re turning Eve on right now. She wants to pound into Eve so bad, it’s taking everything in her not to go home after this and grab her favorite toy and come back to give Eve a couple of rounds. No... Eve is too special for that. Villanelle would buy her a new toy.

 

“Daddy! P..please. Want it...so much. Want you to fuck me...so bad. Need it.” Eve panted. She needed it more than she needed to breathe. She wanted Villanelle to ruin her for anyone else. 

 

Villanelle smiled smugly and slipped her fingers deeper into Eve. She was dripping wet.

 

Dipping her head, Villanelle latched onto Eve’s budded nipple and lightly bit down before soothing it with her tongue. 

 

“I love your tits, babe. So much.” Villanelle complimented, greedily sucking onto them. 

 

Eve was in a state of euphoria. She felt the pressure running deep inside of her as her back arched. She wrapped her arms around Villanelle’s neck, pulling her up into am aggressive kiss. Biting down on her bottom lip hard. 

 

Villanelle groaned at the metallic taste in her mouth. Realizing that Eve had drew blood and didn’t intend on letting go of her lip. Her fingers quickened at a rough pace causing Eve to bite down even harder, her thighs shaking around Villanelle’s hips. 

 

“Fuck!” Villanelle mumbled around Eve’s teeth. She knew it was going to leave a mark. Her excitement heightened at the thought. 

 

Eve finally let go of Villanelle’s lip and Villanelle gave a small whimper at the sight of blood...her blood on Eve’s lips. 

 

“I’m cumming! Please...please don’t stop! I need... I need...please! Mm begging!” Eve has tears in her eyes as she starts to fuck herself on Villanelle’s fingers.

 

Villanelle watches at Eve’s head throws back as she gives a loud scream at her orgasm hitting her...hard. 

 

“Oh my god! Fuck! Daddy, you’re so fucking...good!” Eve drags her nails down Villanelle’s back. Her walls closing in on Villanelle’s fingers, holding them hostage as she gushed all over them. 

 

Settling back into Villanelle’s lap, Eve watched with glossy eyes as Villanelle desperately reached down in between their bodies and unbuckled her belt, slipping her hand into her pants. 

 

Eve moaned staring at Villanelle getting herself off for the first time. The sight was intoxicating. She softly scratched at the nape of Villanelle’s neck, as her breath hitched. Pressing kisses all over Villanelle’s neck, sucking down. Wanting to leave her own marks. 

 

“Eve...oh fuck! I’m....” The words get caught in her throat as she spasms and then goes still. 

 

Her head falls into Eve’s chest, wrapping her arms around her body. 

 

“That was hot.” Eve laughs causing Villanelle to chuckle. 

 

“Yeah...it was.” Villanelle sleepily answered, resting her head against Eve’s forehead. 

 

“Tired?” Villanelle nodded. 

 

Eve smiled and snuggled deeper into Villanelle’s arms. She caressed Villanelle’s back until she heard soft snores. 

 

Looking down, her broke into the largest smile she could manage. 

 

Slowly and carefully, she pulled Villanelle’s arms from around her and slipped from her lap. She kneeled down and pulled Villanelle’s shoes from her feet.

 

Sitting them over by her dresser, she pulled on a robe before sliding into the bed next the Villanelle. She felt conflicted if she should stay some distance away but let the thought fly out of her head as Villanelle gripped her waist and pulled her flush into her. 

 

She sighed in content and snuggled deeper into Villanelle, feeling herself fall into a restful sleep.

 

———

 

2 weeks had passed and Villanelle knew she was fucked. 

 

Almost everyday since that night, Villanelle had stayed the night at Eve’s. Either it was on accident because she really was fucking tired after their nights together or...she just wanted to. It felt...nice. 

 

Fuuuck, she was so fucked. 

 

When she arrived to work, Eve was already there, obviously since Villanelle had to go back home and change clothes. 

 

She should really consider, bringing a spare with her.

 

No.

 

That would make this too real. She wasn’t ready for all that yet... was she?

 

She had waited for Elena to slip out of the office before sliding her chair over to Eve’s desk and making herself comfortable.

 

What are you doing?” Villanelle asked as she propped her feet on Eve’s desk, crossing them. 

 

“Working...something you should be doing to.” Eve looked up with a pointed look. “The reports are due by the end of the day.” 

 

“Oh, it will be finished by the end of the day, I made sure.” Villanelle stared confidently, watching as Eve scribbled notes profusely on the document she was reading. Softly smiling occasionally at the little mutters Eve would give. 

 

“What does that even mean?” Eve look up with a confused expression. “It’s been 2 days and I haven’t even seen you start it, yet.”

 

“That’s because I didn’t, I got an intern down the hall to do it. She was very impressionable.” Villanelle wagged her eyebrows as Eve snorts and rolls her eyes. 

 

“Of course she was.” 

 

“Don’t be jealous. I could probably get her to do yours too, you know?”

 

“I am not jealous.” Villanelle arches a brow. “And, no thank you. I would rather do my work for myself and make sure it’s right.”

 

“Mmmm.” Villanelle smirks, rubbing the inside of Eve’s thigh. “Such a good girl.” 

 

Eve flushes. “How...how do you do that?” 

 

“Do what, sweetheart?”

 

“Just...go from having a normal conversation to...that.” Eve bites her lip as Villanelle’s hand creeps up. 

 

“It’s a talent.” Villanelle whispers, leaning in. She presses small kisses all over the side of Eve’s face.

 

“I...I have to finish this.” Eve’s breath catches in her throat as Villanelle bites down, softly, on the side of her jaw. 

 

“I will give it to the intern and I will personally make sure she does it right.” Villanelle assures, spinning Eve’s chair around to face her. “If she fucks up, I will fire her and take the blame for it, okay?” 

 

Eve whimpers as Villanelle’s hand slides up to her pant covered crotch and runs her thumb over her clit. 

 

“Fine..you are such a bad influence.” Eve playfully chides and brings Villanelle’s lips to hers. 

 

They slowly nibbled on each other’s lips as Villanelle softly continues to rub on Eve’s clit. 

 

“I wanna take you out.” Villanelle states. “Wine..dine...dessert.” She smirks at the double meaning behind desert. 

 

“Like a date?” Eve chuckles.

 

“Well..maybe..yeah..possibly.” Villanelle shrugs with a half smile.

 

“Okay...we can go out.” Eve gushes inside at Villanelle’s cuteness. 

 

“I mean.. I have a surprise for you and I want it to be special.” She explains. 

 

Eve blushes. Villanelle has been spoiling her a lot lately. Buying her numerous of things, not that it’s not appreciated because of it was. She just didn’t want it to become a regular thing. She was a grown woman for Christ sake. 

 

“Okay...just let me know when and I’m there.” Eve gave Villanelle several pecks before Villanelle growled and slipped her tongue in Eve’s mouth. 

 

She was this close to yanking Eve out of her chair and pressing her into her lap before the door opens causing them to fly apart. Eve pretending to be reading her documents and Villanelle begrudgingly settling back into her chair. 

 

“Lunch has arrived!” Villanelle eyes rolled as Hugo’s voice rang out. 

 

“Does no one knock anymore?” She mumbled and Eve discreetly reached over and patted her hand out of sympathy, interlocking their fingers. 

 

Villanelle looked over and smiled at Eve. She couldn’t wait for their...date? She knew it was going to be special. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter 😏😏😏😏😏😏😏 Eve bouta get that WORK! 🤭🥵
> 
>    
> Come chat shit, yell at me, talk some filthiness on my Twitter/Tumblr @SandraOhhhStan


	4. The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is suuuuper late. Been going through some shit and it caught me off guard luv! 😩😩😩 ENJOY!

Parking her car, Villanelle took a deep breath before exiting and making her way up to Eve’s apartment. 

 

She stood at the door for a few seconds fixing her tie, and running her fingers through her hair. 

 

She wanted to look perfect, anything less was unacceptable.

 

She knocked on Eve’s door and got the last bit of her jitters out before it was opened. 

 

The sound that escaped her lungs was surprising. What could only be described as a throaty, guttural moan caught the both of them off guard.

 

“Wow....you look beautiful.” Villanelle muttered in astonishment after clearing her throat. “I knew it would fit you perfectly.” 

 

Her eyes trail over the black and white, knee length gown she had bought for Eve, a week ago. 

 

She was stunning. 

 

“Thank you. You look...amazing, too. You look really good in a suit and..your hair is down...it’s nice.” 

 

Eve smiled widely. “Tonight must really be special.” 

 

Villanelle unconsciously reached up to fix some non existent strands and smiled nervously. 

 

What the fuck was happening to her?

 

“Are you ready?” She asked getting herself together. 

 

Eve nodded and grabbed her purse from the stand beside her and closed the door. “Ready.”

 

Villanelle took Eve’s hand and led her down the stairs and to her car, opening the door and letting her slip in. She rounded the vehicle and entered the car herself. 

 

“Aw shit. I got your flowers and I was gonna give them to you at the door but, I forgot them.” Villanelle pouted as Eve grabbed the bouquet of white roses from the dashboard. 

 

“Hey, it’s fine..they’re lovely. Thank you.” Eve reached over and pulled Villanelle into her by her tie, connecting their lips together. Giggling as Villanelle hissed when she bit down on her bottom lip. 

 

Villanelle let out a pleased breath as she licked her lips and smirked at Eve. 

 

“You are so naughty.”

 

“You like it.” 

 

Villanelle chuckled and shook her head 

 

Over the past couple of weeks, she had learned how much of a fucking tease Eve was. 

 

She greatly appreciated it.

 

Starting the car, she pealed off cranking the music. Humorously nodding and singing to the music playing making Eve laugh.

 

———

 

They arrived at the restaurant, Villanelle reserved. She quickly made her way out of the car and over to Eve’s side to help her out, linking their arms together as she tossed the valet the car keys.

 

“Such a gentlewoman.” Eve teased causing Villanelle to playfully roll her eyes as they entered the dimly lit restaurant.

 

“Villanelle, table for 2.” 

 

The receptionist eyed Eve for a few seconds before looking for their reservation. Eve could see Villanelle’s jaw clench a few times as their eyes would drift back up to Eve. 

 

“Do you have a fucking eye problem?” Villanelle asked with a snarl.

 

The receptionist cleared their throat. “Uh, no. I’m so sorry, ma’am.”

 

Villanelle grunted and gripped Eve’s waist, yanking her into her side. Eve gulped and clenched her thighs together. God, that was so hot. 

 

They stood in silence as the receptionist confirmed their reservation and led them to their table. 

 

“Your waiter will be with you shortly.” They gave an awkward smile and rushed away at Villanelle’s glare.

 

Eve looked around the restaurant, taking in the elegancy of it but also the simplicity. 

 

“You like it?” Villanelle asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice. 

 

“Yes... thank you for bringing me here. It’s lovely.” Eve smiled. 

 

“You’re welcome. I wanted to show you that it wasn’t only about sex.” Villanelle explained. “I mean, the sex is a big part, I love the sex. I just don’t want you to think, that’s all I want from you.” 

 

Eve stared at Villanelle with a look of wonderment. How is it that she could be this soft person one minute and then the next minute, she’s turning into this intense and possessive being. Eve was truly amazed. 

 

“Okay...Same. I don’t just want you for the amazing sex.” Eve chuckled feeling Villanelle’s cockiness from across the table. 

 

“It is amazing, isn’t it?” She boasts, smirking as Eve playfully rolled her eyes and picked up the menu. 

 

“So, tell me something else, I don’t know about you.” Villanelle asked. 

 

Over the last couple of weeks, they had been telling each other little one off things about each other. Eve would always laugh and say how they were doing everything so backwards and how she didn’t know how normal it was to have repeatedly intense sex before getting to known someone. 

 

Villanelle would always counter back with how normal was boring...Eve agreed. 

 

“Okay, I’ve...never stepped foot into a sex shop.” Villanelle’s eyebrows raised.

 

“Really? Eve...I...” She shook her head. “You know what..I’m not even surprised, babe.” Villanelle laughed. 

 

“Hey! It’s not funny. I just didn’t feel the need to go.” Eve pouted with a shrug. 

 

“Okay, I am sorry.” Villanelle lifts her hands in surrender. “I will make sure I take you to your fair share of sex shops.” They both let out a chuckle. 

 

“Your turn. Something else I don’t know about you.” Eve lightly snorted at Villanelle’s faux thinking expression. This woman could be a real goof sometimes.

 

“I uhhh, have never been to American.” 

 

“Really? I would have never thought, you seem very well traveled. Hm, well... you’re not missing much, honestly.” Eve shrugged. “America is very lackluster.” 

 

“So, I’ve heard. Still wouldn’t mind taking a trip to Alaska though.” Villanelle says nonchalantly, taking a sip of her wine. 

 

“Alaska? Seriously?”

 

“What?” 

 

“New York, I get. LA, yeah okay. Hell, even Washington, D.C. But, Alaska...of all places? It just.... doesn’t suit you.”

 

“Alright, look who’s judging now.” Villanelle raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know, I just like the cozy feel to it, honestly. Seems relaxing.... nice.”

 

Eve gave a small smile. Villanelle never ceased to amaze her. “Okay... Alaska it is, then.” 

 

After their waiter came and took their order, they sat and made idle conversation until their food arrived. 

 

Villanelle observed Eve closely as she tucked into her food, she could see that she was a little anxious. 

 

“You haven’t asked about the surprise yet.” 

 

“Oh! I uh...figured you’d give it to me when you were ready.” Villanelle lightly chuckled at Eve’s choice of words.

 

“I don’t have it with me.” Villanelle spoke with her eyes trained on Eve. “It’s at my apartment.” 

 

Eve took gulp of her wine. 

 

“Okay...will you tell me what it is or do I have to wait?” 

 

“I would prefer you wait.”

 

Eve nodded and chewed on her lip. “Can you at least tell me something about it?”

 

Villanelle sat quietly for a while. “I want you to come back to my place. Stay the night.”

 

She could feel her heart beating fast. She’s was confused at what she was feeling at the moment. She’d never brought anyone back to her place before. This was all so new to her.

 

“I might done some shopping over the pass week and I found just the right thing.” 

 

Eve sighed. “Villanelle, I told you already, you don’t have to buy me things. It’s okay. I don’t want you to feel like you have to...” 

 

Villanelle interrupts her.

 

“I think tonight’s the night.” She blurts out causing Eve’s eyes to go wide. “I shopped to find something special because I think that tonight is the night.” 

 

“The night?” 

 

“Yes...the night. The night where I show you just how good I can make you feel.” 

 

They play the staring game as their waiter comes and takes their plates, asking if they were requiring the dessert menu. He’s shooed away with a flick of Villanelle’s hand. 

 

After paying their bill, Villanelle stands and makes her way over to Eve, helping her up and leading her out of the restaurant with a hand dangerously low on her back. 

 

Walking pass the receptionist, Villanelle eyes them with a scowl, daring them to lay an eye on Eve again. 

 

Stepping outside, Eve shivers partly at the cold and partly at Villanelle’s hand still placed on her back. 

 

“Oh, where are my manners?” She says taking her suit jacket off and wrapping it around Eve’s shoulders. 

 

“Thank you.” Eve whispers, her mind on the future events that might take place later on that night. 

 

“Nervous?” 

 

“A little.” 

 

Villanelle smiles and rubs her hands up and down Eve’s arms. 

 

“Don’t be...I know what I am doing.” 

 

Oh god...that’s what she was afraid of.

 

———-

 

Eve held her breath when Villanelle opened the door to her apartment. She was in awe. 

 

She took in the area around her with slight envy. Of course this beautiful, magnificent, grand space belonged to Villanelle. It definitely matched her avant-garde personality. Just...utterly breathtaking. 

 

“So...what do you think?” Villanelle asked as she watched Eve glance around her home. She was eager to get Eve’s opinion.

 

“It’s... chic as shit.” Eve stated causing Villanelle to let out a loud fit of laugher. 

 

“Thank you. I will go grab us drinks, yes?” Villanelle nodded and headed towards what Eve assumes is the kitchen.

 

She took a deep breath before sitting down on the couch, sliding Villanelle’s jacket off her shoulders. 

 

She thought back to Villanelle’s words in the restaurant. 

 

_Come back to my place._

_I did some shopping._  

 

_I think tonight is the night._

Eve was..nervous?...excited?... ready? 

 

So lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice Villanelle come back into the living room and take a seat beside her. 

 

“You okay?” Her voice rung out causing Eve to jump. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

Eve took the glass of wine from Villanelle’s hands and gulped it down.

 

“We don’t have to do anything tonight...I just said I think tonight was the night... it doesn’t have to be, if you don’t want it to.” She takes a sip from her glass. 

 

“No..I..I want it...I’m just... nervous, it’s been a while. I’m not sure I even know what to do anymore.” 

 

Villanelle smiles. “Relax.” She runs her hands on the inside of Eve’s thigh. “I will show you, we will go nice and slow.” 

 

Eve bites her lip and digs her nails into the sofa while Villanelle continues to rub up her inner thigh. 

 

“I won’t hurt you... I promise.” Villanelle vows. 

 

Eve grabs Villanelle’s glass out of her hand and drains it before sitting it on the coffee table and moves to straddle Villanelle’s lap.

 

“I want you to hurt me...in a good way. The way you always do.” Eve whispers before smashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. 

 

Eve’s fingers grip onto Villanelle’s suspenders as she grinds onto her lap, moaning as Villanelle traces her wetness over her underwear. 

 

“Fuck, you’re already so wet, baby.” Villanelle groans, pulling Eve’s underwear to the side and sinking her fingers inside, slowly. Her thumb rubbing soft circles onto her clit. 

 

“Only for you, daddy. I’m always wet for you.” Eve buried her face in Villanelle’s neck, sucking and biting on the column of her throat.

 

Villanelle’s fingers sped up as she soaked in the little whimpers and whines Eve produced. Moaning at how Eve possessively digs her fingernails into her arm and continues to kiss and bite on her neck, leaving trails of marks. 

 

“That’s right, sweetheart. Mark daddy up. Let everyone know who I belong to.” Villanelle feels Eve clench onto her fingers in a vice like grip and proceeded to push past her tightness and hit her spot expertly. 

 

“Oh fuck.... I’m so close.” Eve mutters against Villanelle’s neck.

 

“You want daddy to make you cum?” 

 

Eve nodded weakly as her legs shook with every thrust against her spot. 

 

“Look at me.” Villanelle demanded as she curled her fingers inside Eve at a quick and rough pace, using her other hand to wrap her fingers against Eve’s neck, lifting her head so they shared eye contact. 

 

As Eve felt herself nearing the edge, she pulled Villanelle’s head towards her and pushed their lips together again, shoving her tongue inside Villanelle’s mouth.

 

“Fuck! Yeees!” Eve’s back arched as her eyes rolled into her head. 

 

Villanelle’s fingers gradually slowed down before slipping out of Eve completely. 

 

“God, you are so fucking good at that.” Eve bites her lip with hooded eyes.

 

“Thank you, baby.” Villanelle pecks Eve’s lips. “Are you ready to see what I got you?” Anticipation in her eyes.

 

“...yes.” Eve nervously answers, then yelped when Villanelle stood from the couch and wrapped her arms securely under Eve’s ass. 

 

Villanelle smirked as Eve whimpered and tightened her legs around her waist. She knew how much Eve loved her strength and she took every opportunity to display it. 

 

Making her way into her bedroom, Villanelle closed the door and gently deposited Eve onto her bed. 

 

As Villanelle headed over to her closet, Eve took in her reflections in the mirrors that were placed onto of Villanelle’s dresser, in front of the bed. She gasped at the erotism of it. 

 

Villanelle exited her closet carrying a blue box with a white ribbon on the top. Kneeling on the bed, she crawled over to Eve and pressed a light kiss to her lips. 

 

“Open it.” She encouraged with a giddy smile. 

 

Eve hands shook slightly as she grabbed the box and slowly took the lid off. Her eyes widened as she looked from Villanelle to the content in the box.

 

“Do you like it? I spent all week online trying to find the perfect one. It’s called ‘The Maximus’.” Villanelle chuckled. “Stupid name, but I thought you would like it. It’s uh.. smooth...soft and it’s blue. I remembered you told me your favorite color was blue, so...” 

 

Eve melted as Villanelle remembered her favorite color from an offhanded conversation they had one night in Eve’s bed.

 

“How..big is it?.” Eve swallows.

 

“8 inches, but don’t worry, I will take my time and I will make sure you feel good. I will not hurt you.” 

 

“Oh god, this feels like my first time.” Eve joked as she took several deep breaths before rising from the bed and reached for zipper of her dress. 

 

“Wait...let me.” Villanelle approached her from behind and started to slowly unzip the dress. 

 

As Villanelle zipped down, she followed the zipper until she was on her knees. After helping Eve, step out of the dress, she ran her fingers from the middle of Eve’s back to her ankles, enjoying the shiver that passes through Eve.

 

“Fuck, I love your body.” Villanelle places two pecks on each of Eve’s ass cheeks before biting down. 

 

When she helps Eve slip her underwear off, she rises from the floor and guides Eve over to the bed and sits her down.

 

“Just relax, I’m gonna go get ready.” Villanelle smiles and leans down to give Eve a light kiss before picking up the box and making her way to the bathroom.

 

Eve deeply inhales and then exhales, taking a minute to mentally prepare herself. She honestly didn’t know why she was so nervous, she knew Villanelle would take care of her and wouldn’t hurt her one bit. 

 

Her thoughts trailed off, thinking about how Villanelle would look with the toy on. She bit her lip at the image and started to rub soft circles on her clit, giving a small moan. 

 

She Imagined how the toy would look protruding from Villanelle’s hips, how smug and confident she would look as she got ready to take Eve. Her fingers sped up. Her moans increasing as she remembered how Villanelle’s hips moved against hers on the dance floor, the first night they met. She knew she was in trouble. 

 

So wrapped up in herself, Eve didn’t notice the bathroom door open and close. 

 

“I would normally punish you for touching yourself without my permission, but I’ll let it slide...for now.” Villanelle voice rang out causing Eve to jump and remove her fingers.

 

“Oh, by all means, don’t stop on my account.” Villanelle smirked at the blush on Eve’s neck. 

 

“Sorry, Daddy.” Eve whispered sheepishly. Her eyes took in the sight before her. Growing wetter at Villanelle standing in front of her, the harness secured tightly around her waist and the toy poking out from it. Like it was actually apart of her.

 

“Mm, I bet you are.” Villanelle walked over to her dresser and grabbed some lube, squeezing some in her hand. Her eyes remain on Eve’s as she starts stroking the toy. 

 

“Slip your fingers inside of yourself. I need you nice and wet for me, baby.” 

 

Eve moans, letting two finger press inside of her. Her eyes drifting down to watch Villanelle’s long fingers wrapped around the long, thick toy. Getting it slick. 

 

“That’s it, baby. Slip another one, stretch yourself.” 

 

“Fuck.” Eve whispers, hissing as she slowly slips a third finger in.

 

Villanelle groaned, watching as Eve struggled to keep herself upright, the stretch her fingers were giving seemed like it was taking a lot out of her. She knew Eve would be a complete wreck once the toy was inside of her. 

 

Villanelle made her way over to the bed and made herself comfortable against the headboard, watching Eve continue to fuck herself through the mirror. 

 

“Stop. Come here.” She demands when she saw Eve’s eyes roll back and her thighs began to shake. 

 

Eve whimpered as she pulled her fingers from inside herself. Turning  ,she timidly crawls over to Villanelle, resting on her legs. 

 

“Nervous?” Villanelle asked as Eve’s eyes locked on the toy she was still stroking. 

 

“Yes...never had one this big before.” Eve give a small smile and hesitantly reaches out, closing her hand over Villanelle’s as they both start stroking the toy. 

 

“I promise I will make this enjoyable for you, sweetheart.” Villanelle reassures, pressing a kiss to Eve’s cheek. Eve struggles to hide the big smile that appears on her face causing Villanelle chuckle.

 

Villanelle realized the toy was slick enough and took her and Eve’s fingers off of it. “You ready?” 

 

Eve nods.

 

“...I’m ready.” 

 

Villanelle reaches over and grabs the lube, squirting a little onto her fingers before pressing them into Eve.

 

“Mmm!” Eve moaned, fingers clutching Villanelle’s shoulders.

 

“I just want you to be as comfortable as possible, baby.” She explains, curling her fingers inside of Eve feeling her thighs quiver. Her fingers thrusted at an increasing speed as Eve lets her head fall to Villanelle’s shoulder.

 

“Daddy...can I please cum?” Eve begged. She could feel the tightening in her stomach get stronger. 

 

“Look at you asking me if you can cum, like a good girl.” Villanelle teased. 

 

“Please...please, daddy. I’m almost there.” Eve pleaded, bouncing on Villanelle’s fingers.

 

“You wanna cum all over my fingers? Hm? You wanna cum all over daddy’s fingers, baby?” She could feel Eve’s walls closing in at her words.

 

“I...I...” Eve’s words get caught in her throat as she feels a surge of shock fly through her. Villanelle’s hands stilling her as she nearly topples over. 

 

“I’m...I...cumming! Fuck!....” Villanelle’s favorite thing was hearing Eve try to form out words while they were fucking. Just listening to her struggle and stutter while trying to catch her breath. 

 

Eve’s entire body fell limp against Villanelle’s as it shook at an intense level. 

 

Villanelle slipped her fingers out of Eve and gripped Eve’s waist, lifting and guiding her opening over the toy.

 

Eve gasped and winced as the head of the toy opened her in ways she never felt before. She groaned as Villanelle gradually lowered her onto the shaft, little by little.

 

Halfway down, her hips jerked unexpectedly causing her to slide down the rest of the way. Feeling every inch of the toy inside of her. Stretching her to capacity. 

 

“Oh, fuck!” Eve cried out, trying to lift herself off the deeply lodged toy.

 

“Whoa...relax, baby. It’s okay”.

 

“I can’t.... it’s too...much.” Eve’s nails dug into the sides of Villanelle’s neck. 

 

“You can do it, sweetheart. I believe in you, okay? Just relax.” Villanelle encouraged.

 

“Okay...okay...okay.” She coached herself, taking several deep breaths, vaguely aware that Villanelle had started rubbing the swollen nub between her legs. 

 

“Nice and slow, baby.” Villanelle bit her lip at the pressure of the toy and Eve, pressing against her own clit. 

 

Villanelle leans down and encloses her lips around Eve’s nipple, sucking and pulling the nub with her teeth before switching to the next. 

 

Eve’s back arched as she braced her hands on Villanelle’s shoulders, her muscles gripping the toy. 

 

After a few more seconds of Eve getting use to the toy, she slowly started to roll her hips. Moaning at the sensations coursing through her body as she moved up and down. 

 

Villanelle carefully slinked down the bed, until she was now laying on her back. She gripped Eve’s hips, slowly pressing thumb shaped marks into her, already, shaking thighs. She knew Eve wouldn’t last long.

 

She took Eve’s fingers in her own and locked them, taking in the sight of Eve’s head thrown back and her teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

 

“That’s a good girl. Come on, baby. Ride daddy, like you mean it.” Villanelle playfully thrusted up causing Eve to let out a small yelp. 

 

“Fuck...okay, daddy.” Eve placed her hands on Villanelle’s stomach and sped her hips, slightly. 

 

“Shit, just like that, baby. Fuck yourself on our toy.” Villanelle placed both her hands behind her head and bit her lip as she watched Eve ride her.

 

Eve whined as her pelvis slammed down harder and harder on Villanelle, the sounds of their breathing and skin slapping against each other filled the room. 

 

Eve was in pure ecstasy. She could feel the toy tap repeatedly against her spot. Her body grew tired as she became overwhelmed from the pleasure. 

 

Villanelle immediately noticed and took control. She sat up, holding onto Eve’s waist and pounded into her relentlessly. 

 

“Oh my god! Oh...my..fuck! Yes, daddy!” Eve dragged her nails up Villanelle’s back, positive she was drawing blood. 

 

Villanelle leaned forward, holding onto Eve’s waist as she rested her her into her back. She lifted Eve’s legs onto her shoulders and sunk deeper into her, hitting her sensitive spot with each thrust. Loving how Eve couldn’t do anything but moan uncontrollably. 

 

“Feels good, baby? Daddy’s making you feel good?” Villanelle grinned as Eve babbled a few incoherent words out. “I don’t know what that means, baby.” 

 

Eve whined at Villanelle’s slight mocking, a few tears slipping pass her eyes as her head fell back against the bed.

 

“Come on, sweetheart. Let daddy know how I’m making you feel.” Villanelle coaxed, trapping Eve’s legs between their bodies and slams into her with rough and steady strokes. She was definitely going to enjoy Eve’s flexibility. 

 

“F...feels s..so good! C...c..can’t! Too...much...gonna..c...cum.” Eve sobbed. It was all too much. She couldn’t even keep her head up, let alone answer Villanelle’s questions.

 

Eve felt her body begin to shake as  Villanelle’s thrusts grew faster and deeper. Through her half closed eyes, she could see the vein in Villanelle’s neck bulge and her eyes rolling back. She moaned at the fact that she could make Villanelle feel good too. 

 

Every thrust Villanelle gave made the toy bump against her clit, between that and Eve’s moans and screams, Villanelle could feel herself extremely close to letting go. Fuck, what was Eve doing to her? She’s never had to cum this fast and hard before. 

 

“Oh fuck, baby. I’m close. Shit.” Villanelle whimpered. 

 

“Come...w...with me, d..daddy!” Eve begged. “P...please.” 

 

Villanelle’s strokes faltered as she glanced forward and watched herself fuck Eve through the mirror, the feeling of euphoria washed over her. Eve noticed and leaned her head back, gasping at the sight. She made a mental note to buy mirrors for her bedroom for when Villanelle came over. 

 

“Mine!” She growled at Eve through the mirror, gripping her hair and yanking it back. Her teeth gnawing at Eve’s neck. “All mine...no one else’s.”

 

“Say it!” She slammed into Eve, harder. 

 

Eve’s body tingled from head to toe. Waves of pleasure came over her as her nails tore into the skin of Villanelle’s back. “All...yours. Daddy...a..all yours.” 

 

Eve’s walls clamped over the toy as they moved together, becoming desperate in their strokes. After a few more thrusts, Eve quivered as her gushing wetness coated the toy, Villanelle and the bed as Villanelle continued to fuck her harder and harder until she let out a loud groan, feeling herself reach her peak. 

 

Villanelle lazily unbuckled the harness from her hips and tossed it beside the bed. Pulling Eve into her arms, she tucked them both underneath the cover, smiling as Eve snuggled deep into her. 

 

Pressing a kiss to Eve’s forehead, Villanelle softly stroked her back as they both fell into the best sleep they’ve ever had.

 

“All mine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to go filthier, but I feel like the first strapping had to be tame(ish), there’s more time for FILTH!!! later on 🤪
> 
> Comment and all that other good shit. 
> 
> Hit me up on Twitter/Tumblr @SandraOhhhStan


	5. Eternal Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spanking, threatening Frank, bathroom head, mirror fucking...10/10 perfect day! 🥵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you squint a liiiiittle hard, you can see that I might’ve added a liiiittle bit of plot to the story. 🤷🏾♀️😩😩😩😩

Entering her bedroom, Villanelle paused as she took in the still sleeping body lying down. She shook her head and softly snorted, making her way over to her bed.

 

“Oh, Eveee.” She sung. “I thought we agreed, you would be up before I got back.”

 

She checked her watch. 

 

“We have to be at work in a hour and a half.”

 

She watched as Eve squirmed a little and then settle back into the bed. 

 

“Sweetheart, come on. You said you would be fine pulling an all nighter.” Villanelle huffed.

 

Eve had started a terrible habit of sleeping in late when she slept over Villanelle’s apartment. Ever since their special night, they began to stay over Villanelle’s place more than Eve’s. Blaming it on the mirrors, but they both were, separately, starting to gather the real reason.

 

“You shouldn’t be so good. I can barely stand.” Eve pouted causing Villanelle to chuckle.

 

“Eve, we are going to be late.” 

 

“15 more minutes, pleeease. So tired.” Eve mumbled, burying her face into the pillow. 

 

“Eve I gave you a whole hour more. Need I remind you that you have to shower, get dressed, we have to drive to get you coffee because you will be grumpy without it and that will turn into you grabbing coffee for the whole department as a common curtesy or whatever that means.” Villanelle rolled her eyes. “Up, now.”

 

“No!”

 

Villanelle’s eyebrow shot up as Eve, defiantly rolled away from her. 

 

“No?” 

 

Eve gave a confirming mumble of protest. 

 

Villanelle stared at herself in the mirrors as she pondered on who Eve thought she was talking to. 

 

Oh they were definitely going to be late now.

 

She reached up and swiftly yanked the covers off Eve before landing a hard smack on the back of Eve’s thighs. 

 

“Fuuuck!” Eve exclaimed, trying to flip over but couldn’t as Villanelle crawled onto the bed and settled down on her legs.

 

“Did you seriously just tell me, no?” Villanelle questioned. 

 

Another smack. 

 

“I’m sorry, daddy. I’ll get up.” Eve rushed out, moving a hand behind her to try to block Villanelle’s hands.

 

Villanelle chuckled and untied the tie from her neck and grabbed both of Eve’s hands, before wrapping it around them.

 

“Not too tight?” Villanelle asked softly, not wanting to hurt Eve in a bad way. 

 

“No...s’fine.” Eve whimpered.

 

“Good.” Villanelle rubbed her hands along Eve’s thighs, hips and ass before bringing a hand down on the bottom of Eve’s right ass cheek.

 

“Don’t ever tell me no again, you brat.” Villanelle growled, delivering another powerful smack to the left one. She gripped the area tightly in her palm, before administering several more hits to the reddening area. 

 

“Daddy! Please...I’m.. I’m sorry.” Eve stuttered, clenching her thighs and digging her hips into the bed.

 

Fuck she was so wet.

 

“No, you’re not. You like being a bad girl.” She leaned down a bit onto Eve’s ass cheeks. “Look at you, writhing in heat....such a filthy slut.”

 

Eve whined at Villanelle’s words, her wetness slipping down her thighs. No matter how much she would try to deny it, she loved being talked to in a corrupting manner. 

 

“Just filthy...all wet because Daddy’s spanking you.” Villanelle taunted, bring her hand down with a stinging slap causing Eve to cry out.

 

“P..please....m’your slut.” Eve feels the tears rolling down her face. Her thighs starting to shake.

 

Villanelle smirked, watching Eve’s fingers dig into each other. 

 

“You wanna cum? Huh? You wanna cum, my filthy little slut?” Villanelle roughly asked, landing a few more slaps onto Eve’s ass, listening to her sob into the pillow.

 

She was definitely not going to be able to sit properly today. Villanelle whimpered slightly at the thought of Eve’s beaten flesh, rubbing against her underwear. Her whimpers every time she would shift in her seat. Villanelle had to take several deep breaths, calming herself down. 

 

“Wanna...cum so bad... daddy... please.” Eve sobbed out.

 

“Why should I let you? Hm?” Villanelle gave another two slaps on both of Eve’s cheeks. “You were being disobedient.” 

 

“W..will be good..for you, daddy... won’t..be bad any..more.” 

 

“You’ll be my good girl?” Villanelle asked. 

 

“Yes! Fuck! Daddy...I..I’ll be your good girl.” Eve pleaded. 

 

Delivering one last hit, Villanelle pried Eve’s legs open and slid her fingers inside her. 

 

“Cum for me, my pretty little slut.” 

 

“Oh fuck!...ohhhh..oh my god!”  Eve shook and cried as she came. Hard. 

 

Villanelle leaned down a turned Eve’s head towards her, licking the slobber from her chin and pressing their lips together. She could feel the cum trickledown her fingers and down Eve’s thighs, onto the bed. 

 

“Good girl.” She slipped out of Eve and laid beside her, pulling Eve into her arms.

 

“Such a good girl, taking all of daddy’s hits. So pretty. So fucking beautiful. My sweet baby. Mine.” Villanelle praised, reaching behind Eve and untying her tie, throwing it off the bed. 

 

Eve whimpered and gripped onto Villanelle’s shirt. She was still slightly shaking as she buried her head in Villanelle’s neck. 

 

They laid in silence for a while with Villanelle giving soft praises to Eve and running her fingers through her hair. 

 

“I’m going to go run you a bath okay? We’re already going to be late, so there’s no point in rushing.” Villanelle explained, pressing kisses all over Eve’s face. 

 

“M’kay.” Eve murmured. As Villanelle started to get up, Eve whined and wrapped her arms tighter around Villanelle. “Wanna come with you.” 

 

Villanelle chuckled and shook her head before moving towards the end of the bed and hoisting Eve up in her arms. 

 

So fucking spoiled.

 

———

 

Arriving at the office, they were greeted by a room full of people. 

 

Elena, Konstantin, Carolyn and Frank stood stopped talking and stared at them. 

 

“Uh...good morning!” Villanelle awkwardly blurred out as Eve ducked and made her way over to her desk, avoiding Elena’s raised eyebrow.

 

“Villanelle..how wonderful for you and...Eve to finally join us.” Carolyn spoke slowly. 

 

Villanelle gave a tight smile, catching Konstantin’s suspicious eye. “We ran into each other at the coffee shop..what a coincidence we were both running late.” 

 

“You don’t drink coffee.” Konstantin observed. 

 

“I was getting a smoothie, duh!” Villanelle rolled her eyes and moved past the three with wide comical eye at Eve and Elena. 

 

Elena snorted as Eve shook her head and grabbed the container with the coffee she got for everyone. 

 

“I got you all coffee.” Eve smiled politely and handed everyone their cups. “Well..not you, Frank. I didn’t know I was going to have to see you today.” 

 

Frank grumbled at the fact that he wasn’t going to be getting any coffee. “Can we continue our discussion, now that they’ve arrived.” 

 

“What discussion?” Villanelle asked a little distracted as she watched Eve cautiously sit down into her chair. Smirking as Elena gagged, obviously aware of why they both were late, making Eve blush. 

 

“Frank wants to take over the “Peel Convention”.” Carolyn explains. 

 

“What?! No! It’s ours! We worked too hard for that convention.” Eve protested.

 

“It should be me and my team, since seniority rules. I’ve been here longer, Villanelle and Konstantin just got here. This was my team when we started working on the convention and I feel I should have it.” Frank whined.

 

“Well, obviously you weren’t doing your job right? That’s why you got the boot. I would hate for this convention to end up in lesser hands.” Villanelle spoke up. She honestly didn’t care about the convention, but she could see how bothered Eve was. 

 

“Frank, you didn’t even help us with it. You made us do it alone, mate. That’s totally not fair.” Elena backed up. Before Frank could come back with a retort, Carolyn spoke up.

 

“Alright, I don’t want anymore bickering. Even though I agree with Eve and Elena...seniority rules. The convention will be passed over to Frank.” 

 

Eve huffs and sits back into her chair, staring at the ground. 

 

Villanelle felt an unknown pang in her chest at Eve sullen expression, and realizes she never wanted to see her face like that again.

 

“Okay...fine...but, we’re taking back all of our notes and information.” Villanelle inserts. 

 

Frank’s mouth is agape, like he’s about to protest.

 

“What? Did you think we were just going to let you steal this from us and just fly through it? From what I understand, you obviously had no part in helping so, you and your shittly little team can do everything for yourselves. Since you know what you’re doing, finishing 3months work in a month should be easy peasy, right?” She stared at him with challenging eyes, daring him to speak. 

 

“Yes...that’s..that’s fine.” Frank gulped. 

 

Eve gave a small smile to Villanelle at her attempt to lessen the blow of having something she worked so hard on, taken from her. 

 

“Good! Now that, that’s dealt with, everyone as they were.” Carolyn concludes and makes her way out of the office. 

 

Villanelle watched as Frank gave a small smirk and made his way over to Eve. She was immediately on high alert. 

 

“Eve, pleasure as always.” Frank smugly spoke, holding his hand out for Eve to shake. 

 

“You’re a dickswab.” Eve growls out with a disgusted look on her face. 

 

Villanelle’s eyes widen at Eve’s anger. She was in the process of laughing when her mood flipped when Frank, menacingly leaned over Eve.

 

“And you’re a tiresome, think bucket of a woman. You should really learn to stay in your place.” Eve flinched, slightly, at the venom in his words. 

 

“Hey!” Villanelle snarled and rose from her seat. “You need to watch your fucking tone.” 

 

“Villanelle...” Konstantin started. 

 

“You ever speak to her like that again and I will make your life a living hell, do you understand me?” She threatened as she got closer to Frank, standing up at her full height to him. Even though he was slightly taller than her, the aura she gave off was larger than life itself. And Frank was absolutely shitting his pants. 

 

“You ever speak to her or anyone else like that in my presence, again  and I was personally kick your teeth in, okay?” Villanelle whole body shook as she clenched her fists.

 

No one will ever speak to Eve in that way in front of her. She would fucking ruin them. 

 

Frank wordlessly nodded and immediately flew out of room before Villanelle could make him apologize. 

 

“Fucking piece of shit.” She growled and closed her eyes, taking several deep breaths. She couldn’t shake the feeling though, the feeling of pure despise. 

 

Eve watched as Villanelle’s fingers clenched and unclenched. This was a side she’s never seen of Villanelle before. The way Villanelle’s jaw flinched and her nose wiggles a little, it made her feel..she wasn’t sure. She just wanted to make sure Villanelle was okay. 

 

She was just about to reach for her, when Villanelle bolted from the room. 

 

“Leave her... she just needs to cool off.” Konstantin stops Eve when he sees her rising from her seat. Eve reluctantly nods, shying away from the suspicious eye Konstantin casted upon her.

 

“Well, have a nice remainder of the day, ladies.” Konstantin bids them adieu. 

 

“Wow...that was..intense.” Elena said after a moment of silence. 

 

“Yeah...pretty intense.”

 

“So...is she like that in bed?” Elena  snorted as Eve groaned and buried her face in her hands. 

 

She would never tire of teasing Eve about her newfound sex life. 

 

They didn’t see Villanelle for the rest of the day and they were now finishing up the last of their paperwork about to head out when the office door opened. 

 

Eve’s head snapped up, hoping it was Villanelle but sadly it was just Hugo. 

 

“Good evening, ladies. Would you like to join the gang for some drinks?” 

 

Elena instantly agreed as Eve sat hesitantly. She really wanted to go find Villanelle since she wasn’t answering her texts.

 

“Uh...I don’t know. I have a lot to do here. I might just stay around for a while.” She explained. 

 

“Come on, Eve! Live a little! And you never turn down a drink.” Hugo persuades. Eve sat in silence for a while and took a deep breath. 

 

“Fine! Only for a little while. I have things I need to do later.” Eve relented and sent Villanelle a text after packing her things up. 

 

_Please call me..or text me? I’m worried. I hope you’re okay. I’ll be at the bar, come and find me later if you want?_

Eve sighed and headed out of the door behind Elena and Hugo, looking back at Villanelle’s things still littered on her desk while she hits the light and closes the door. 

 

Villanelle exited the work gym, feeling slightly better than earlier.

 

She had to get the dangerous thoughts from her mind before she went off the deep end. She hadn’t been that angry since... 

 

She shook her head at the thought. 

 

Pulling out her phone, she checked her messages and cursed at the numerous ones from Eve. 

 

Sending an ‘I’m okay.’ To Konstantin, Villanelle scrolled through the text messages Eve sent her and her chest started beating fast at the evident care Eve had for her. 

 

Deciding against calling her, Villanelle headed up to the office and grabbed her things, making her way over to the bar.

 

———-

 

Upon entering, Villanelle was hit with a wave of nostalgia of the first time she walked in here. She smiled as she looked around and spotted Eve in the same place she was on their first night. 

 

Before she could make it over to Eve, a body stepped in front of her. 

 

“Hi.” The woman spoke. 

 

“Uh...Hi.” Villanelle gave a small smile, trying to side step her. 

 

“I’m Nadia. I work for the company. I see you around sometimes and I just wanted to drop up and say hello.” 

 

“Drop in.” Villanelle corrected, she was getting a little agitated at the intercept. She just wanted Eve. 

 

“Right, right. Drop in.” Nadia gave a nervous laugh. “So...I recognize your accent...Moscow?” Villanelle nodded uninterestingly. “Seems like we have a lot in common.” 

 

While Villanelle was mildly distracted by Nadia, Eve found herself gazing around the bar and her eyes landed on Villanelle. 

 

She smiled slightly until she realized she was talking to one of the interns at the job. Eve never considered herself a jealous person, but as the interns hand found itself on Villanelle’s arm, Eve squinted. 

 

Rising from her chair, Eve dismissed her drink and stalked over to them. 

 

“Hey, I didn’t think you would make it.” Eve spoke loudly as she  stood next to Villanelle, tightly gripping her fingers. “You are?” 

 

Villanelle looked down at Eve as she sent a cold stare to Nadia. She tried to keep her smirk under control but she couldn’t help to let it slip. Eve’s possessiveness was a real turn on.

 

“Um..I’m Nadia. We’ve met before. Eve right?” 

 

“Right. Well, sorry to interrupt, but I’m taking her, so bye.” Eve rolled her eyes and dragged Villanelle past the bar and into the surprisingly empty bathroom. 

 

“Wooow.. that was really-“ Villanelle is cut off as Eve pushes her against the bathroom door. 

 

“Mine!” She growls as she pulls Villanelle’s neck down and smashes their lips together. The kiss is hungry, sloppy and full of so much passion. 

 

Eve trails her lips down Villanelle’s neck, biting and sucking, leaving wet marks. 

 

“Fuck, baby.” Villanelle leans her head back against the door and lets Eve do whatever she wanted. 

 

“Tell me, you’re mine.” Eve whined against Villanelle’s neck. 

 

“I’m yours, sweetheart. You know that.” Villanelle reassures as she switched their position, pressing Eve’s small frame into the door.

 

“Why were you talking to her?” Eve pouted. 

 

“She stopped me to talk to me, okay. I wasn’t interested, I was trying to find you. That’s what you asked me, right? To find you?” Villanelle softly spoke, kissing onto a particular sensitive spot on Eve’s neck.

 

“Yeees.” Eve hissed as Villanelle bit down. Her thighs clenched. 

 

“You have nothing to worry about, I’m yours and you’re mine.” Villanelle spoke with conviction. 

 

Eve gave a small smile as they leaned their foreheads together.

 

“Where’d you go earlier?” 

 

“The gym...needed to work off some steam.” Villanelle explained resting her head in the crook of Eve’s neck and wrapping her arms around her waist. 

 

“Are you okay, now? You looked pretty angry.” Eve rubbed up and down Villanelle’s back. 

 

“I’m sorry, If I scared you or anything. But, he had no right to say those things to you or even get in your face the way he did. I wanted to seriously harm him.” Villanelle frowned. 

 

“I shouldn’t have called him a dickswab, I mean it was funny. It’s what Bill and I have always wanted to call him, but I should’ve expected him to bite back.” Eve shrugged. 

 

Villanelle jaw clenched, feeling the anger creep back up.

 

“No. No one should ever speak to you that way...not even me. You deserve so much more than that. You are amazing.” 

 

Eve blushed and shook her head.

 

“Hey, stop that. You’re perfect.” Villanelle ran her finger up and down Eve’s cheek. “My perfect baby.”

 

Villanelle swallowed deeply as Eve looked up at her in desperation. 

 

“I wanna thank you for taking up for me, daddy.” 

 

“You don’t have to do that, baby.” Villanelle gasped as Eve lowered herself onto the ground. 

 

“But I want to, daddy. Please?” Eve pouted, tugging on the belt of Villanelle’s pants. 

 

“Okay, sweetheart. Go ahead and make daddy feel good.” 

 

Eve made a pleased sound in the back of her throat and started unbuckling Villanelle’s belt. She bit her lip as she unbuttoned Villanelle’s pants and yanked down her pants. 

 

“Mm, want you so bad, daddy.” Eve moans, nuzzling her face into Villanelle’s stomach and softly bites down hard on her hip. 

 

Villanelle hissed and gripped her fingers in Eve’s thick locks. “Don’t be a bad girl. Make daddy feel good or I won’t let you cum later.” 

 

She punctuated her sentence with a light slap against Eve’s cheek. Just enough to slightly sting. She would never cause any serious harm to Eve. 

 

Eve reveled in the stinging sensation. Her breath picking up as she touched the pinkish area. 

 

“You such a pretty little slut like that. All flushed and pink from my hand.” Villanelle lightly slapped Eve again. “You like it, don’t you, you filthy slut.” 

 

Eve gave a high pitched whine as tears filled her eyes. “Yes, Daddy.”

 

Villanelle chuckled and tightened her grip in Eve’s hair. “I’ll keep that in mind. Now make daddy cum.” 

 

She landed one last slap to Eve’s face and swiped the tear that escaped from her eyes. Watching in anticipation as Eve eagerly pulled her underwear to the side and buried her face between Villanelle’s legs. 

 

“Oh fuck! Yes, baby.” Villanelle’s head slammed back against the door, moaning at Eve’s tongue continuously swiping over her clit and her slipping a finger inside of her. 

 

Kicking her pants off her feet, Villanelle hitched one of her legs over Eve’s shoulder and humped her face. 

 

Eve slid another finger inside of Villanelle, taking advantage of her now open for her. She worked her fingers and tongue in tandem, wanting to make her daddy cum.

 

Villanelle felt her thighs shaking under Eve’s ministrations. 

 

“Ohhh, baby...such a good girl. That’s it, sweetheart. Daddy’s almost there.” Villanelle panted.

 

Eve dug her face deeper, chasing Villanelle as she inched back a little. Her fingers pushing deeper, hitting Villanelle’s spot. 

 

“Eve! Fuck! I’m gonna cum.” Villanelle moaned. 

 

Eve moaned as she looked up from between Villanelle’s legs,  watching how Villanelle’s chest rose and sunk and how she drew a little blood from biting her lip so hard. 

 

She marveled at the fact that she could make Villanelle lose it, in this way. 

 

“Oh fuuuck!” Villanelle yelled as her body tensed at first and then relaxed. 

 

Eve moaned as Villanelle’s juices coated her fingers. She slipped them out of her before shoving them into her own mouth. Eager to get a taste of Villanelle. 

 

She never broke eye contact with Villanelle as she sucked hard on her fingers, coating them with her spit. 

 

Villanelle growled and bent down to pull her pants up and tugged Eve to her feet. 

 

“We’re leaving.” She demanded and gripped Eve’s hand, dragging her from the bathroom, ignoring the looks they got on the way out.

 

———-

 

“Ugh! Fuck, daddy.” Eve grunted as Villanelle slammed into her from behind. They had been going at it, literally, for the whole night. It was nearing dawn when they finished round 5. 

 

Now, she had Eve bent over the dresser, pounding into her while they both watched through the mirror.

 

“C’mon baby. Give it to me.” Villanelle groaned, watching Eve’s eyes roll back as she pushed back against her. “That’s it, sweet baby,  fuck yourself. Use daddy to make yourself feel good.” 

 

Eve continued to push herself back, her ass slamming forcefully into Villanelle’s pelvis. Her fingers gripping the edge of the dresser as her head falls onto it. 

 

Villanelle tuts. “Look at yourself, baby.” She pulls Eve’s hair, lifting her head and in turn, making Eve’s back arch. “Look at how ruined you are...so beautiful. I want you to watch as I fuck the shit out of you, so you can see how much of a slobbering mess you become. Do not take your fucking eyes off the mirror, do you understand me?” 

 

Y...yes, d..daddy! I.. I.. under... stand.” Eve sobbed as she watched how deep and rough Villanelle was fucking her. She literally felt it deep in her stomach.

 

She filled the room with her pathetic moans and cries. 

 

Villanelle kept a bruising grip on Eve’s hips as she sped her thrusts up. Her eyes focus on Eve’s glassy eyes, staring at her helplessly through the mirror. 

 

“Good girl...so obedient for me.” Villanelle whispers in her ear as she sucks on the side of Eve’s neck. 

 

“D...Daddy...ple..please. I.. can’t.. gonna...lose it. It’s..too..m..much.” Eve begs, drool running down her lips as she feels her legs start to give out. 

 

Villanelle presses Eve into the dresser, making the toy slip deeper into her causing the rest of whatever was left to slide fully into Eve.  

 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” Eve felt herself gush on the toys length without warning. 

 

“Shit, baby.” Villanelle gasped in amazement watching Eve’s wetness coat the toy and her stomach. She gaped at how Eve’s wetness made it easier to stroke into her now. 

 

Eve cried out as Villanelle lost control, pounding into her at an alarming rate. Whimpering at Villanelle’s slight manhandling of her as she pushed her face into the glass, the fog from her heavy breathing covering the surface. 

 

“Look at how fucking pretty you look for me. So fucking pathetic and whiney.” Villanelle grounded out into Eve’s ear before sliding her tongue inside of it, meeting some slight resistance inside of Eve as she tightened around the toy. 

 

Eve’s sobs can be heard throughout the room, along with Villanelle’s heavy breathing. She can’t even get words out as Villanelle wraps her fingers around her throat and squeezes. Her hips picking up the pace. 

 

Villanelle smirks as she feels the strangled moans and gasps under her hand, peering into Eve’s glazed eyes and weak expression. 

 

“Look at you, baby..you’re a pretty little mess. My pretty, little, messy slut.” Villanelle snarls, giving repeated harsh and deep thrust against her sensitive spot. She wraps her arm around Eve’s middle keeping her upright, sucking dark bruises all over her neck. 

 

Eve‘s nails dug into the arm around her stomach and the hand wrapped tightly around her neck. 

 

“I...I..p..p..please. S..so w..weak. M’gonna...b..burst. C..can’t anymore.” Eve’s all but begging for mercy. 

 

“You ready to come all over, daddy? Huh? You wanna cum on daddy’s toy? Ready to let go?” Villanelle chuckled at the pitiful nod Eve gave. She held Eve tight in her arms as she continues to fuck Eve into oblivion, sending her into overstimulation.

 

“Fuuuck! F...fuuuuck! Daddy! Y..yes! I..I’m cumming! I..m... m’gonna cum..all..o..over you, daddy!” Eve trembled as her mind clouded over. 

 

Villanelle moaned giving one last particularly hard thrust and watched as Eve’s eyes rolled back and her mouth open in a silent scream, nearly collapsing onto the dresser if it wasn’t for Villanelle’s hands on her. 

 

Eve whimpered as Villanelle slid the messy toy from inside of Eve and unbuckled herself from it, letting it fall to the floor. 

 

She carefully flipped Eve around and lifted her still shaking body into her arms. “Bath or bed, sweetheart?” 

 

“S..so tired. W...wanna sleep and..hold y..you.” Eve mumbled, she was so dizzy and lightheaded, she honestly didn’t even know what was going on around her. 

 

“Okay, baby.” Villanelle maneuvered her way over to the bad and careful sat down and moved back against the headboard to lay down with Eve on top of her. 

 

Eve immediately snuggled into Villanelle and gripped tightly onto her fingers, needing something to ground herself. 

 

Villanelle placed calming kisses around Eve’s face and traced light circles on her back, feeling Eve’s body relax into hers. 

 

“Goodnight, sweet baby.” Villanelle whispered in her ear, chuckling as Eve mumbled incoherent words back to her. 

 

She laid with a sleeping Eve on top of her, smiling at the soft snores that escaped from Eve. She could get use to this... whatever it was. She wanted more of it and she wanted it only with Eve. 

 

She grinned to herself as she felt the familiar pang in her chest that’s been prominent since she met Eve. She pressed a light kiss to Eve’s slightly parted lips before gripping her tighter and falling

to sleep, herself. 

 

Yeah..she could definitely get use to this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t give me a fuck about their job, it’s just an excuse to have them in the same place together at damn near all times 😩😩😩😩😩😩 
> 
> HMU on Timblr/Twitter @SandraOhhhStan 
> 
> Enjoy 🤪🤪🤪


	6. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff... (f)Phone calls...Fornication...Feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t add in a little dominant Eve 🤷🏾♀️🤙🏾🤣🤣

Villanelle stepped into her bedroom with a bounce in her step, smiling hard as she holds a package in her hands. She crept towards the closet, carefully hiding it and made her way back over to the bed, taking in the sight of Eve sprawled out, asleep.

 

Biting her lip, she marveled at the view she had. Eve laying on her back with one of her arms thrown over her eyes and the other resting on top of her stomach, wearing nothing but one of Villanelle’s shirts and a pair of blue, lacy underwear.

 

Slowly climbing onto the bed, she settled in next to Eve. 

 

“Baby?” Villanelle whispers, running her finger up and down Eve’s cheek. 

 

“Hmm?” Eve slightly jolts causing Villanelle to shush her, slipping her fingers through Eve’s hair and messaging her scalp. 

 

“Sorry to wake you, sweetheart but daddy was getting lonely.” 

 

Eve tiredly opens her eyes and giggles at Villanelle small pout. 

 

“How was your nap?” Villanelle asked as Eve turned and wrapped her arms around Villanelle’s waist, burying her face in her neck.

 

“It was fine. How long was I out?” Eve presses soft kisses to Villanelle’s skin.

 

“About 3 hours....I missed you.” Villanelle sheepishly admits as Eve pulls back and take in the honest look on her face. 

 

“Why didn’t you wake me sooner?” 

 

Villanelle shrugs. “I knew how tired you were. I didn’t want you miss out on some much needed sleep. I know I push you to the limit sometimes.” 

 

“Aw, Daddy.” Eve smiles and pulls Villanelle’s lips down to hers. The kiss is slow and sweet. Both smiling into it, barely able keep their lips connected. 

 

“Take this off.” Villanelle grunts, ripping the buttons on her own shirt before pulling it off of Eve’s shoulders. “Mm, better.” 

 

They resumed their light kissing as Villanelle traced circles around Eve’s stomach. 

 

They’re cut off when Eve’s phone starts ringing, annoyingly. 

 

“Oh my god.” Villanelle groans, looking over towards the night stand and reaching for Eve’s phone. Before she hands it to her she sees Elena’s name and rolls her eyes knowing they were going to be on the phone for a while. 

 

“Sorry, Daddy. I have to take this. It’s about Kenny’s birthday party next weekend.” Eve gives her an apologetic smile as she answered the phone. 

 

“Hey!” Eve greeted, pushing herself to sit up against the headboard. 

 

Villanelle sighed as she listened to them talk for a solid 5 minutes before groaning. 

 

“You want me to take this in the living room?” Eve asked her, pressing her hand over the speaker. 

 

“Nooo, I’m just bored.” Villanelle pouts, flopping over and laying her head into Eve’s lap. 

 

Eve chuckles. “Yeah, no. She’s just irritated you interrupted us.” She runs her fingers through Villanelle’s hair. “Elena says she’s sorry, but you’ll get over it.” 

 

Villanelle grunts and mumbles “fuck off” before nuzzling her head deeper into Eve’s lap, playfully biting onto her bare thigh. 

 

Eve gasped and tried to push Villanelle’s head away but Villanelle catches it and keeps it in a tight grip. 

 

“No, yeah, I’m fine...yeah you can merge them into the call...yeah I’ll hold.” Eve looks down at Villanelle.

 

“Stooop. Daddy, dooon’t.” Eve whines as Villanelle presses kisses along her pantie covered area. 

 

“Talk to your friends, baby.” Villanelle smirks, putting the phone back up to Eve’s ear. 

 

Eve bites her lip, holding back a moan as Elena, Hugo and Jess’s voice fills the phone. 

 

“Y..yeah, I’m here...hi Hugo, how are you?...yes, I’m fine. Thank you for asking.” 

 

Villanelle growled, hearing Hugo’s name and gripped Eve’s underwear, ripping them. 

 

“Are you kidding me?!” Eve asks in disbelief before letting out an unexpected moan as Villanelle shoves her face in between her thighs. 

 

“Oh...oh my god!” Eve cries out, feeling Villanelle wrap her lips around Eve’s clit and sucks.

 

“Yes!...I’m..I'm here. Just..just cramps. They’re really kicking my ass.” Eve pants out, eagerly trying to pull away from Villanelle’s grub on her hips. 

 

Villanelle pulls away for a second, prying Eve’s thighs apart before settling in between them, pulling Eve back against her tongue again. 

 

“Y..yeah...we have everything..ready. It..should..oh, fuck!” Eve digs her heals into Villanelle’s back as she pushes the tip of her tongue inside of Eve. 

 

“I’m fine..I’m fine...yes... they are a fucking pain!” Eve pushed against Villanelle’s head, using the last bit of her strength to nudge Villanelle away. 

 

“Push me away again and I swear to god, I will give you something to scream about.” Villanelle threateningly whispered before yanking Eve down the bed and wrapping her arms around her thighs and tucking back into Eve’s tight opening. 

 

Eve, unable to hold in her moans and whimpers, tangled her hand in Villanelle’s hair, finally giving in while still trying to hold a conversation. 

 

After a while, Villanelle loses herself in Eve’s taste, momentarily forgetting she was on the phone as she pushes her tongue deeper and deeper inside. 

 

“Uh...guys...I’m gonna go... I can’t..fuck!” Eve moaned, ending the call and tossing the phone somewhere on the bed. 

 

Villanelle loved the view she got whenever she ate out Eve. The way her back arched, the way her body trembles as she reached up and played with her own nipples and mostly, how much Eve’s desire showed as they locked eyes. It just made Villanelle want to eat Eve out for hours...maybe even days. 

 

“Daddy...tongue feels..so good.” Eve whimpers as Villanelle began to fuck into her with her tongue. “So fucking..good daddy.” 

 

“You like daddy’s tongue, baby?” 

 

“Yeeees, love daddy’s tongue.” 

 

Villanelle smirks and takes Eve’s slick nub into her mouth, twirling her tongue around it and presses two fingers into Eve.

 

“Fuck! Daddy. Gon...gonna cum so hard.” Eve sobs, body starting to convulse as Villanelle roughly fucks Eve with her finger. 

 

Villanelle holds Eve’s hips down, feeling her clenching around her fingers. Tongue flicking hungrily at her clit as her fingers push pass her tightness. 

 

“Fuuuuuck, I’m cumming! I’m fucking cumming.” Eve yells, toes curling as her eyes squeezed shut. 

 

Villanelle moans as she removes her fingers and plunged her tongue back into Eve’s pussy, slurping her juices up while Eve clenched around her tongue.

 

Eve gasped as Villanelle kissed all over her wet thighs before taking one last lick at Eve’s clit.

 

“Fuck you taste so good baby.” Villanelle groans, pressing a kiss to Eve’s lips. Letting her tongue slip in so Eve could taste herself. 

 

“You...are so cruel.” Eve pants, trying to control her breathing as Villanelle gets off the bed, stripping her clothes off as she makes her way over to the dresser. 

 

“Oh baby, you haven’t seen cruel yet.” Villanelle chuckles, pulling out their toy and lacing herself up into the harness. 

 

Striding back over to the bed, Villanelle kneels onto it and crawls slowly over to Eve. 

 

Grabbing her legs, Villanelle pulls them over her shoulder and puts her entire body weight onto Eve, pinning her down. Wrapping her arms tightly around Eve’s body, she slides the toy fully inside of her. 

 

“Wait...wait don’t move..need a minute.” Eve gasps out, placing her hand on Villanelle’s stomach. 

 

“Take your time, sweetheart.” Villanelle litters soft kisses all over Eve’s face.

 

After a few minutes, Eve moves her hand and places them on Villanelle’s arms, gripping on to them as Villanelle starts to give slow thrust. 

 

“You ready?” Villanelle asks, looking deep into her eyes. Eve nods and braced herself as Villanelle smirks and delivers one powerful thrust. 

 

“Shit!” Eve cries out, sinking her nails into Villanelle’s back. 

 

Villanelle pounds into Eve relentlessly, groaning into her neck at the sting of her nails. 

 

“Fuck, baby.” Villanelle moans, sucking and biting down onto Eve’s neck. Fuck that excuse about menstrual pains, she wanted her friends to know exactly why Eve had to hang up the phone. She was going to mark the hell out of Eve’s neck and make her wear the most revealing shirt. 

 

“D..daddy...so deep.” Eve whimpers, feeling herself tightening around the toy already.

 

Villanelle leans up, watching the way Eve’s breathe gets caught in her throat with each stroke and they way she covers her face in embarrassment when she whined a little too loud. 

 

“Don’t cover your face, sweet baby. I wanna see how good, I’m making you feel.” Villanelle growls, pressing Eve’s small frame deeper into the bed. She always knew she had a size kink, but with Eve, it really showed. She just wanted to pick Eve up and fuck her tiny body into any and every surface. 

 

Her pretty little, tiny baby. 

 

Eve squirmed and whimpered as Villanelle pounded into her at an alarming pace, tears falling from her eyes. 

 

“Too hard?” Villanelle asks in concern, as she slows down a bit.

 

“N..nooo...harder!” Eve whimpers, reaching down and grabbing Villanelle’s hips. Pushing her farther in her. 

 

“Such a needy little slut.” Villanelle chuckles. “What would your friends say if they heard and saw just how needy you were for me?” 

 

Eve grew wetter and her moans get louder. 

 

“Yes, baby. Let it out. You know how much daddy loves your moans. Maybe I should call them back so they can hear you. Sweet, innocent Eve, getting pounded by daddy.”

 

Eve pouted. “N..not sweet...n..not inn...innocent.” 

 

“Oh really?” Villanelle flips them over, settling Eve onto her hips. “Then show me how much of a bad girl you are.” 

 

Eve places her hands on Villanelle’s stomach before slowly starting to ride her. 

 

“That’s all you got?” Villanelle teased, snapping her hips up, hitting Eve’s sensitive spot.

 

“Fuck! Let..me..try!” Eve demands, slamming her hips down causing the toy to rub, roughly against Villanelle’s clit.

 

“Damn, baby.” Villanelle gasps, gripping Eve’s waist.

 

“No! Hands..stay here!” Eve removes Villanelle hands from her body and holds them down by her head, continuing to roughly slam her hips onto the toy. 

 

She grew more confident as Villanelle’s breathing picked up, as she watched Eve take over.

 

“Baby...shit.” Villanelle whines while Eve plays with her sensitive nipples, her hips desperately jerking.

 

“Look at you, daddy. How pathetic and needy you look, while I play with your nipples. My slutty, daddy.”

 

Villanelle gulps and bites her lip at Eve’s degrading words. 

 

“Ooooh fuck.” Villanelle whimpers, throwing her head back as Eve damn near fucks her into mattress at a rough speed.

 

“Yes! Daddy! I’m cumming.” Eve yells, putting her hands on Villanelle’s chest and uses her as leverage to get herself off. With a few more pounds, Eve’s body twitches.

 

Villanelle is mesmerized watching Eve’s juices flow out of her and onto the toy and Villanelle’s stomach. 

 

She pushes her hips up into Eve, trying to gain some friction to make herself cum, but Eve rises off the toy with her opening right at the tip.

 

“Eeeeve! Nooo! Come on, baby.” Villanelle whined. “Please, please, plea-“ 

 

She’s cut off as Eve delivers a light slap to her face, rendering her speechless. 

 

“Shut up.” Eve warns, sinking back down onto the toy. 

 

Villanelle watches with wide, glossy eyes as Eve unhurriedly grinds onto the toy, sending shocks of pleasure to her clit.

 

“Mine! My daddy! Only mine!” Eve growls, giving Villanelle another smack. Her thrust increase slightly but are still slow and deep. “Tell me!” 

 

Another slap.

 

“Yours...I’m yours baby.” Villanelle whispers. “Only yours.” 

 

“Who do you belong to?” Eve smirks, pinching Villanelle’s nipple.

 

“I belong to you, Eve. Baby... fuck, I belong to you!” Villanelle’s eyes roll in the back of her head.

 

Eve laughs at the pitiful sounds escaping Villanelle’s lips.

 

“You want me so bad, don’t you daddy? You don’t even care how much of a needy whore you sound like.” Eve leans down and trails her tongue all over Villanelle’s neck. 

 

“Please let me cum, Eve. Baby, please let me cum.” Villanelle cries, gripping her fingers into the sheets by her head.

 

Eve grins, realizing Villanelle hasn’t moved her hands from where she put them, at all. 

 

“Such an obedient, daddy.” 

 

Villanelle feels herself grow slicker at the praise. She starts lightly chanting Eve’s name as she nears the edge.

 

“That’s it, daddy, let me know who’s really in charge here.” Eve whispers in her ear and then bites down roughly on her neck. Her pace speeds up tremendously.

 

“Oh fuck! Eve I’m cumming! Don’t stop! Shit, sweetheart! Please, don’t stop.” Villanelle sobs, her whole body shaking as the wave washes over her. 

 

“Come on, Daddy! Let go for me. Such a good daddy.” Eve adorned, smiling as Villanelle’s body twitches, bathing in the praise she was getting.

 

Eve curses softly as Villanelle hips uncontrollably lift, fucking the toy deeper into her. She rubs her stiff clit as she cums again, this time with Villanelle who still seems to be cumming. 

 

Nothing could be heard but the heavy breathing of the both of them as they fell back against the bed. 

 

Eve looks over at Villanelle and notices that she’s still slightly shaking with tears falling down her eyes. 

 

“Hey, Vil? You okay? I didn’t hurt did I? You didn’t use the safe word, I figured everything was okay.” Eve panicked and reached for Villanelle, helping her take off the harness and pulling her into her arms.

 

“Hey, talk to me! Let me know you’re okay.” Eve pleaded as Villanelle remained quiet.

 

“I’m fine. Eve, I’m fine..don’t panic.” Villanelle spoke after a few seconds. “I just...wow. That was intense.” 

 

“It was okay? I didn’t do anything wrong?” Eve searched Villanelle’s eyes, making sure that she wasn’t holding anything back. 

 

“I promise. You didn't do anything wrong.” Eve nodded and pulled Villanelle back into her arms. “ I never knew I was into getting slapped and being called a slut... you learn something new everyday.”

 

Eve laughed as she placed a gentle kiss on Villanelle’s lips. 

 

“Did I do a good job, daddy?” Eve asked. 

 

“You did a fucking amazing job, sweetheart. So amazing...so perfect.” Villanelle praised. “Now, that I know you’re not so sweet and innocent, we can try some other things.” 

 

Eve blushed as Villanelle wiggles her eyebrows. 

 

“What kind of other things?” Eve asked, curiously. 

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Villanelle smirked. “We will discuss on a later note. I am very tired, you wore me out.” 

 

“Fine.” Eve playfully sighed and snuggled deeper into Villanelle chest, trying to get comfortable. 

 

She feels something poking into her back and reaches back, grabbing her discarded phone. 

 

Before she could sit it back on the nightstand, it lights up with a text reminder from over an hour ago. 

 

It was from Elena.

 

_You nasty bitches owe me, I had to spend almost an hour trying to convince Jess and Hugo that it was literally you having period cramps and not moaning over the phone! Tell Villanelle to keep it in her pants next time! 🤮_

Eve chuckled and showed it to Villanelle who snorted. 

 

“Tell her I’ll buy her coffee and croissants for the rest of the week.” 

 

After sending the text, Eve tosses her phone onto the nightstand and buries her face into Villanelle neck, placing soft kisses on it. 

 

“Night.” She smiles as Villanelle pulls her in tighter. 

 

“Night, baby.” 

 

As Eve laid there, listening to Villanelle fall asleep, she could feel those three words on the tip of her tongue, threatening to spill out. 

 

No...it was definitely too soon. Wasn’t it? And she knew Villanelle definitely didn’t feel that type of way about her. 

 

Right?

 

She stared down at Villanelle’s face, noticing the content smile that appeared....

 

Maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully my damn devices won’t be a bitch so, I can get chapter 7 out in a timely manner 😩😩😩 (highly doubt it, but hey...one can dream!) 
> 
> HMU on tumblr/twitter @SandraOhhhStan🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪


	7. Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, Fluff, Filth and in that order!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo...uhhh...YEAH! I wrote this...enjoy! 🥵🥵🥵🥵🙇🏾♀️
> 
> A little knife action😳😳🤭 Blood TW! 
> 
> *runs and hides*

“Here you are, as promised.” Villanelle greeted Elena with a coffee and a croissant as her and Eve strolled in the office Monday morning.

 

“Mmm. Thank you, madam. Although, I don’t think this is enough to cover having to listen to Eve moaning and groaning over the phone.” Elena gagged, taking a sip of her coffee.

 

“Can we never speak of that again? That’d be great, thanks.” Eve groaned, flopping into her chair. 

 

Villanelle gave a soft chuckle as she sat in her chair, clicking through her emails. 

 

“I think Jess knows what was happening, I’m sure she knows the difference between cramp moaning and orgasm moaning. Hugo, however, poor bastard was so worried. Asked me if he should pop by your place and bring you chocolate.” Elena laughed as she watched Eve and Villanelle, unconsciously, give the same disgusted look.

 

“That man child needs to learn how to take a hint.” Villanelle grunted out. She was really getting tired of him and his excessive flirting with Eve. It was getting to the point where she just wanted to grab Eve and shove her tongue down her throat whenever he was around. 

 

Eve was hers and only hers. 

 

Speaking of the devil. 

 

Hugo comes bursting through their office door, shouting his greetings. 

 

“You know there’s a door for a reason, yes?” Villanelle frowned. “You should learn how to knock.” 

 

“I never had to knock when Bill was here.” He answered smartly. 

 

“Well, obviously, I am not Bill... if the door is closed, knock next time.” She glared at him. 

 

Looking away from her intense eyes. Hugo cleared his throat and bounced over to Eve. 

 

“Hey, Eve. I’m glad you’re feeling better. Well, at least you look like you’re feeling better. I know you women power through your female stuff.” 

 

Villanelle and Elena’s eyes met as they shook their head at Hugo’s utter stupidity. 

 

“Uh..thanks, Hugo.” Eve awkwardly responds. 

 

Elena’s eyes flicker humorously between Villanelle’s scowl, Eve’s awkward posture and Hugo’s oblivious smile. 

 

“I’m gonna go visit Konstantin.” Villanelle announces abruptly. She really couldn’t stand being in the same room as Hugo and his peculiar face.

 

“Uh, okay. See you later?” Eve smiled hopefully.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be back..when it’s less crowded.” Villanelle exited the office and slammed the door behind before making her way to Konstantin’s office.

 

Without knocking, she burst inside.

 

“Konstantin!! How wonderful to see you.” She greets, plopping down into his guest chair and resting her feet onto his desk.

 

“Villanelle...no manners as usual. How are you?” Konstantin says not looking up from his computer. 

 

“I am great. Well, more than great, I am fantastic!” Villanelle smiles. 

 

Konstantin finally looks up, realizing there was no sarcasm in Villanelle’s voice. 

 

“I see Bill’s old team is treating you well?” Konstantin observes. 

 

“Yeah, they’re amazing. Elena’s smart, funny, helpful. Eve’s...” Villanelle trails off with a small smile of her face. “Eve’s amazing, extremely intelligent...so willing to give, you know?” 

 

She looks up and notices Konstantin’s pensive look. 

 

“Well, anyway! Yeah, they’re amazing. It’s gonna be shit having to move to Frank’s team when Bill comes back.” 

 

“What is with you and her?” Konstantin asks. 

 

“Me and who?” Villanelle feigns obliviousness.

 

“Eve Polassi.” 

 

“Polastri. Jesus, Konstantin. The woman works for you, the least you can do is remember her name.” Villanelle scoffs, avoiding eye contact. 

 

“Eve Polastri..what is going on?” 

 

“Nothing is going on. What do you mean?” Villanelle could feel her heart beating out of her chest. 

 

“You had this lost look in your eyes when you were talking about her. I’m just wondering if it this is something I need to be worried about? Is this the same thing as A-“ 

 

Villanelle gets up from her seat and leans against the wall. “No, it is not the same thing.” It’s worse. “I don’t even think about her in that way.” 

 

“Really? Because I’ve seen the two of you around each other. You can barely keep your eyes off one another.” Konstantin explains.

 

Villanelle huffs. “We’re just...having fun. Screwing..that’s it. Nothing special.” The words felt like acid coming out of Villanelle’s mouth. She wanted to take them back as soon as she said them. “If you would stop focusing on Eve so much, you would see I look at all the women I’m screwing around here. It keeps them wanting more.” Villanelle continued to spew out lie after lie. She really had her fucking foot in her mouth. 

 

“Oh, god Villanelle. Don’t turn this place into an HR nightmare. Tread lightly with your conquests.” Konstantin shook his head.

 

Villanelle playfully shrugged. “I’ll try..don’t count on it though.” She turned and headed towards the door. “See you later, Konstantin.” 

 

Fuck! Fuuuck! Why would she even say that? 

 

Stupid! Just, stupid! 

 

As she’s walking out and closing the door to Konstantin’s office, she turns as is greeted by a sight makes her whole world come crashing down.

 

Eve is stood in front of her with obvious tears in her eyes, looking at her with a look Villanelle never wanted to see ever again. 

 

“Eve...l..”

 

“Don’t... these files are due today, make sure Konstantin gets them.” Eve whispered, shoving the files into Villanelle’s chest and stalking off. 

 

No. No. No. No! This was not fucking happening! 

 

Villanelle was stuck to her spot, mind going a mile a minute, wondering how much Eve had heard and how much damage control she was going to have to do.

 

She opened the door back to Konstantin’s office and threw the files on his couch before rushing back to her office. 

 

When she got their, only Elena and Hugo were there. Chatting about what the fuck ever. Villanelle obviously didn’t care. 

 

“Where is Eve?” She questioned.

 

“Uh, she left...I thought she would’ve told you.” Elena answered.

 

“Left?! Where did she go? I just saw her!” 

 

“She said she wasn’t feeling well and went to talk to Carolyn before coming back and grabbing her things.” Elena explained. 

 

Villanelle groaned. God, she moved fast. 

 

“How the fuck did she leave when I drove?” Villanelle muttered, exiting the office and dialing Eve’s number. 

 

Straight to voicemail. She tried 5 more times, leaving voicemails after every tone.

 

She pulled up their messages.

 

              _Eve, baby. Please call me_

              _back_.

              

              _Sweetheart, please! Let me_

              _explain._

_At least let me know you_

              _made it home safe?_

Villanelle sighed and made her way back into the office and sat at her desk, starring at her phone. Hoping Eve would call or at least text her back. 

 

———-

 

No call....No text....No nothing, for 5 fucking days! 

 

Of course Villanelle got to see Eve at work but she always avoided her. How in the hell you could avoid someone when you literally share an office with them, she didn’t know..but, Eve found a way. 

 

Always arriving before or after Villanelle, working with earphones in, keeping Hugo in the office longer than needed, bathroom breaks whenever Elena was about to leave then alone. 

 

She just couldn’t catch a fucking break. 

 

Fuck! She knew what she said was fucked up, but she’s trying to make it right! She just needs Eve to stop avoiding her like the plague. 

 

She made sure to always send Good Morning and Good Night texts to Eve, even though she clearly wasn’t getting anything sleep. 

 

It was Friday, the day of Kenny’s birthday when Villanelle was finally able to get Eve alone, granted her friends were right outside the office waiting for her so, she didn’t have a big time window.

 

“Hey, can we talk?” Villanelle pleaded. 

 

“I’m busy, I have things I need to do.” Eve avoided looking into her eyes. 

 

Villanelle’s pulse raced, hearing Eve’s voice. This was most Eve’s said to her in days. 

 

“Please, Eve? I know, I’m a piece of shit for what I said, but I..” 

 

“I don’t care, Villanelle. I don’t care what you do anymore. Just leave me alone, okay?” Eve sniffed and gathered the rest of her things and headed towards the office door. “Have a nice weekend.” 

 

Villanelle sighed and watched as Eve exited the office and walked away with her friends. She slumped down into her chair and stared off into space before swiping everything off her desk, grabbing her things and storming out. 

 

————-

 

Eve was on her 3rd drink before Elena came over and sat next to her. 

 

“I thought Villanelle was going to be here?” She asked causing Eve to shrug. 

 

“Trouble in paradise?” She asked, taking Eve’s drink from her hand and replacing it with water. 

 

“What paradise?” Eve grunted. “We were only fucking...nothing more..nothing less.” 

 

“Whoa, okay. What happened? What’s going on with you two? You’ve both been mopey all week.” 

 

“Nothing..”

 

“Eve.” Elena pressured.

 

“Why do you care so much? Huh? You wanna fuck her, too? Go right ahead! Maybe she can pencil you in!” Eve shouted and instantly regret it at the shocked face Elena gave. 

 

Before she could get out an apology, Hugo came bouncing over. Clearly not picking up on tension he just walked into. 

 

“Hey, Eve! You wanna dance?” He asked with a charming smile. 

 

Eve sat in contemplation before grabbing her drink from Elena and downing it. “Why the fuck not? Come on, let go.” 

 

She grabbed Hugo’s hand and led him through the crowded bodies. 

 

Elena shook her head. Obviously something happened between Eve and Villanelle for Eve to be acting this way. Since Villanelle showed up, the two have been inseparable and now...they just weren’t? No, something was definitely going on. 

 

She glanced down at Eve’s forgotten phone, picking it up. 

 

And she was definitely going to get it figured out.

 

———-

 

Villanelle lounged on her bed, staring uninterestedly at her television. 

She picked up her phone and went to Eve’s number for the umpteenth time before sighing and tossing it beside her. 

Just call her, dumbass!

Tell her how stupid you were for saying those things and ask her to forgive you!

She winced as her inner voice screamed at her. 

At least call her to make sure she’s safe at the club, you wimp!

When she went to pick up the phone again, it buzzed.

Unknown...

She contemplated not answering but something in the back of her mind told her to answer.

“Yeah?” 

“Hey..Villanelle?” She sat up right hearing Elena’s voice over the loud music in the background.

“Yeah, what’s up?” 

“Uh... I know this probably not my place..and Eve might seriously kill me... but I think you should get here, quickly.” 

Villanelle is already up before Elena could finish her sentence. Throwing on whatever’s in reach. 

“What is wrong? Did something happen? Where is Eve?” She questioned. 

“Look just...get here. I’ll send you the address.” Elena hung up and a destination swiftly came through to her messages. 

Villanelle grabbed her keys and exited her apartment, jetting down the steps as her mind ran a mile a minute. 

Was Eve okay?

Was she hurt?

She felt a twinge in her chest at the thought of her Eve being hurt in any way.

She entered her car and plugged in the gps, peeling off like a bat out of hell as the location loaded.

What the fuck was going on? 

———

Arriving at the destination, she parked and made her way to the entrance of the club. Walking directly in front of the line she was immediately stopped by security. 

“Back of the line.” He grunted. 

She glanced down at his hand on her shoulder and back up at him with a raise of her eyebrow. 

She really wasn’t in the mood for this shit. 

The man noticed the blank look on her face and the hard look in her eyes. He gulped realizing she wasn’t planning on breaking eye contact any time soon. Clearing his throat, he opened the rope and let her pass with a mutter of apology. 

Entering the club, Villanelle irritation creeped up on top of her worry at all the bodies packed together. 

How the fuck was anyone supposed to navigate their way through this shit?

She frowned as she pushed pass numerous of people, phone in her hand, texting Elena. 

_Where the fuck are you guys?_

_Towards the back, over_

_by the reserved tables._

_Who’s idea was it to chose_

_this crowed ass club?!_

_🙇🏾♀️🙇🏾♀️🙇🏾♀️ Sorry 😐_

Villanelle huffed and rolled her eyes. Of course it was Elena. 

She pushed pass a few more bodies before an opening appeared. She looked around before spotting a frantically waving, Elena. 

“Wow! That was really quick.” Elena commented, holding out a drink to Villanelle. 

Villanelle waved her off before nodding at Kenny in acknowledgment. 

“Where is she?” 

“You sure you don’t want a drink, first?” 

“Elena..” Villanelle voice tensed. 

Elena gave a small, awkward smile and pointed towards the crowd. 

Villanelle scanned the tightly, compressed bodies. Her eyes focusing on spotting Eve. 

Her breathing catches in her throat as she finally lays eyes on her. It’s the hair she notices first. Eve’s wild hair, bouncing in the flashing lights of the club. 

What she notices next makes her blood boil. Her eyes zero in on Eve’s body, losing itself in the music, but.... there are hands on Eve’s hips. Hands that aren’t hers.

There’s a body close...a little too fucking close, grinding up behind Eve. 

Her, Eve!

Her hands clench at her side, recognizing the body as none other than Hugo.

She feels hot all of a sudden...hotter than when she felt entering the club. She can literally feel the sweat drip from her forehead down the length of her face.

 Her jaw twitches as she watches Hugo, nuzzle her head into Eve’s neck and Eve...

Eve seems to be..enjoying it?

Suddenly, all the sound disappears from around her as her focus is solely on the pair on the dance floor.

She can hear her own breathing. It’s like she’s in a never ending tunnel, struggling the find her way out. Her chest tightens like it’s in a vice grip. 

She just feels... wrong.

“Listen, whatever has been going on between you two in the last week, needs to stop. I don’t know what you did or what she did...but you need to fix it.” 

Villanelle turns towards Elena’s muffled voice. 

“I don’t like her like this. Since you’ve came along, Eve’s been happy and now..in the pass week, she’s just been mopey and so unhappy and I could see that you were too. So, whatever it is...fix it and get yourselves together for Christ sake!” Elena ends her rant with a small push at Villanelle’s back. 

Villanelle gave a distracted nod and started towards the pair. 

“This could go very wrong, you know that right?” Kenny observed.

“...Yeah.” Elena winced.

Villanelle pushed unconsciously through countless of drunk and drugged out people. Her mind focused on one thing only. 

It felt like forever when she finally made it in front of the two. She took a minute to just...watch.

Eve’s head thrown back, body moving without a care in the world. She looked so..free. 

Villanelle felt a smile tug on her lips before she forced it away.

She would’ve enjoyed the show Eve was putting on, if it wasn’t for fucking Hugo’s hands on her. 

Swallowing back the urge to cause a big scene, Villanelle stepped closer to Eve’s body and circled an arm around her waist. She could feel just how close Hugo was to her as she yanked Eve into her. 

It shouldn’t have been that easy...stupid man didn’t know how to handle her. 

“Whaa..” Eve’s eyes opened and widened as she collided with Villanelle chest. She could feel her nipples tighten and herself grow wet at Villanelle’s firm grip on her waist.

“I thought you did not know how to dance?” Villanelle grunted out, starting to lead Eve out of the crowd.

“Hey! What’s the big idea? We were in the middle of something!” Hugo’s voice shouted.

Villanelle spun around and gave Hugo the most menacing look ever. 

“In the middle of what, exactly?” Her voice growled. “In the middle of me breaking your jaw if you don’t stop talking to me?” 

“Okay, hey.. stop it!” Eve blocked Villanelle from advancing onto Hugo. “No one is breaking anything! What are you doing here?” 

“We are leaving. We are going back to your table, so you can grab your shit and then I am taking you home.” Villanelle growled, pulling Eve close to her as she pushed at all the bodies tying to maneuver them through the crowd.

Behind her she could still hear Hugo following them, voicing his anger and confusion. 

As they found their way to their designated table. Eve made eye contact with Elena and rolled her eyes at her guilty look.

Fucking traitor.

“Hey! Villanelle, I’m talking to you!” Hugo gripped her arm, spinning her around. “Where do you get off thinking you can just interrupt us like that?!” 

Villanelle chuckled and gripped his hand off her arm, twisting them. 

“You ever put your hands on me or her again and I will break your fingers..one by one...no hesitation.” Villanelle grinned as Hugo yelped at one of his fingers popping.

“Villanelle! Stop it!” Eve appeared next them, putting a calming hand on her chest. “Please stop.” 

Villanelle’s eyes softened as they connected with Eve’s pleading ones. She nodded and let his hand go. 

“Hugo..just leave it, okay?” Eve warned. “And don’t touch her again, alright?” 

Eve couldn’t explain the fire in her chest and lungs when Hugo, grabbed Villanelle. She was almost 5 thousand percent sure, Villanelle could take care of herself...she just, didn’t like it. 

Villanelle smirked, smugly at Hugo as he begrudgingly sat down and rubbed his injured fingers. 

“Uh, I’m gonna head out, guys. I’ll see you all on Monday...Elena call me tomorrow.” Eve squinted at Elena’s sheepish smile.

“See you all. Happy Birthday, Kenneth!” Villanelle got out before Eve dragged her away. 

Eve kept a tight hold on Villanelle’s hand, tugging her to the entrance of the club and out the door, into the fresh air. 

Letting her hand go, Eve angrily threw on her jacket as she followed Villanelle to her car. 

The silence was tense as they reached her car. Eve stomped pass Villanelle to the passenger side, unaware that Villanelle was close behind her and gasped in surprise when she was turned and pushed into the door.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?! Have you lost your mind? Because I think you have..that or you are incredibly stupid!” Villanelle spat. “Being a whore and grinding all over him! So, that’s what you are then?! A whore?”

“Don’t talk to me like that! You don’t get to talk to me like that!” Eve shouted, hitting Villanelle’s shoulder. 

Villanelle looked down and saw tears filling Eve’s eyes.

“You don’t talk to me like that.” Eve repeated, softly.

Villanelle sighed.

“What was that? Huh? You grinding all on him? What was that?” Villanelle questioned with a more gentle tone.

“Why do you care? I’m a whore, right? That’s what you think I am? I’m the whore when you admitted to sleeping with other people?!”

“Eve..” 

“No! I’m the whore when you refer to me as someone you’re just screwing?! Like I’m nothing?! Like I’m trash!” Eve yelled.

Villanelle glanced around and noticed a few stares. 

“Eve..please...”

“NO! Maybe I should go back in there...maybe let Hugo take me home and fuck the shit out of me.” Eve smirked as Villanelle’s eye twitches.

“Oh, No! I’m a whore! So, maybe I should just grab someone at random and let them fuck me inside the club!” Eve challenged. 

Villanelle moved closer into Eve, pressing her deeper into the car door. 

“You really don’t value any of these peoples well being, do you?” Villanelle spoke with a calm, relaxed voice causing Eve to gulp. “Do you know that I would seriously harm anyone that even catches a whiff of your scent?” 

Eve noticed the way Villanelle’s body started to shake. 

“Why? Does the thought of them pinning me down and making me scream their name, anger you?”  Eve pushes her body into Villanelle’s, lifting on the tips of her toes to get into Villanelle’s face. “The thought of someone else claiming me? Making me theirs?” 

“You are trying to hurt me...I get it. It is time for you stop now, okay? It’s not funny anymore.” Villanelle felt as though she was going to burst. She’s never been this out of control with her emotions. 

“Oh! So you get to be hurt, but I can’t be?!” Eve laughed without humor.

“The things I said to Konstantin were wrong, I admit that. But, they were lies, Eve. I swear to you. I would never want to hurt you like that.” 

“So, why did you say them?” Eve searched Villanelle’s eyes.

“I...I..I don’t know.” Villanelle looked away from Eve and shrugged. 

Oh my god! Just tell her! 

“You know what..just..just take me home, Villanelle.” Eve huffed and pushed Villanelle away from her, opening the door and slamming it closed. 

———-

During the ride, Villanelle would take several glances at Eve, trying to speculate her mood. 

She didn’t know why she couldn’t just..say it! Just say what she was feeling. What was she feeling? Did she know? 

Of course she knew. 

But it was too early for those kinds of feelings...wasn’t it? 

“This isn’t my apartment.” Eve mumbled. “You said you were taking me home.” 

“I am.” Villanelle exited the car, missing the way Eve’s eyes widened at her. 

Did she mean she was taking her home after..or was she referring to her own apartment as her home? 

Eve felt her emotions swell up as Villanelle opened the door for her and helped her out.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

Villanelle nodded her welcome and led her up to her apartment. 

Unlocking the door, Eve pushes pass Villanelle and slipped her shoes off, looking around. 

“God, it’s a mess in here.” She observed, walking deeper into the apartment and picking up random things off the floor. She grabbed a blanket that was sprawled over the couch and folded it before flopping down. 

“Why did you bring me here?” Eve questioned, watching as Villanelle paced the floor, muttering to herself. 

“I am sorry. You are not a whore. That was wrong of me. I didn’t mean that.” Villanelle started. “What I said to Konstantin?... I am sorry about that too. I hurt you and I never wanted to do that.” 

Eve stood and made her way over to Villanelle hearing her voice crack at the end of her sentence. 

“Then why did you?” Eve stressed. 

“I just...” Villanelle raised her arms then let them flop to her side. “I just want you to myself. I know that sounds selfish. But, I just didn’t want him asking questions about you. I didn’t want what we have, to be ruined.” 

“How would it be ruined?” Eve wiped at the tears that fell from Villanelle’s eyes.

“Well, he talks too much and he’s having sexual intercourse with Carolyn and so he might let something slip. HR would have to get involved and everyone would know.” 

“Is it a problem if everyone knew? Are you ashamed of this?”

“No! No.. Eve, I promise. I am not ashamed. I didn’t want people to look at you differently. I didn’t want them to think that you are somehow getting ahead because you are sleeping with me. You are amazing and smart and worth so much more than to be reduced to just trying to get ahead.” 

Eve smiled and pulled Villanelle to the couch. Straddling her lap after pushing her onto the couch. 

“So why not deny it? Why not just say nothing was going on between us?” 

A pained expression washed over Villanelle’s face. 

“I...I really like you...like really like you. You make my insides feel like butterflies are fluttering all around. I do not want to deny you. I just thought that if I added others into the mix, it would deter him from you, completely. But, now I realize I only hurt you in the long run and...it makes me feel sick. That was not my intention. I never want to hurt you..ever.” 

“You like me?” 

Villanelle nodded. “Of course, I like you, sweetheart. I like you, a lot...I really like you.” 

“I really like you too, daddy.” 

The two shared intense eye contact, both realizing the deeper meaning behind their words and both coming to terms with not exactly being able to say it out loud, yet. 

That time would come..there was no rush. 

“I’m sorry about the Hugo thing, I wanted to forget your words... wanted to stop thinking about you. I wasn’t gonna let him touch me in any other way, I promise. I just needed to stop feeling sad.” Eve gripped Villanelle’s fingers, playing with them. 

“Did it help?” 

“No. I just kept thinking about you. About how much it was going to hurt having to not speak to you for another week.” Eve sniffed and buried her face in Villanelle’s neck, letting out a small sob.

“Aw, babygirl. Come here.” Villanelle coo’d, wrapping her arms tighter around Eve. Pulling Eve flush against her body. “I don’t think I could have let this go on for another week. Not speaking to you or being next to you every night.. made my chest hurt. It felt like something was crushing me. I couldn’t even sleep in the bed because it reminded me of you, that’s why the living room is such a mess.” 

Eve rested her head on Villanelle’s chest and placed tiny kisses along the left side of her shirt covered chest. She could hear Villanelle’s heart quickly beating. 

“I missed you so much, daddy. I missed waking up next to you every morning. I missed going to bed with you every night. I missed cuddling with you.” Eve trailed kisses from Villanelle’s chest to her neck and then the side of her face, biting into her jaw. “I missed you touching me... fucking me. Making me yours.” 

Villanelle moaned as Eve whimpered the last words in her ear. Her hands reached around, raising the material of Eve’s dress and kneaded the warm flesh that greeted her. 

“No underwear? Really, baby? Seems like you had the intent to be naughty tonight.” 

Eve innocently shrugged. “The world may never know.” 

Villanelle lifted an eyebrow at Eve’s attempt at a..joke? 

“That’s not funny.” 

“It’s a liiitle funny.” 

Eve’s giggle turned into a yelp as Villanelle’s hand came crashing down onto her ass. Her thighs clenched around Villanelle’s hips at the sting.

“You angry, daddy? Huh? You mad at me?” Eve teased, biting down onto Villanelle’s earlobe. 

Whatever words Eve was planning on saying next we’re caught in her throat as Villanelle gripped it, making her gasp. 

“You really like testing me tonight, don’t you?” She growls, pushing Eve off her lap. 

“N..no daddy.” Eve stutters.

“Yes, you do. You think it’s a game.” Villanelle nodded and got up from the couch. 

“I..I don’t. I d..don’t, daddy. I’m sorry.” 

Eve whimpered as Villanelle’s hold on her neck tightened while she guided her to the bedroom. 

When they made it, Villanelle slammed the door shut and backed Eve into the corner beside it. 

“My d..dress wouldn’t l..look right w..with..uh..with u..underwear on, so t..that’s why I didn’t w..wear any. I w..wasn’t trying to b..be n..naughty, d..daddy. I p..promise.”

She was pinned deeper into the corner while she looked up at Villanelle with a mixture of excitement and fear. Moaning at how scared yet needy she was for Villanelle to have her way with her. 

Villanelle watched as Eve grew flustered and whiney at her silence.

“Shhhh, be patient, sweet baby. You’re being such a whiney mess, already.” 

She walked away from Eve, moving over to her dresser, rummaging through it. Eve knew not to move from her spot. 

“Turn facing the wall.” Villanelle commanded in a harsh tone. 

Biting her lip, Eve shook as she turned towards the wall. Listening to Villanelle’s foot steps as they made their way back behind her. 

Nothing was said between the two as Villanelle wrapped one of her ties around Eve’s head, covering her eyes. She grabbed both of Eve’s arms and tied them behind her back with another tie. 

“Bad girls don’t get to see.” She tightened the tie around Eve’s wrist. “They don’t get to touch either.” 

Villanelle steered Eve over to the bed and helped her kneel on it, pushing her head down so her ass was high in the air. She knelt on the bed next to Eve and caressed her hair. 

“Does it scare you that I could do anything to you right now?” She whispered in Eve’s ear. 

“Yes...b..but I like it.” 

Villanelle smiled at Eve’s shaking voice. 

“Good girl.” 

She got up and stood behind Eve, lifting and rolling the dress from off her ass. 

“You will count to 10 and you will not make any mistakes or I will add on more, do you understand?” Villanelle instructed as she took her belt from around her waist. 

“Y..yes.” 

Eve flinched when Villanelle ran a hand over her ass. Her senses were heightened since she couldn’t see, every touch kept her on high alert. 

“Relax, babygirl.” Villanelle chuckled. She gripped the belt into her fist. “Anything makes you uncomfortable, just yell the safeword, okay?” 

Villanelle saw Eve nod her head in acknowledgment. 

“Words, Eve. If I hurt you in anyway that you don’t like, you will yell the safeword?” 

“Y..yes, I w...will. I..I promise.” Eve took a deep breath, repeating the word ‘Sausage’ in her head over and over until she feels a throbbing sting to her backside.

She jolts.

“1!” 

Villanelle massages the pinkish area before bringing the belt back down over Eve’s ass.

“2!” 

She brung it down across the back of her thighs.

“...3.”

“Louder!” Villanelle ordered.

Two more hits landed.

“4!..5!”

“Good girl. Just 5 more to go, sweetheart.” Villanelle comforted, rubbing lightly at the welts growing on the reddened flesh.

Eve can feel the tears slipping from her eyes and wetting the blindfold, as another powerful hit is brought down on her ass.

“6!” 

Villanelle switches it up and delivers two hard hits with the palm of her hand. Enjoying the handprint she left in her wake.

“7!..8! Daddy! F..Fuck!”

Eve wrist strained against the tie as she twisted and squirmed.

“Hey, stop it! You’re going to hurt yourself, like that!” Villanelle stressed, placing a calming hand on Eve’s wrist, rubbing gently. “Calm down, precious. Just two more to go and it’ll be over.” 

Eve pressed her face into the bed and nodded, bracing herself for the last licks she would receive.

*crack!* The belt struck.

“9!” 

Villanelle brought the belt down on a particularly sensitive spot that had Eve, falling down onto the mattress. 

“10!..10! Please...p..please! F..fuck!” Her body spasmed against the bed and Villanelle watched in shock as Eve came down from an obvious orgasm. 

“D..Daddy?” Eve whimpered not being able to feel or see Villanelle.

“I’m right here, sweetheart.” Villanelle rushed over to lie next to Eve. She lifted Eve’s blindfold, slightly, so she could see. “Here I am, baby. You did so good, daddy’s baby.” She pressed light kisses onto both of Eve’s eyelids causing Eve to smile, blush creeping up her cheeks.

“T..thank you, daddy.”

Villanelle carefully eased the blindfold back onto Eve’s eyes, much to Eve’s displeasure.  

She moved off the bed and stripped off her clothes, grabbing the harness and toy she took out of the drawer earlier with the ties and strapped herself in.

“Up, on your knees.” Villanelle commands, watching as Eve struggled to lift herself. 

She gripped Eve’s hips, digging her thumbs into the welts covering her ass. Helping her get into place.

“Just like that.” 

Villanelle looked down, moaning at the wetness on Eve’s thighs and dropped to her knees. Littering kisses all over her bruises. Reminding herself to grab the ointment out of her drawer for after she gave Eve a bath. 

Using her hands to spread open Eve, Villanelle pressed a kiss to the tightness of Eve’s asshole. Eve jumped in surprise. 

“Soon, baby.” 

Eve’s body tingled at the implication. Of course Villanelle would want to claim her there too and of course...Eve would give Villanelle whatever she wanted, including the most tender part of her body. 

Villanelle continued down to her opening and shoved her tongue in, fucking her roughly while thumbing her clit. 

“Yes!” Eve had missed Villanelle’s tongue. She moaned as she pushed herself back on Villanelle’s face, fucking herself on her thick tongue. 

“Hmm, fuck!” Villanelle mumbled swiping her tongue over Eve’s clit, sucking the slick nub in her mouth. 

“Daddy...please. Fuck..me.” Eve whined. 

Villanelle gave a few more licks before standing up, wiping the spit off her mouth and onto the toy before thrusting into Eve from behind. 

Eve gasps and buries her face into the bed as Villanelle gives long, deep strokes. 

“I hated watching you let him touch you. I fucking hated watching you being a slut with someone else. Hated you thinking about letting random people touch you. Once I fuck you, you are mine.” Villanelle growled, slamming into Eve. “Mine! And only mine! No one else can hear your moans! No one else can pin you down, but me! You! Are! Mine!” 

Eve was so helpless. She couldn’t do anything but let Villanelle fuck the shit out of her. 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart? Where’s all that confidence from earlier? Huh? Acting so full of yourself when we both know how weak you are for me.” Villanelle yanked Eve up by her hair, arching her deeper on Villanelle. “You need me to jog your memory? You need me to remind you that your whole body is mine? All of you! Is mine!” 

Eve’s head fell back against Villanelle’s shoulder as she pounded into her, her arm wrapped securely around Eve’s body, holding her up.

“Can I wreck you, baby? Make you cry and turn you into a pretty little mess for me?” Villanelle whispered in Eve’s ear, licking the tear that escaped from under the blindfold.

“P..please...do whatever..you want to me. U..use me! I..I’m yours.” 

Villanelle grinned, keeping a tight grip on Eve’s shoulders as she pushed Eve’s upper body back into the mattress. She lifted herself onto the bed and firmly planted her feet, haunching over Eve. Her hips plowing into Eve’s ass. 

“Daddy! Oh..my... FUCK!” Eve shouted as Villanelle roughly thrusted into her. 

“Mine! Mine! Mine! You are my personal little slut. Mine to use like a brainless toy! I’m the only one who can bring you pleasure and pain, don’t you understand?” Villanelle growled, digging into Eve. 

“Yes...yes, I..I under..stand.” Eve mumbles.

Eve could feel her entire body shaking as Villanelle continued to fuck into her with abandon. Her eyes roll back under the blindfold as she slips deeper and deeper into her headspace. 

“Who do you belong to? Hm? Who owns you?” 

Eve opens her mouth to answer but all that’s heard are small whimpers as Villanelle increases her speed. 

Villanelle delivers a hard smack to Eve’s ass. “Why do I have to repeat myself? I said, who do you belong to, slut?!”

“D..Daddy.” Eve whines.

Villanelle can see how exhausted Eve is and lowers Eve’s body onto the bed, careful not to slip from inside her. She uses her legs to spread Eve’s and settles in between them, continuing to give deep and powerful thrust against Eve. 

“Oh, my god.” Eve gasps, feeling herself gushing all over the toy mindlessly.

“I am your god, aren’t I? Go on, moan my name again, baby. You sound so pretty.” Villanelle teased. 

“Ohhh god.” Eve sobs, not knowing how long she would be able to take Villanelle’s strokes. 

“That’s it. I’m your god.” Villanelle moans and reaches in between their bodies, positioning the toy so it’s pushing against her throbbing clit. 

“Cum with me, baby.” Villanelle whispered, gripping Eve’s waist tightly. Her nails dug into Eve’s skin as her hips crashed into Eve.

“Fuuuck! Baby I’m cumming!” Villanelle whimpered, biting into the side of Eve’s neck. Her hand going to Eve’s clit and rubbing deep circles while angling her thrust to hit Eve’s spot with each stroke. 

“I’m..I...oh my god! Daddy! So..good!” Eve sobbed, body shaking like a leaf in the wind and then she’s still, falling numbly onto the bed. 

Villanelle fucked Eve through her orgasm, caging her to the bed while she kept hammering into her sensitive hole. 

“Oh, fuck! Yes, Baby! Take it all!” She grunted as Eve took all she was giving her. 

Eve couldn’t even moan anymore, she just took everything as Villanelle held her down and forced her to cum over and over again. Nothing coming from her mouth but drool and air from her heavy breathing. 

“Uggggh...shit!” Villanelle yelled, twitching as she finally got her fill. She carefully slipped the toy from inside Eve and stood, taking the toy off and placing it on the bed next to Eve. 

Reaching over, she opened her nightstand and grabbed her switchblade. She quickly and cautiously cuts the tie from Eve’s wrist, watching her arms fall flop to her sides. 

“Talk to me, sweetheart. Let me know you’re alright.” Villanelle calmly speaks, taking the blindfold off Eve’s eyes. 

“M’okay.” Eve mutters, eyes still shut.

“I’m gonna us a nice warm bath, and I’m gonna dress your wounds, okay babygirl?” Villanelle coo’s, massaging Eve’s sore shoulders. 

“K.” Eve whimpers as another wave hits her out of nowhere. She grips onto Villanelle as she cries feeling her body tremble. 

Villanelle pulls Eve into her arms and rocks her, whispering praises and sweet nothings in her ear as her shudders finally subside. 

She gently rises off the bed and Eve’s whine is caught in the throat as Villanelle quickly picks her up. 

“I’m right here, baby. I’m not gonna leave you.” 

Eve sniffs and buries her face in Villanelle’s neck as she carries her into the bathroom and gets them ready for their bath.

———-

After they were bathed and relaxed, Villanelle has Eve on her stomach, applying ointment to her backside. 

“I have something for you, babygirl.” Villanelle says after closing the top of the ointment, and rubbing the last bit onto Eve’s welts. 

“Mmm?” Eve’s head raises, staring at her with curious eyes.

“I’m gonna go to the closet and get it, okay?” Eve nods and lets go of Villanelle’s fingers. 

Eve watches as Villanelle rummages through the closet before pulling out a small box. 

“It came a week ago and I wanted to give it to you, but..you know.” Villanelle shrugged and hesitantly walked over to the bed before standing at the end of it. “Come here.”

Eve lifts up and crawls over to Villanelle, kneeling in front of her. 

Villanelle takes deep breath before opening the box. 

“I hope it’s the right size.” She says pulling out a leather blue collar. 

Villanelle watched as Eve got eager and teary eyed as the collar was put around her neck and locked into place. 

“Perfect fit.” Villanelle observed as she moved behind Eve, kneeling on the bed as they both admired the collar through the mirror. 

“Its beautiful, daddy.” Eve smiles, touching the material, blushing at the words “Daddy’s Baby.” printed across it.

“Nothing but the best for you. This means you’re really mine now and I’m gonna keep you forever.”

Villanelle moves back as Eve turns around. “With or without this, I’m still yours, okay?” Eve presses a soft kiss to Villanelle’s lips. 

“Okay.” Villanelle nods and looks down, glancing at her switchblade laying on the bed beside them. 

“You trust me?” She asks grabbing the knife. 

“Yes...with my life.” Eve breathes, eyes locked on the knife in Villanelle’s hand. 

Villanelle grips Eve’s waist, pulling her closer. 

“Good...you know I’d never hurt you, right?” She’s now holding the knife to the left side of Eve’s stomach. 

“Yes...” Eve gasps as the knife is pushed into her skin. 

“I only want to give you pleasure...with a little pain mixed in.” Villanelle drags the blade an inch across Eve’s stomach. Not enough to cause for stitches but enough to leave a deep scar. 

Eve places her forehead to Villanelle’s as Villanelle places her hand over Eve’s cut, letting her blood run onto her fingers. 

She’s holds the knife out to Eve. 

She takes it and holds the knife to the same area on Villanelle’s stomach. Focusing intensely as she slowly pushes the knife into her. 

Villanelle hisses as Eve pushes the knife slightly deeper as she drags it an inch across her stomach. 

She watches Eve’s eyes follow the blood as it trails down her stomach before covering the area with her hand. Swallowing as Eve lifts her hand to her mouth and inserts her fingers, sucking Villanelle’s blood off her fingers. 

Villanelle is speechless as Eve grabs her bloody hand and lifts it towards her mouth. Moaning as she makes Villanelle insert her fingers covered in Eve’s blood into her own mouth. 

They both watch each other as they suck the others blood from their fingers. Moaning and whimpering at the disturbing blend of violence and eroticism. 

They were connected.

Eve’s breath hitched as she saw a bit of her blood at the corner of Villanelle’s mouth when she took her fingers away. The taste of Villanelle’s blood in her mouth made her so horny. 

Villanelle smirked watching as Eve squirmed around with her tongue moving inside of her mouth...almost as if she was trying to suck her own tongue. 

Her filthy baby. 

Villanelle used her own fingers to swipe at her still bleeding wound. She would have to check on it soon. Gripping Eve’s jaw with her other hand, she forced her bloody fingers into Eve’s mouth. 

“Oh, fuck.” Villanelle mutters, feeling herself getting wetter as Eve gags on her long fingers, trying to get them as far in her tight mouth as possible. She got lost watching the slobber drip from Eve’s mouth onto her hand and down her arm.

“My fucking messy baby.” Villanelle coo’s causing Eve to make a show of her sucking.  Moving her head back and forth and swirling her tongue around. 

“Mine.” Eve mumbles as Villanelle removes her fingers to swipe more of her blood. 

“Yes, baby...all yours.” Villanelle promised before pushing her fingers back into Eve’s mouth and down her throat. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware of the risks of literally sucking someone else’s blood. This is fiction and in this bitch Eve and Villanelle are two consenting, CLEAN individuals and that’s what they’re into.... SHUT UP! I DO NOT HAVE A BLOOD KINK! 😩😩😩😩😩 
> 
> Also, I wanna gonna make this the chapter where they bust out the “I Love You’s” but an idea popped up in my head and I looove it! 😭🤭
> 
> So, yeah! HMU on Tumblr/Twitter @SandraOhhhStan and tell me how much of a filthy whore I am 🙂🙂🙂🙂


	8. “I Love You”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get into some CUTE ASS FUCKING GIRLFRIENDS!!!!!! 🥺🥺🥺🥺😭❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter I was gonna write, really did not want to come out sooooo, I wrote some quick ass cute shit😭😭🥺 ENJOY!

Villanelle jolts up at the sound of her phone ringing, shushing Eve as she jerks against her at the sudden movement. 

 

“Go back to sleep, sweetheart.” She whispers, rubbing calming circles on Eve’s back. 

 

Picking up her phone, she squints at the bright light shining from the device. She cursed at the time. 

 

Starring at the 3 missed calls, she grunted. Why the fuck was Konstantin ringing her this early on a weekend?

 

Sighing she redials his number and holds the phone to her ear. As she waits for the call to connect, she looks down at a sleeping Eve and smiles watching her snuggle deeper into her side. 

 

Their bodies really do fit so well together.

 

“Villanelle?” The voice rings out. 

 

“Konstantin..what do you want? Do you know what time it is?” She responds in a whisper, trying not to disturb Eve.

 

“Yes, I know what time it is, I am up aren’t I?” 

 

“Don’t sass. It’s too early.” Villanelle rolls her eyes. “What is it?”

 

“Carolyn called for an emergency meeting. All higher ups are required to be there.” He explained.

 

“At...” 

 

She checks the time again. 

 

“4:30 in the morning? On a Saturday? Is she on crack? This couldn’t have waited till Monday? Or a more decent time?” 

 

“Listen, I don’t make the rules. Just be there.” Konstantin warns before hanging up. 

 

Villanelle frowns and mutters a few curses in her native tongue before tossing the phone back onto the night stand and settling back into bed. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Eve speaks up in a groggy tone. 

 

“Your crackhead boss just called for an emergency meeting.” Villanelle huffs, turning towards Eve.

 

“For everyone?” 

 

“No, just higher ups. Whatever this meeting is about, better be fucking worth waking me from my peaceful sleep.” She complains with a playful scowl, causing Eve to giggle.

 

“Come on, I’ll shower with you, silly.” Eve began to rise only for Villanelle to pull her back down and roll on top of her. 

 

“I don’t wanna!” Villanelle childishly cries out while Eve laughingly whines.

 

“Oh my god! Get oooff!” Eve bucks up, kicking her feet.

 

“Nope! I am sooo tired.” Villanelle went limp and let out a loud, obnoxious snore.

 

“Villanelle! Get up!” At Eve’s words, Villanelle immediately lifted her head with a raise of her eyebrow.

 

“Oh..so, it’s Villanelle now?”

 

“Well, you can’t be daddy if you act like a child.” Eve clarifies with a small smirk.

 

Villanelle mouth drops open in an unexpected shock.  

 

“Oh, really?!” Villanelle exclaims leaning up to straddle Eve. “So, what? I’m baby now? Is that what’s happening here?” 

 

“Y..yeah.” Eve defiantly stutters as Villanelle snaps her hips into her pelvis. 

 

Eve tries to hold back the whine as Villanelle grips onto her tank top and starts grinding on her lap. She groans listening to Villanelle give imitating whimpers. 

 

“So...that means...that you’re in charge, huh?” Villanelle smirks, looking down at Eve’s closed eyes and the way she’s chewing at her bottom lip. 

 

“Uh huh.” Eve mutters taking a gulp before opening her eyes, locking them with Villanelle’s.

 

Villanelle softly trails her finger over Eve’s collar, smiling as Eve whimpers when she presses into the bruises that can be seen peaking over the top of collar.  

 

“Touch meee.” Villanelle whines, grabbing Eve’s hand and putting it on her breast. “Just like that.” 

 

Eve’s body writhed at the pleasure she got from Villanelle humping against her. God she was so wet. 

 

“Look at you, pretty baby. You can’t even pretend.” Villanelle tuts. 

 

Eve pouts and leans up, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss.

 

“I can’t concentrate with you grinding on me every second.” 

 

Villanelle coo’s at Eve’s whiney complaint. 

 

“How do you think I feel? I still make it happen.” Villanelle chuckles, climbing off Eve and scooting off the bed. 

 

“Come, let’s shower before I am later than I usually am.” Villanelle states, pulling Eve off the bed and into her arms.

 

“Right, wouldn’t want you to get demoted.” Eve joked. 

 

Villanelle gives a confused look. “I would not get demoted...I am amazing.” 

 

“It was a...never mind.” Eve gives a light hearted sigh. “Come on, Miss conceited.” 

 

Villanelle scoffs, offended. “It’s not conceited, if it’s true, sweetheart.”

 

Eve rolls her eyes.

 

“Don’t you ever get tired of being so cocky?” 

 

“Don’t you ever get tired of being a brat.” Villanelle playfully growls and picks Eve up, throwing her over her shoulder and stalks into the bathroom.

 

Eve’s laughter can be heard through the closed door until it slowly turns into moans over the running shower. 

 

Oh, Villanelle was definitely going to be late.

 

———-

 

Arriving exactly 2 and a half hours later, Villanelle sat at the conference table, zoning in and out of the discussion. She lightly tapped her pen on the table, trying to find some type of distraction to keep herself awake. 

 

God, it was definitely a mistake fucking Eve in that hot ass shower right before she had to go to this meeting. All she wanted to do was stretch out on the large mahogany conference table and take a much needed nap. 

 

But alas..she couldn’t because that would be..unprofessional. 

 

Villanelle rolled her eyes as she heard conversation bounce back and forth across the table. Why the fuck was she here? None of this pertains to her. 

 

“Villanelle?” Her head jerks up at her name. Okay, maybe it did pertain to her?

 

“Yeah.” She answered, focusing her attention onto Carolyn. 

 

“I was telling the room about the Peel’s and the convention before you zoned out. Maybe you should pay attention to the next part?” 

 

Villanelle stale faced Carolyn as she heard small chuckles from around the room. 

 

“Sure.”

 

“Thank you. As I was saying, it has come to my attention that Mr. Peel is planning on selling something and announcing it at the convention. I need a team to travel with Franks group to Rome and find out what he’s selling and give him a price....Villanelle?”

 

Villanelle sits up straighter in the chair. “Yes?” 

 

“Do you think you and your team can handle that?” 

 

“What?” “What?!” 

 

Villanelle and Franks voice overlap each other’s. 

 

“Carolyn with all due respect, shouldn’t my group be the one handling anything Peel related? We are the ones putting the convention together in the first place.” Frank whiningly explained.

 

“Ah yes, the convention. How is that going, Frank? Has your team finished up the final details?” 

 

Frank sat quite. 

 

“You all should really get on it Frank, only 2 weeks left.” 

 

Villanelle held in her chuckle as she watched Frank sit back quietly in embarrassment. 

 

Such a man child. 

 

“So, Villanelle...what do you say. You, Eve, Elena? Rome?” All eyes were on her. 

 

“Yeah..we can handle it. Dream Team.” 

 

Carolyn gave a small quirk of her lips. “Okay, you will be staying there for 5 days and 4 nights. I need you all to take this seriously. Sure you can enjoy yourselves, it’s Rome for heavens sake, but I want a price for whatever Peel has.” 

 

Carolyn gave a final nod before adjourning the meeting and heading out of the conference room. 

 

Konstantin gave a her a head nod before following Carolyn out of the door. 

 

There was definitely something going on with them. Villanelle thought. 

 

Everyone started to fill out and Villanelle sat waiting. She was so tired. She felt if she got up and tried to get out of door with everyone else and someone bumped her...all hell would break lose. 

 

She watched as the last people filed out before gathering her things and making her way out of the door. 

 

“You all think you’re so clever, don’t you?” She looks over and groans seeing Frank standing by the side, obviously waiting on her. 

 

“What?” 

 

“You group of women. You think you can just get whatever you want and it’ll come to you.” He growled. 

 

Villanelle yawned. 

 

“Yeah, sure. We got the Peel job, didn’t we?” Villanelle rolled her eyes and tried to walk past him, but he sidestepped her. 

 

“I bet it was that Polastri bitch.” 

 

Villanelle’s eyes snapped up to his.

 

“She probably begged and groveled to Carolyn about me taking the convention. Of course she did. So pathetic.” Frank honestly had no idea what grave danger he was in at the moment.

 

“Frank, I suggest you shut your mouth..before I shut it for you.” Villanelle’s jaw twitched. Eve didn’t  have to beg and grovel to anyone for anything...but her. 

 

“Oh, look at you taking up for your whore. I’ve seen you two around lately. Of course she’d sink her teeth into you. You’re young and stupid and she’s just a sorry sl-“ Franks words were halted as a fist connected with him mouth. 

 

He gaped and then before he could say anything else... a fist is flying towards his nose. A cracking sound echoes. He slumps to the ground. 

 

Villanelle clenched her fist, about to strike him again when she heard footsteps coming their way. 

 

She bent down and gripped his shirt. 

 

“I warned you, didn’t I? And what do you do? You just continue to be a little bitch and not heed to my warnings. If you EVER speak about Eve like that EVER again...I will put you in the hospital... in a coma. Okay?” Villanelle dangerously whispers causing Frank to nod weakly. 

 

Villanelle pushes him back onto ground and lands one kick to his stomach. 

 

“Take care.” She grins and jogs to the other direction of the footsteps she heard. Granted, the whole altercation was most likely on the cameras, she just wanted to get out of there and get home as soon as possible. She was in desperate need of some cuddles. 

 

———-

 

Opening the door to her apartment, Villanelle is met with numerous of voices coming from her kitchen. 

 

Slowly she inches towards the noise, still nursing her bruised hand. She rounds the corner and is...taken aback and very confused. 

 

She stands by the entrance way to the kitchen and watched as Eve, Elena and Jess moved about her kitchen. 

 

“Uh..this is a...surprise. What’s going on?” She asks with a chuckle.

 

They startled and Eve looks up like a deer in headlights. 

 

“Oh! I..uh. Well...” It was like she just now realized that this wasn’t her place, that she didn’t live here and couldn’t just invite people over all willy nilly. “I’m sorry.”

 

“No, it’s fine. A little heads up that I was going to be entering a girls day would have been nice, though.” Villanelle joked and made her way over to fridge and took out some frozen peas, laying them across her hand. Nodding her head to acknowledge Elena and Jess.

 

“It wasn’t even planned, it was very impromptu...what the hell happened to your hand?” Eve stressed, stalking over to Villanelle and gently gripping her hand, examining it.

 

“Oh, I punched Frank.” She shrugged like it was the most normal thing ever. 

 

“You punched Frank?!” Elena gasped and Jess stood with her mouth agape. “Fucking amazing, love. It’s about time someone put him in his place.” 

 

“Don’t encourage her.” Eve chastised, lifting the frozen bag and trying to assess the damage. “It doesn’t look broken.”

 

“That’s because it’s not. I know how to punch people, baby. Don’t worry.” Villanelle placed a quick kiss on Eve’s lips and sending her a wink as the blush crept up on her cheek. 

 

“So why’d you punch him?” Jess asked after recovering from the kiss she watched them share. It had taken a while for all of them, sans Elena, to firmly grasp the fact that Eve and Villanelle were... dating? Especially, Hugo. The boy was hurt with a capital H.

 

“He was talking shit about Eve, again. I warned him last time.” She shrugged. “I only broke his nose, he’ll be fine. It was an abnormally larger nose anyway, maybe he’ll get it reduced when he goes to get it fixed. I did him a favor really.”

 

Eve face palmed and sighed. What was she going to do with her?

 

“Something smells nice....since you’re using my kitchen, I want some of whatever you are cooking. I am starving. Meetings all day since 4 am...well 6:30, I was a little late.” Eve face grew redder as Elena and Jess snickered, catching the hint that Villanelle threw. She’d already had to deal with their excessive teasing at the bruising on her neck.

 

“Okaaaay, what was the meeting about anyway? Why’d they call you in so early?” Eve questioned, now massaging Villanelle’s hand.

 

“Oh! Good news! Carolyn got word that Peel was selling something and announcing it at the convention soooo she wanted a team to go and try to convince him to sell it to us.” Villanelle explained. 

 

“Why is that good news?” Jess asked. 

 

“Welll, she might’ve given the task to me and we might be going to Rome.” Villanelle smirked. 

 

“Wait! What? Who’s we?!” Elena gasped.

 

“You, Eve and I...Dream Team.” Villanelle winced as the kitchen erupted with loud squeals. “That’s part of the reason Frank was pissed, also. He felt he should get to be the one to convince Peel to fold...when him and his shitty team hasn’t even finished putting the convention together. No offense Jess.”

 

“None taken. It’s literally just Kenny and I...Hugo and Frank are absolutely no help.” 

 

“Oh my god! We’re actually going to Rome? Like legit?! Shit! I need to find me something to wear...”

 

Villanelle chuckled watching Elena rant on and on about what all she had to do before the trip. She noticed immediately that Eve went quite. 

 

“Hey, come here.” She whispered in Eve’s ear and pulled her into the hallway, outside of the kitchen. “You okay? You don’t seem excited.”

 

“They gave us this task because they knew we could do it, right? Not because they felt sorry that Frank took the convention from us?” 

 

Villanelle furrowed her brow in confusion. 

 

“This isn’t just some pity job they’re throwing at us?” Eve asked.

 

“No, it’s serious. Trust me, I had the same feeling you are having, but Carolyn seemed serious about this. She wants what he’s selling and she entrusted us because she knew we could get it done...Dream Team.” Villanelle smiled and pulled Eve in her arms. 

 

Eve took a deep breath.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Okay, I’m happy! We’re going to Rome!” Eve shouted and her and Villanelle laughed as they heard Elena yell in glee from the kitchen. 

 

“We are going to have so much fun. 5 days and 4 nights of  amazing, romantic, beautiful Rome. I am going to take you shopping, sightseeing, everything.”

 

Eve watched as Villanelle’s eyes lit up as she named off the things she and Eve were going to do in Rome. 

 

“Hey...are you..are you okay with this?” Eve questions in a hushed tone. 

 

“Okay with what?” 

 

“Us..being here...in your space? I honestly forgot that I wasn’t home. Elena called me saying Kenny was pissing her off, so I mindlessly invited her over and then we invited Jess. I mean, I didn’t want to leave because I didn’t know if you wanted me to? We can still go if you don’t feel comfor..” 

 

Eve is cut off by Villanelle’s lips. 

 

“Eve..I am totally okay with it. You know how I feel about you being here...all the time...whenever you want to be. Of course, I wanted to come home and just cuddle with you, but we can still do that after they leave.” Villanelle clarifies with a wide smile. “You have clothes here..a toothbrush. You buy groceries. This is as much as yours as it is mine, now.” 

 

“I knooow.” Eve whines and buries her head in Villanelle’s shoulder, tightening her arms around Villanelle’s waist. “I just don’t want you to feel like I’m smothering you, daddy.”

 

“Hey, we are girlfriends remember?” 

 

Yes, Eve definitely remembered. It was couple of days after the club incident and Villanelle was getting more handsy with Eve around the office. Holding her hand in the hallways, giving her out of the blue hugs, small kisses here and there. It wasn’t long before people started to notice...people including Hugo who came to them with a half assed apology about how he didn’t know they were boinking each other and he wouldn’t have pursued Eve, if he had known.

 

Villanelle still wasn’t impressed. She clenched her jaw and growled at him to never refer to Eve as someone she was just boinking... they were...girlfriends. Yes.. girlfriends. 

 

Eve wasn’t able to wipe the smile off her face the entire day and Villanelle was definitely on cloud nine after Eve pulled her to the bathroom and dropped to her knees, yanking Villanelle’s slacks down and shoving her face between her legs. 

 

That was a great day. 

 

“Yes.” Eve answered. “I remember.”

 

“Okay..so smother me all you want! I welcome it!” Villanelle bent her head down and connected their lips in a sweet kiss. “Now, I am going to take a much need bath and a nap. Make sure you all clean the kitchen and save me a plate.”

 

Eve giggles as Villanelle bopped her on the nose. 

 

“Oh and maybe, kind of speed it up a little... I really do want cuddles and my hand hurts really bad... I think you need to kiss it and make it better while we cuddle.” Villanelle planted another kiss on Eve’s lips before making her way into the bedroom. 

 

Eve happily sighed and leaned her head back against the wall.

 

Again...what was she going to do with her?

 

———-

 

Eve smiled immediately upon entering the bedroom, she stood and watched as Villanelle laid out on the bed, knocked out. 

 

Her daddy must have really been tired. 

 

She tip toed over to the drawer and took out her collar and slipped it on before making her way over to the bed and climbed in next to Villanelle. 

 

“Hey, baby. Is it cuddle time yet?” Villanelle groggily asks, wrapping her arms around Eve, snuggling deep into her warm body.

 

“Yeah, I put them out after we cleaned...I’m ready for cuddles.” Eve giggled as Villanelle buries her face into Eve’s neck, placing small kisses on the skin that isn’t covered by the collar. 

 

They lay in silence for a while, Eve running her fingers through Villanelle’s hair with one hand while the other massage Villanelle’s bruised knuckles. 

 

Villanelle was damn near falling asleep.

 

“Oh, wait. I was thinking...” Villanelle started but, stopped as soon as Eve snorted.

 

“That’s dangerous.” Eve joked and laughed as Villanelle pulled back with a shocked look on her face. 

 

“You are just a full on brat today, aren’t you?” Villanelle raised her eyebrows and landed a smack to Eve’s thigh. 

 

Eve whimpered and became intimidated at Villanelle’s tone. “Sorry, daddy... I’m listening.” 

 

“As I was saying..I was thinking and maybe we should have a talk about..you maaybe moving in..permanently?” 

 

Eve’s eyes widen in surprise. 

 

“Moving in? Really?” 

 

“Well, yeah. I mean..I was thinking about getting a key made because... you know..the stuff I said either about your clothes and your toothbrush and the groceries.” 

 

Villanelle went on.

 

“Or, you know, what if I have to go into work early again like today and you wanted to leave and go out somewhere instead of being cooped up in here all day. And you get back before me..how would you get back in?”

 

“I hadn’t really thought about it. That’s pretty true..wouldn’t want to go all the way to work to get the keys if I don’t have to.” Eve thought aloud.

 

“You see! We have to think about the important things.” Villanelle gave a small chuckle. Her heart was beating like crazy. She was surprised it hadn’t stopped.

 

“Okay...the key I understand, but me moving in? Are you sure about that? That’s a..big step.” Eve searched Villanelle’s eyes.

 

“Yeah..yes I am sure. I mean when was the last time you stayed in your apartment?” Eve couldn’t even remember. “See..it makes sense, right? I like having you here, with me..all the time. So..move in with me?” 

 

“Wait...you’re really serious?!” Eve bit her lip to contain her growing smile. This could be a joke for all she knew. 

 

“Yeah! Move in with me. Lets be the stereotypical lesbians and U-Haul!” Villanelle laughed. “This way, my landlord is pretty much obligated to give you a key sooo we solved the key problem... win/win.” 

 

Eve giggled at Villanelle’s cheesy jokes and goofy smile. 

 

“So...what do you say?”

 

“Yes!..yes, I’ll move in with you!” Eve squealed and excitedly straddled Villanelle’s waist. 

 

Villanelle listened to Eve eagerly plan the move and watched Eve buzz enthusiastically as she unconsciously stroked her finger over Villanelle’s scar that lingered on her stomach. 

 

“God, I love you.” Villanelle breathed out. 

 

Eve’s smile is wiped off her face. 

 

“What?” 

 

Villanelle swallows. 

 

“I said, I love you.”

 

Eve feels her whole body shut down. Her hand starts shaking as tears well in her eyes.

 

“Do you really mean it? You’re not just saying it because I agreed to move in with you?”

 

Villanelle reached up and wipes at the tear. 

 

“I don’t feel much and I don’t... care about a lot of things. I do a lot of shit to get my way... but with you.... I would never just.. say that because you agreed to move in with me.” Villanelle frowns as she tries to explain her emotions. “I feel things when I’m with you... good things... things that make my heart pound and my pulse beat. Things that make me want to be around you all the time, even if we fight... I’ll sleep on the couch.” 

 

They both share a teary laugh. 

 

“I...I love you..I do... I’ve known for a while.” 

 

Eve gave Villanelle a soft smile before leaning down and smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

 

Villanelle moaned as Eve pulled her tongue into her own mouth with her teeth before sucking on it.

 

She groaned, hands gripping Eve’s waist as she started to grind down onto her. Her hips thrusted up to meet Eve’s causing them to rut against each other. 

 

“Say it again.” Eve pleaded, moving her hips faster, enjoying Villanelles groans as her pant covered ass grounded down on Villanelle’s pelvis. The desperation highly evident in her voice. 

 

“I love you, baby.” Villanelle whimpered as Eve rubbed her sensitive nipples through her sports bra. 

 

“I love you too, daddy. I love you, so much.” Eve leaned up and snatched off her shirt, moving off the bed, she quickly started to unbutton her pants. 

 

“Go slower.” Villanelle demanded, sliding towards the edge of the bed and sat down, staring intensely at Eve. 

 

Eve bit her lip and slowly unsnapped her pants and slid them down inch by inch before turning around and bent over, pulling them all the way off. 

 

Villanelle smirked and reach out, slapping Eve’s ass and pulling her into her lap. 

 

“My, beautiful, dirty girl.” Villanelle placed kisses along the side of Eve’s face as they sat facing the mirrors. 

 

Eve threw her head back against Villanelle’s shoulder as Villanelle used her bruised hand to lift one of Eve’s bra cups up and squeeze her breast and the other one slipped down into Eve’s panties, rubbing deep circles on her clit. 

 

“I love you so much, sweetheart. I have for a while now.” She’s interrupted by a loud moan escaping from Eve’s lips as she sinks two fingers into Eve’s opening. “You’re mine, forever. You’re my baby...my girlfriend...my love...my everything.” 

 

Villanelle takes her hand away from Eve’s nipple, grips her jaw and turns her face towards hers.

 

“Eve I know it’s only been a little over 2 months, but I have never felt this way about anyone... ever... I promise.” They gaze into each other’s eyes as tears gather. 

 

“Me either.” 

 

Their lips gravitated towards each other. It was like a magnetic pull, brought them together. 

 

Villanelle flipped them and laid Eve gently on the bed before kissing down her body. Her tongue circled the healing scar on Eve’s stomach, feeling hers tingle in process. She pressed big, exaggerated kisses all around it causing Eve to giggle and playfully push her head away.

 

“You are so silly.” Eve smiled lovingly at Villanelle as she placed on last kiss onto the scarred area and trailed the kisses down to Eve’s underwear. Nuzzling her nose against Eve’s covered clit. 

 

She pulls her panties to the side and buries tongue deep inside of Eve, her moans sending vibrations through Eve’s body. 

 

“Fuck, Daddy! Yes!” Eve screams, humping her hips up into Villanelle’s face. 

 

Villanelle grips Eve’s shaking legs and hooks them around her head. 

 

Eve jumps as Villanelle digs her tongue deeper, moving her head back and forth as she fucks her.

 

Fuck, she was addicted to Eve’s tightness clenching around her tongue. Her eyes rolled back at Eve’s sweet and tangy taste she would never get enough of. 

 

Her lips move to Eve’s clit and latched on as her fingers slip into Eve’s entrance. 

 

“Daddy, mmmm...sss fuck!” Eve whimpered, inserting her fingers into her mouth before using them to massage her pebbled nipple. 

 

Villanelle climbed back up Eve’s body and shoved her tongue inside Eve’s mouth, letting her taste herself. Her fingers never letting up on their pace. 

 

Fingering Eve while they made out was one of Villanelle’s favorite things. She loved listening to her moan into her mouth and watching her struggle to keep kissing her back as her fingers slid deeper. 

 

“Fuck, baby, I want to cum with you.” Villanelle rushes out, using her hand to yank down her boy shorts. 

 

She moved off of Eve and slid next to her, turning Eve to face her. She took Eve's fingers and slipped them into her mouth, licking and sucking on them before guiding them between her legs. 

 

Eve hung onto every gasp Villanelle made as she inched her fingers inside, slowly. She’s never tire of being able to please Villanelle and never took advantage of the privilege. 

 

Villanelle hit a certain spot inside of her and she jolts, her teeth biting down onto Villanelle’s lip.

 

“Umpf fuck! I’m...I’m gonna cum!” Eve warns, trapping Villanelle’s arm between her thighs. 

 

“Let go, sweet baby. I’m almost there...right behind you.” Villanelle encouraged, fucking herself on Eve’s fingers. 

 

“Fuck! Yeeees!” Eve shouts, her wetness coating Villanelle’s fingers as her eyes squeezed shut.  

 

Her forehead is dripping with sweat as her fingers stroke deeper inside Villanelle, wanting her to reach her peak. All while, Villanelle’s fingers continue to thrust into Eve. 

 

Their breathing and pants are mixed in together as they keep heavy eye contact, focusing solely on getting each other off. 

 

Eve prides herself listening to Villanelle make the softest, most desperate noises. Eve making her feel so good, she can’t wait but to fall apart. Only Eve got to make her feel this way, make her cum this way...only her. 

 

“I l...love you so much, daddy. I’m yours and y...you’re mine... forever.” Eve declares. 

 

“Oh fuck! Fuck, I love you too, baby... fuuuuck, I love you too.” Villanelle breath hitches as Eve pounds into her at a deafening speed. 

 

“Cum for me, daddy.” Eve thumbs Villanelle’s clit, rubbing tight circles. Eve felt herself getting close again when all that was coming out of Villanelle’s mouth were hushed praises to Eve. 

 

“Oh baby...baby...I’m cumming. Shiiit!” Villanelle mewls and yanks Eve’s collar back, making her gasp and choke for air. 

 

“D....Daddy...harder.” Eve stifles out, her hips twitching around Villanelle’s hand. 

 

Villanelle growls and pulls the collar tighter, both of them knowing there would be more bruises to accompany the others.

 

“P...please...I’m...I’m there! I’m g..gunna.....” Eve erupts into a full body spasm. 

 

Villanelle gives a long moan as she watched Eve cum all over her fingers for second time, her own orgasm hitting her...hard.

 

Her eyes roll back as a few unintelligible words slip and her body jerks before she stills. 

 

Removing her hand from between Eve’s, she shoved them into her mouth, moaning at the taste of Eve all over her fingers. She watches Eve tiredly do the same. 

 

They both turn to lay on their backs. 

 

“I really don’t feel like getting up.” Villanelle complains as she closed her eyes. Goddamnit she was totally seeing stars.

 

“M..me neither.” Eve stutters out in agreement. 

 

Villanelle looks over at her and immediately goes to take off her collar. 

 

“Nooo, keep it. L..like it.” Eve whines. 

 

“You sure?” Villanelle voiced her concern, she didn’t want Eve to be uncomfortable.

 

“Yes...just h..hold me. So t..tired.” Eve mumbles, turning into Villanelle’s arms and snuggles deeper into her. 

 

Villanelle smiles and runs her bruised hand softly through Eve’s hair, listening for the telltale that Eve was falling asleep, but it never came. All of a sudden Eve’s grinding into Villanelle with low whimpers as she lightly scratched Villanelle’s arm. 

 

Villanelle smirked and brought her hand up to Eve’s mouth and slipped her fingers in. She listened as Eve’s breathing evened out and she sighed in content just to be sucking on her daddy’s fingers.

 

Fuck, she knew her baby so well.

 

She placed small kisses on the back of Eve’s neck before whispering.

 

“I love you so much, Eve.”

 

Eve whimpered and sucked harder on Villanelle’s fingers as she hummed. 

 

Villanelle settled in behind her with a satisfied smile. 

 

Eve loved her too and that’s all that mattered.  

 

Right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TFW you feel like you’re losing you touch 🤣🤣🤣🤣 I’ll get over it! 
> 
> N E WAYS!!! HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY TO MY WIFE! MY BBY! MY EVERYTHING!!! SANDRA MIJU OH 🎉🎉🎉😊😊😊
> 
> HMU on tumblr and twitter to chat or w/e @SandraOhhhStan


	9. Nut Butter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day in Rome....let’s have some Nut Butter 🙂🙂🙂🙂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omgggg I missed y’all 😭😭😭 Say it back hoes...please?🥺🥺🥺🥺 Can I just say fuck that bitch they call Writes Block for making me doubt myself...that bitch ain’t shit! 😒 Buuuut, since it’s been a while...SURPRISE!!! I’m giving y’all opening and ending filth 😏😏😏😏 ENJOY😜😜😜🤪
> 
> P.S. Y’all will see why I named the chapter what I named it, at the end🤣

_Day 1_

 

“Oh g..god.” Eve whispers, gripping the back of Villanelle’s neck, as she lazily slams herself down onto the their toy. 

 

They had all just arrived to Rome late last night and the two haven’t slept since. It must’ve been something about the fact that they were actually in Rome that had Eve so wound up. She immediately attacked Villanelle, which led to a late night/early morning session. 

 

Villanelle moans and leaned down, enclosing her mouth over Eve’s taut nipple. Sucking as one of her hands grips onto Eve’s hips, guiding her pace. The other hand was reached around Eve’s body, slowly thrusting a small toy inside Eve’s ass.

 

A week before their trip, Villanelle suggested they start Eve off with something small to get her ready and open enough to be able to take the intense pressure of a regular sized toy. And, lets just say they were both thoroughly enjoying training her for the real thing. 

 

“Daddy...feel so good.”  Eve whimpers in Villanelle’s ear, biting down on her earlobe. 

 

They were sharing a suite with Elena so they were trying their damndest to be quiet, but there was no mistake of what they had been doing all night as the headboard continuously bounced off the wall and the bed springs squeaked.

 

At one particularly hard thrust against her spot, Eve gushes all over the toy for the how many ever time and collapsed on top of Villanelle. 

 

“Come on, baby girl...get back to work.” Villanelle ordered after letting Eve rest for a bit. 

 

“M’kay.” Eve softly whined as she fucked herself harder onto Villanelle, her thighs shaking at the strain. 

 

“Good girl.” Villanelle praised. After Eve came for the second time without permission, when they had started, instead of Villanelle stopping to punish her, she just went harder and faster. She fucked Eve through each of her orgasms and made her keep going after coming down from them. 

 

Eve didn’t know how much more she could handle, she honestly thought she would pass out any second now. She was so overstimulated, she didn’t know what to do. 

 

Between Villanelle’s thrusting deep inside both her holes, she was losing her last grip on reality. 

 

“Daddy..please... I w..won’t cum with..out asking a..anymore.” Eve stutters out with tears streaming down her face. 

 

“Shhhh, what has daddy told you about lying?” Villanelle questions, her hand wrapping around Eve’s throat as she pounds up into her. 

 

“Oh...m..my f...fucking god!” Eve shouts, clawing at Villanelle’s hand on her neck. 

 

“Don’t lie to me, again.” Villanelle growls, taking her hand away from Eve’s neck and reaching over the side of their hotel bed and grabbing the royal blue plug that laid on the nightstand. 

 

“P..put it baaack.” Eve whines, stopping her bouncing and tugged on Villanelle’s hand. 

 

Villanelle drops the plug onto the bed and slaps Eve’s face with a raise of her eyebrow. 

 

“Don’t tell me what to do, slut.” She growls. “And, who told you to stop riding me? Did I give you permission to?” 

 

Another slap. 

 

“N...no, daddy. S..sorry.” Eve whimpers, wrapping her arms around Villanelle’s shoulders and rests her head in the crook of her neck. She starts back bouncing. 

 

“That’s what I thought.” Villanelle picks the plug back up and slips the toy from Eve’s ass, only to replace it with the plug. 

 

Eve jolts as the small but thick plug is inserted, keeping her open and tight around it. 

 

“You didn’t make any noise this time when I put it in, good girl. You’re getting so good, baby.” Eve slightly smiles at the praise, wrapping her arms tighter around Villanelle when she feels herself being lowered onto her back. 

 

Villanelle moves Eve’s legs to her shoulders and sinks deeper inside Eve. Hitting her spot full on.

 

“Daddy....I c..can’t. Please s...stop.” Eve’s toes curl by Villanelle’s head as slams into her with abandon.

 

“Move your hands.” Villanelle lowly warns as Eve’s hands flew to her face, covering her mouth as scream threatened to escape.

 

Eve defiantly shakes her head, not realizing what she doing. Villanelle gives a humorless chuckle before pulling out and flipping Eve over. 

 

“Why do you insist on disobeying me all the time?” Villanelle reaches over the bed and grabs Eve’s discarded panties. Yanking both of Eve’s arms she ties her wrist together behind her back. 

 

“D..didn’t m..mean to! W..wasn’t thinking.” Eve cries as Villanelle slams back into her while tangling her fist in her hair and tugging, creating a deep arch in Eve’s back. 

 

“I bet...just a thoughtless little fuck toy, right?” Villanelle laughs at Eve’s pathetic whimpering. 

 

Eve nods her head. 

 

*whack* 

 

Villanelle lands a biting slap onto Eve’s ass, admiring her hand print on Eve’s flesh as her hand grows a pulse. 

 

“Answer me when I’m talking to you, slut!” Villanelle orders, her pace increasing at a dangerous rate. 

 

Eve felt it... the dizziness and cloudiness of her mind. She could feel herself sinking deeper and deeper into herself as Villanelle fucks her mercilessly, stretching her out and only pounding deeper and harder with every stroke. 

 

“Yes.” Eve’s small voice sounded. 

 

“You’re my thoughtless, fucktoy, babygirl?” 

 

“Yes, d..daddy.” 

 

Villanelle moaned as she recognized her princess slipping into her submissive headspace. That amazingly, beautiful place where she forgets how to refuse, how to do anything but agree to any order she receives.

 

“Good girl.” Villanelle places soft kisses on her back before gently pushing Eve’s upper back onto the bed. Holding her hands tightly against Eve’s shoulders, keeping her flush against the mattress, Villanelle delivers deep, slow and rough thrust into Eve. 

 

Eve’s eyes roll to back of her head as she becomes fully immobilized, taking everything Villanelle is giving her. 

 

There’s a knock on their room door but Villanelle never stops her strokes.

 

“Guys, come on! You’ve been going at it all fucking night! Don’t you need a break?” 

 

Elena’s voice rang out from behind the door. 

 

Villanelle smirked as Eve’s face heated up in embarrassment at the idea of Elena listening to her get fucked all night. But, the way Eve’s wetness leaked onto the bed, contradicted her emotions, though. 

 

She was enjoying this, Villanelle thought. 

 

Villanelle starts a steady pounding into Eve, the slaps of her hips meeting Eve’s ass echoes throughout the room. 

 

“Jesus Christ.” They hear Elena groan. 

 

“You like this don’t you?” Villanelle leans down whispering in Eve’s ear. “You love that she’s listening to daddy fuck you, brainless. Look at you, pretty baby. All soaking wet and drooling everywhere. You love her listening to me make you mine. Filthy fucking slut.” 

 

Villanelle tugged Eve’s hair, intercepting Eve from shoving her face into the bed to quiet her moans. 

 

“Let her hear you baby. Let it out. Let her hear how good daddy’s making you feel.” 

 

“YES! D...daddy! Oh my... fu... GOD!” Eve screams, letting herself give into the pleasures that’s being delivered to her body. She starts to shake, tremendously.

 

“That’s it, sweet baby.” Villanelle could see the bruises forming on the back of Eve’s shoulders. She presses her thumbs into them. 

 

“Alright...you both need serious help.” Elena complains, stomping back to her room and slamming the door.

 

“Daddy...please. I..I think..I think I learned my l..lesson.” Eve pleads as she comes down from an intense orgasm. Her face is covered in sweat and tears. 

 

“Awww, baby tired?” Villanelle coos to Eve, who nods her head. 

 

“Just one more time, sweetheart? Give daddy one more and I’ll let you rest.” 

 

Not wanting to disappoint her daddy in anyway, Eve nods shyly. 

 

“M’kay... I can d...do it.” 

 

Villanelle smiles lovingly at her exhausted baby, so willing to do anything to please her. She unties Eve’s underwear from her wrist and gently lowers Eve’s entire body onto the bed. 

 

“My sweet, sweet baby.” Villanelle settles in between Eve’s spread legs and slowly enters her again, thrusting slow but deep. 

 

She takes each one of Eve’s wrist and places small, gentle kisses on both of them before doing the same to the bruises on Eve’s shoulders. 

 

“Daddy’s sorry for her mean words, baby. You know you’re my sweetheart.. my precious baby.” Villanelle soothes, bringing her hand to Eve’s mouth offering her thumb for her to suck on. 

 

Eve immediately latches on. 

 

Villanelle’s pace speeds up a little as she feels herself nearing the edge. 

 

“I love you so much, baby.” She whispers in Eve’s ear, placing kisses on the side of Eve’s face. 

 

“L..love you too, daddy.” Eve mumbles around Villanelle’s thumb. She grips tightly onto Villanelle’s hand as she tightened around the toy. 

 

“Fuuuck, I’m cumming, baby.” Villanelle moans, reaching down in between their bodies and lightly rubbing her own clit while still pounding inside Eve.

 

“Cum w..with me, daddy.” Eve encourages as she pushes back onto the toy, knowing it’s aiding Villanelle in reaching her climax. 

 

Their panting breath is the only  thing that can be heard throughout the room as they both slammed against each other.

 

“Fuck, babygirl! I’m... fuck I’m cumming! Yeeees!” Villanelle growled out as Eve bit down on her thumb. 

 

Villanelle tiredly collapsed on top of Eve, feeling her shake beneath her. She goes to move off but is stopped by Eve’s whining.

 

“S..stay.” 

 

“You sure, sweetheart? Daddy doesn’t wanna hurt you.” Villanelle asked in concern. 

 

“S..sure..please. Love the w..weight.” Eve whimpers, pressing kisses on the bruise forming on Villanelle’s thumb from her bite, then inserting it back into her mouth. 

 

“Okay, baby..let daddy know if I’m squishing you at anytime, okay?” Villanelle places a kiss on Eve’s shoulder blade before carefully nuzzling into her, her free arm wrapping around Eve’s body. 

 

“Get some rest, babygirl. I love you.” 

 

Villanelle chuckles as Eve makes a sound of endearment from around Villanelle’s thumb. She lies there and listens to Eve’s breathing turn heavy before letting her own eyes shut in exhaustion.

 

———-

 

“Well look who finally decides to join civilization.” Elena calls out as she lounges on the suites couch.

 

Eve blushed as she made her way to the kitchen, grabbing water for her and Villanelle. 

 

“Good afternoon to you too, Elena.” Villanelle smirks and takes the water bottle handed to her. 

 

“Mm...afternoon. I wonder why we’re greeting each other in the afternoon and not the morning?” Elena’s eyes narrow at them. 

 

“Because afternoons are better.” Villanelle smugly says.

 

“Or maybe it’s because you fuckers spent the whole night AND MORNING, fucking!” 

 

“.....maybe.” Villanelle shrugs causing Elena to snort and let out a enormous laugh at Villanelle’s nonchalance.

 

“You are so shameless.” Elena shakes her head. 

 

“Well, maybe you should tell Kenneth to make you pull an all nighter... you’ll love the afternoons as well.” Villanelle wiggles her eyebrows. 

 

“Who says it’s not me making him pull the all nighter?” Elena counters. 

 

“Oh! Interesting... well, maybe Eve can give him some pointers. Help him work up his endurance.” They both burst out into a fit of laughter. 

 

Eve’s face couldn’t get anymore redder than it was now. Her girlfriend and her best friend were literally sitting here openly and confidently talking about their... sex life. In hindsight, she should kind of be glad they’re getting along but...no, not like this. 

 

“Okaaaay, can you change the subject? Please?” Eve whines, falling next to Villanelle on the couch and buries her face in her neck. 

 

Villanelle chuckles, wrapping her arms around Eve as Elena gets up to open the door after a couple of knocks are made. 

 

“Sorry, baby.” She places numerous of small pecks on Eve’s lips. Totally not paying attention to whoever just walked into their hotel room.

 

“Okay, lovebirds. We have company.” Elena warns. 

 

Villanelle sighs and looks over as Jess, Kenny and Hugo enter the room. 

 

“Ah, are we just in time for a live show?” Hugo, eagerly asks as he sits down on the couch across from them.

 

“Not on your life, sport.” Villanelle deadpans. “Shouldn’t you all be working or something?”

 

She really wasn’t in the mood for visitors, the only reason she came from out of the bedroom was because Eve made her. If she had it her way, they wouldn’t leave the room unless it was extremely necessary. 

 

“Oh, Frank can handle it for a day. It’s the least he can do since he made us do all the work ourselves in the past month.” Jess shrugs. 

 

“Yeah, we deserve a break.” Kenny chimes in. 

 

Villanelle’s already tired of the small talk. 

 

“So, what’re you alls plans for today? Sightseeing? Hanging out? Getting out of our hotel room and leaving us alone.” Eve lightly hit Villanelle’s arm as she gave a faux friendly smile. 

 

“Well, now that you mention it, we were gonna take Eve and go grab some lunch.” Elena explains. 

 

“Who’s we?” Villanelle’s eyebrows raise.

 

“Jess and I.” 

 

“That’s a little bold of you to assume we didn’t have plans of our own.” Villanelle grunted out.

 

Of course they didn’t. They were going to just stay in their hotel room, watch movies and fuck. But, they didn’t need to know that.

 

“Bold of you to assume, I care.” Elena scoffed. “ You two are going to spend the next couple of days together, the least you can do is let us borrow Eve for an hour or two.”

 

Villanelle grumbled, knowing Elena was right. She wasn’t going to admit that though.

 

“Fine, take her away from me so I can be sad all day.” Villanelle gave an exaggerated pout causing Elena to roll her eyes and the rest of the gang to laugh.

 

“It’s only for a couple of hours, you’ll be fine, daddy.” Eve whispered in her ear. 

 

“I know, I’m going to miss you though.” Villanelle whined. 

 

“You two make me sick, just go hang out with Kenny and Hugo until we’re done with girl time.” Elena suggested.

 

“Ew, why would I do that? No offense, Kenneth...full offense Hugo.”

 

“None taken.” Kenny snickers as Hugo playfully puts his hands to his chest in heartbreak. 

 

“Villanelle, you wound me... Oh, come on it will be fun. We can go to a bar, drink some booze and look at beautiful women.” Hugo jokes, missing the way Eve’s nails clenched into Villanelle’s arm. 

 

“No women.” Eve warned with a slight growl to her voice. 

 

Villanelle swallowed at the fire in Eve’s eyes. She loved it when Eve got possessive. It was so fucking hot. 

 

“You know you’re the only woman for me.” Villanelle smiled. 

 

“Better be.” Eve pulled Villanelle’s head down, crashing their lips together, much to everyone displeasure. 

 

“You all see what I have to go through, every day?!” 

 

———-

 

After a couple more minutes of conversation, they all split ways.... well it took Eve and Villanelle a little longer since Eve took her time, pushing Villanelle against their bedroom door and giving her as many hickeys as she could in the little time that they had. 

 

She let her go with a “You’re Mine” and exited the room with a dazed and horny Villanelle, trailing behind her. 

 

“So, where are we going first?” Hugo asked as he and Kenny struggled to keep up with Villanelle’s strides. 

 

“You two can go wherever you want. I have somethings I need to get.” Villanelle spoke distractedly as she stared at her phone. 

 

They both looked at each other and shrugged. They continued to follow her, seeing as though they had nothing else to do. 

 

They walked some ways until Villanelle abruptly stopped in front of them and headed into a sketchy looking store. Once again, they stared at each other and shrugged before following her in. 

 

Upon entering, they stood in shock at what they were looking at. 

 

“Cool.” Both their voices rang out.

 

———-

 

“Honestly, Eve. I’m seriously going to hose you two down. I don’t think that much sex is healthy.” Elena laughed as they were seated at an upscale restaurant. 

 

“On the contrary, if you’re not skipping meals and ignoring your basic needs, sex can improve your mood and decrease anxiety.” Jess countered. 

 

“Thank you, miss know it all.” 

 

Eve sat, looking over the menu and shaking her head at their ridiculous conversation. God, all this food seemed like it cost more than her rent. 

 

As if on cue, her phone buzzed. 

 

          _I gave you my card and you_

_better use it. I wanna see_

_a notification coming to_

_my phone saying that you_

_ordered something besides_

_a salad.😒_

Eve rolls her eyes.

_Yes, daddy.🙂_

_I know you’re rolling_

_your eyes, right now._

_Don’t make me come_

_where you are and put_

_you over my knee.👀🤔_

_Promise?🥺😬_

_Fucking tease.😤😤😤_

Elena looks over at Eve as she lightly giggled _._

“Wait until I tell Bill about how much of a lovesick, softie you’ve become.” 

 

“Oh god, he’s going to have a field day when he hears about all this.” Eve groaned.

 

“Sooo... how is it?” Jess asks in a hushed tone.

 

“How’s what?” Eve feigning obliviousness. 

 

“Oh, don’t give us that crap. How is Villanelle in the sack?”

 

Eve groans and hides her face behind the menu. 

 

“Come ooon, Elena called me last night when you two were going at it... sounded pretty intense.” Eve sends a glare over to Elena who shrugs, sheepishly.

 

“I needed someone to witness what I was witnessing...sorry.” She wasn’t sorry. 

 

Eve rolls her eyes, about to let her have it before their waiter comes over and takes their order. 

 

After he walks away, Eve notices they’re still looking at her to continue.

 

“Whaaat?”

 

“I just want to know if all the noises you make are real or are you just faking them?” Jess questions. 

 

“I.. I am not that loud.” Eve frowns.

 

“Honey, you can make top paying porn off the noises alone.” Elena states. 

 

“Oh my god.” Eve facepalms and seriously considers just walking out and skipping on lunch, willing to risk the punishment that Villanelle might inflict on her for not eating. 

 

“How about we talk about how we’re going to get Peel to let us buy whatever he’s selling?” Eve suggests.

 

“Oh, I already thought of that. First, we’ll start with my sweet and persuasive personality to try to sway him. But if that doesn’t work, then you’ll come in with your no nonsense, domineering personality and try to get him to fall in line. And if all else fails... we’ll just have Villanelle punch him into submission.” Elena explains with a wide smile.

 

“Okay, first of all, I am not domineering. And, second, we ARE NOT having my girlfriend punch anybody. Frank was enough.” Eve reprimands. “Come up with something else.” 

 

“....See....domineering.” Elena loudly whispers to Jess, who laughs as Eve buries her face in her hands. 

 

She pledged that she would find new friends as soon as they touched back down in London.

 

———-

 

“You two seriously never been inside a sex shop?” Villanelle frowns as she skimmed through numerous of bondage gear.

 

“Never found the need.” Hugo answers, distracted by the rainbow colored double sided dildo.

 

“And that is why the women you date will remain unsatisfied.”

 

“That’s what you think.”

 

“No, that’s what I know.” Villanelle rolls her eyes, picking up a certain package with 3 different positions on it. “What about you, Kenneth?”

 

“Uh..well, yeah I’ve been to..these kinds of shops before, but never one this... tasteful?” Kenny embarrassingly, explains.

 

“Better.” She turns to Hugo. “You should learn something from our dear old, sweet, Kenneth.” 

 

“What would I learn from, Kenny... no offense, mate.”

 

“None taken.” Kenny sputters for the second time today.

 

“Well, he has a girlfriend and you... have a hand.” Villanelle chuckled as Kenny snorted. 

 

“Yeah, whatever.” Hugo grumbles, picking up a whip and hitting himself over the arm with it, wincing at the sting.

 

“How the hell are you friends with him?” Villanelle asks Kenny.

 

“I struggle to find the answer to that everyday, honestly.” Kenny gave her a painful smile. 

 

She shook her head and tossed the package she was examining, into the cart she was holding. 

 

“You think we’ll be able to pull off the convention?” Kenny asks, following behind her as they leave Hugo behind to continue messing with different toys.

 

“Honest opinion...no. I read over some of Eve and Elena’s notes about it and really, there’s no way you could complete all that work in a month.” Villanelle throws two bottles of lube in her cart. 

 

Kenny tries to not pay attention to anything Villanelle is grabbing, knowing they were going to be used either on or with Eve. He felt uncomfortable even thinking about it. He considered Eve to be a close friend and he didn’t want those images in his head. 

 

“Good thing is, if this convention is shit, Frank will he fired. The man seriously has no clue what he is doing.” 

 

Kenny nods his head as he distractedly, picks up a butt plug. He flushes in embarrassment as he catches Villanelle watching him with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Hm.” Villanelle smirks and reaches around him, grabbing a plug and tosses it in her cart. 

 

“I, uh.. heard about you punching him...cool.” Kenny compliments, trying to change the subject. 

 

“Yeah...he needs to keep Eve’s name out of his fucking mouth or else I’ll do more damage.” Villanelle grunted. 

 

“You’re cool, you know. I’m glad Eve has you.” Kenny smiles.

 

“You’re cool too, Kenneth.” Villanelle lands a soft pat on his arm.

 

“You know you can call me Kenny, right?” 

 

“I like Kenneth better.” Villanelle states and walks off to another part of the shop.

 

“Right.” 

 

He follows and stands behind her as she focused on a box in her hand.

 

She realizes he’s there and swiftly chucks the box into her cart.

 

“Ready?” 

 

“Uh yeah, sure. I’ll go get Hugo.” Kenny offers.

 

“Yes, you do that. I will pay for my things and then we can go get something to eat.. I am starving.” Villanelle nods and walks away, pulling out her phone to shoot off a quick text to Eve.

 

As she immediately received a text back, she swallowed deeply. Her entire body vibrating in anticipation for the long night ahead of her.

 

———-

 

Eve kneeled on the bed anxiously as she heard the front door of their hotel room closing, knowing it could only be one person since Elena went to stay in Jess’s room for the night after sneakingly reading Eve’s texts over her shoulder.

Villanelle had texted her during their lunch date, telling her to make sure she stay hydrated and when she got back to the hotel, make sure she got herself ready and wait for her with her plug inserted. 

Elena definitely didn’t want to be apart of any of their shenanigans tonight.

Eve was buzzing all over. She had a sense of what might be happening tonight and she was definitely a little nervous but she was ready. 

Her head rose when their bedroom door opened and Villanelle stepped in. 

“Good girl.” Villanelle smiled and placed the bad she was carrying on the bed, next to Eve. She gripped her fingers in Eve’s hair before connecting their lips together in a passionate kiss. 

“I missed you, daddy.” Eve whispers sweetly against Villanelle’s lips. 

“I missed you too, sweetheart.” 

They smile at each other. 

“Wanna see what I got us today, baby?” Villanelle asked excitedly.

Eve nods and eagerly tries to sneak a peak inside the bag as Villanelle picks it up. 

Villanelle pulls out numerous of items. 2 bottles of lubricant, another royal blue plug, a contraption that Eve has no clue what it is and a.. box?

Eve picks up the box and her eyes widen at the picture on it. It shows a picture of a 6.5” dildo with a basting syringe next to it. 

It read “Bust It” 

“What’s wrong with our toy we already have?” Eve innocently questions. 

“Nothing baby, but this one...this one is special.” Villanelle swallows thickly. 

Eve’s heart flutters at Villanelle’s nervous tone. She was so cute when she got like this. 

Eve nods for her to continue. 

“It..It’s an ejaculating dildo. When you squeeze the base a little, it cums.” Villanelle searches Eve’s face for any type of disgust, but finds nothing but curiosity. 

“And that’s...something you’re into?” 

“Yes..it’s called breeding. I’ve always wanted to breed someone but I never found the right person... until now.” Villanelle gives a small smile. 

Eve couldn’t keep the big smile from crossing her face. This Villanelle was so much different from the Villanelle this morning and Eve loved it. Watching her get all fidgety and excited to tell Eve about one of her kinks. 

Eve looks over and grabs the package that contained the contraption that confused her upon first glance. She reads over the introductions and takes in the pictures on the back of it. 

“So...you want to fill me up and I’m going to assume you want to keep me full because I see another plug?” She watches as Villanelle nods. “All while I’m tied up?” She holds up the package in her hand.

“Well, it sounds much easier to say when you just say it.” Villanelle gave light chuckle. “Is that okay with you, babygirl?” 

“Yes, daddy.” Eve giggled. “I know you’ll take care of me.” 

Villanelle let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“Okay.... okay.” She slams their lips back together, gently pushing Eve back onto the bed. She could feel Eve’s breath hitch against her lips as the plug inside her shifts. 

“Turn around...hands and knees.” Villanelle commands, pulling away and watching as Eve teasingly follows her directions. 

“My pretty little brat.” Villanelle bends and places two small pecks on both of Eve’s ass cheeks. 

She goes over to the dresser and grabs the harness and Eve’s practice toy that she left this morning. Placing the toy on the bed and makes quick work of removing her clothes, stumbling a little as she tries to shake off her pants leg. 

What? She’s fucking excited. 

She picks up the package and opens it. Her eyes go wide as she looks at all the straps and cuffs, then she turns her head to Eve who ducks in embarrassment. 

“Don’t be embarrassed now, my dirty baby.” Villanelle taunts. “You want Daddy to restrain you, now?”

Eve nods, timidly.

*whack* 

A stinging slap is brought down on her ass causing the plug to jolt inside of her.

“I..I’m sorry, daddy. Please...please r...restrain me.” Eve whimpered. 

Villanelle smirks and gently lowers Eve’s body onto the bed. She places the chest strap of the restraint against Eve before linking both her wrist to it. After making sure the wrist cuffs were nice and comfortable for Eve, Villanelle grabs Eve’s left leg and carefully bends it, attaching the ankle strap and then doing the same with the right. 

“Good?” She asked, wanting to make sure Eve felt safe and secure. 

“Yes... m’okay.” 

Stepping back, Villanelle admires her work. Fuck, Eve was so open for her. Her eyes find themselves on the plug that’s keeping Eve’s pretty, little, tight hole open as she straps herself into the harness.

Snatching the box that contained the toy, she ripped it open. She discarded the box somewhere behind her and takes the syringe and the tube of.... 

What the hell? 

Villanelle stares at the bottle in her hand for a second before shaking her head with a light chuckle. 

She’d deal with that later.

She empties the tubes contents into the syringe before injecting the bottom of the dildo, filling it up and placing the suction cup inside to hold the liquid. 

“Does daddy get to have this too? Do you think you’re ready?” Villanelle’s voice is hopeful as she traces her finger lightly over the base of the plug. 

“Yes, Daddy. Want you fill both my my holes... wanna be full of you... everywhere.” Eve shakes as Villanelle slowly pulls out the plug and falls to her knees before shoving her face into Eve’s ass. 

Eve’s thighs twitch at the feeling of Villanelle’s tongue taking possession of her most sensitive area. She never really got the hype of getting your ass ate, but now, as Villanelle was eating her out like a madwoman, she understood. 

Fuck, she understood.

“Fuuuck, sweetheart. You taste so fucking good.” Villanelle growls, using her hands to spread Eve’s cheeks and presses a sloppy kiss onto Eve’s hole before swiping her tongue over the tight hole.

Her tongue works its way through the tight ring, slob dripping from her mouth. 

Eve moans out, her eyes rolling back as Villanelle makes a mess behind her. The spit trailing down Eve’s thighs. She could feel herself getting wetter at the feeling of Villanelle’s tongue licking all over her. 

“Oh my god.” She whispers, biting her lip. 

Her knuckles are turning white as she grips the sheets, she’s pulled open further and the tongue nudging at her tight hole pushes inside.

“D..Daddy! Fuck!” Eve pushed her ass back again Villanelle’s face. 

“That’s it, baby. Give it all to me.” Villanelle moaned as she bites down onto Eve’s ass cheek, her teeth leaving bite marks. She reached over and blindly searched for a bottle of lube before clutching it and drowning it all over the toy attached to her. 

Giving one last swipe of her tongue, Villanelle lifts up and instantly sinks into Eve. 

“Ohhh, baby.” She groans. Her eyes transfixed on the way Eve gripped onto the toy. It was in shorter length, but it was definitely thicker than their other toy. 

“Fill me up...please, d..daddy.” Eve begs, her hips thrusting back as best as they could due to her restraints. 

Villanelle kneels on the edge of the bed, her nails digging into Eve’s waist as she starts pounding into her, violently.  

“Mmm’FUCK!” Eve gasped, her entire body moving in tandem with Villanelle’s strokes against her.  

Villanelle could feel the sweat dripping from her forehead. Her eyes drifting up to Eve’s neglected hole and grabs their training toy, slipping it inside Eve’s ass. 

“Fuck, you’re doing amazing, sweetheart.” Villanelle praises. “Such a good girl.” 

Eve’s head falls forward with a ferocious moan as Villanelle fucks both of her holes and angling her hips so she’s hitting Eve’s pleasure spot, head on. 

“Can..I...can I please cum, daddy?” Eve pleads, not wanting a rerun of what happened earlier. She definitely learned her lesson. 

“Already, baby? But we just started.” Villanelle teased. 

“Pleeease...p..please.” Eve sobs. 

“Fuck!” Villanelle cursed out, feeling Eve’s thighs tremble as she drives the smaller toy deeper into Eve’s ass while her thrusts increase, immensely. 

She ignores Eve’s request to cum. 

“B..been a good girl. D..daddy, please?” Eve sobs.

“You have been a good girl, haven’t you baby? Maybe I should let you cum.” Villanelle hums in deep thought. 

She wishes their room had mirrors in it so she could see how needy her baby was for her. She wanted to see her as she begged her to cum.

Villanelle gives a deep animalistic growl as her thrust grows in speed and depth. “Cum for me, sweet baby.” 

Eve lets out a noise mixed with relief and gratitude. 

“M’gonna cum..so hard, daddy! Fuck!” Eve whimpers, her whole body trembling. 

As soon as Villanelle began to see the toy being covered with Eve’s release, she immediately gripped the base of it and watched in awe as the thick substance started to fill Eve. 

Eve could feel herself getting full and it was honestly the most erotic thing she’s every felt in her entire life. 

“Holy fuck!” Villanelle’s eyes glazed over, pulling the messy toy from inside of Eve. She felt something inside of her click when she witnessed Eve clenching around nothing as some of the liquid leak out of her. 

“D..daddy...it’s dripping.” Eve whined, squirming feeling it trickle down the length of her opening.

“Daddy’s sorry baby.” Villanelle slides the plug she bought inside of Eve. “So fucking hot...my little breeding slut.” 

Villanelle slips the small toy from Eve’s ass and grabs the bottle of lube from the floor, squirting some on her fingers. She slowly inserts a finger into Eve’s ass, thrusting softly before sliding another in, stretching her out. 

“Pleeeeaase... fuck me. Fuck my t...tight little hole, daddy. F..fill me up. Make me y...your little c..cum w..whore.” Eve slurs, pathetically. 

Villanelle teasingly rubs the head of the toy against Eve’s ass. She softly nudges the hole, watching as it gave way little by little. 

“Let me know if I’m hurting you in anyway, sweetheart. Don’t push yourself.” Villanelle instructs, running a calming hand over the span of Eve’s back. 

“M’kay, daddy. P..promise.” Eve’s voice gets choked up at the amount of care in Villanelle’s tone.

Villanelle, then shifted her weight so she wasn’t crushing Eve and gradually pushed inside of her, the juices on the toy helping the tight fit.

Eve could not believe the sensation that was flowing through her body. Villanelle being inside of her like this was like her own personal heaven. Like this is what she’s been waiting for her whole, entire life. 

Villanelle could see Eve’s tightness gripping around the thick head as she gently thrusted in and out, the toy going deeper at each thrust. 

“You’re doing so well, pretty baby. Taking daddy so fucking deep. Good girl.” Villanelle’s jaw clenched, resisting the urge to pump harder and faster. She knew she needed to take her time right now.

Eve felt herself stretch to adjust to Villanelle’s size, experiencing a little pain but overall, it felt so fucking good. 

As Villanelle’s hips rested flush against Eve’s ass she paused,  letting Eve catch her breath and get used to the tightness.

Right now, at this moment, was the only time Eve regretted the position she was in. Not being able to hold or look at Villanelle was killing her. 

“Daddy...hands.” Eve whimpers, tapping her hands on the bed. 

Villanelle immediately snapped into action, carefully bringing her whole body down on Eve’s back. She turned Eve’s head to face her own, taking in her pink cheeks and glassy eyes. 

Her poor baby was ruined. 

She linked their fingers together before leaning her head down, giving Eve a ravenous kiss and pulled out before plunging back in, in one swift motion. 

The feeling of Villanelle stretching out Eve’s hole was addicting.

Villanelle felt a gush of liquid coat her stomach as she pulled back, realizing Eve was clenching around the toy so tight, that she caused it start to spurt out. 

Kissing away a few tears that escaped Eve’s eyes, Villanelle kept a tight grip on her fingers and slowly started thrusting. 

Eve sucked in a big gulp of air and squeezed her eyes shut at the feeling of herself loosening up. 

A small whimper left Villanelle’s throat as her strokes got easier to deliver as time went on. 

Eve turns her head towards Villanelle at the sound and places small kisses to the side of her face. Her nails digging into the skin of Villanelle’s hands as both of their breaths come out in shaky gasps. 

“S..so good, daddy. So f..fucking good. So d..deep.”

A guttural moan from deep inside of Eve fills the room and something inside of Villanelle snaps. The need to make Eve hers and only hers, taking over. She struggles for a bit, needing to keep control but she loses in the end. 

 She growls, as she began to pound deep into Eve’s ass with a little more strength behind her movements.

Her head clouded with thoughts of corrupting Eve. She wanted to turn her into such an anal whore. She wanted Eve to end up begging her to fuck her ass because she turned it into a necessity. Wanted to break her so hard, that she turns into a confused, shy mess that drooled at the thought Villanelle pounding her hole. 

Eve’s moans bounce off the walls as Villanelle nips at the skin on her neck. Her senses drowning in everything that is Villanelle. 

She could feel the coil in pit of her stomach build up at Villanelle’s torturous thrust, and she knows she’s close to exploding. 

Villanelle’s forehead rests on the back of Eve’s head, burying her face in her hair as her hands find themselves tucked beneath Eve’s both. One of them squeezing the taut pebble of Eve’s right nipple and the other rubbing tight circles on Eve’s slick clit.

Eve begins to shake uncontrollably below Villanelle, her body under so much pressure and an insane amount of pleasure. 

“Come on baby, cum for me, again. Daddy’s got you, precious.” 

Eve’s back arched more than it already was as she let out a window shattering scream. Her eyes rolled back as gushing wetness seeped from around the plug inside of pussy. Her slight disappointment only lasted for a second as Villanelle’s pumping increases, pushing through her orgasm. 

“W..Wait... fuck! C..can’t! Daddy, please... stop!” Eve sobs.

“I know you can go another round, baby. Let daddy fuck you again.” Villanelle grins sadistically, keeping a bruising grip on Eve’s hips. Loosening her up beyond belief as she violently digs deeper and deeper. 

Eve tightens around the toy, milking it for all it’s worth, feeling herself cumming again as Villanelle fills her hole. 

Villanelle was acutely aware of the tears, drool and snot covering Eve’s face, but that didn’t stop her from pressing her lips into Eve’s and biting down onto her bottom lip. She loved the fact that she fucked Eve so hard, that she couldn’t control the fluids that leaked from her own person. She wore that fact with great pride. 

“Oh..oh my god....please.” Eve begged for mercy. 

“That’s right, baby. Say my name, again. Daddy’s your god?” 

“Y...yes...my god...whatever you..want, daddy.” Eve sobbed, her hands gripping the sheets as she’s barely able to catch her breath when her body is sent into another shaking fit.

“D...daaaddy.” Eve hiccups, pitifully. 

Villanelle knows she won’t last long with Eve’s filthy moans ringing in her ear.

“I’m almost there babygirl.” She pants. “Fuck! Cum, baby, Cum all over daddy’s toy.”

Eve’s fists clench as she tightens around the toys with such force that makes it harder for Villanelle to keep stroking into her.

“Fuck! Yeeees! F..feels so fucking good! G..god! I’m... I’m..Shit!” Eve screams as her whole world goes black.

———-

Eve slowly comes to, letting out a whimper at how full she feels. She looks around noticing she was now on her side.

“D..Daddy?” Eve whines, not seeing Villanelle anywhere in the room. 

She looks up as Villanelle immediately hurried out of the bathroom and towards the bed.

“Hey, babygirl, I’m right here.” Villanelle coos as she runs her fingers through Eve’s hair. “You’ve been out for a while, kinda scared daddy a little bit.” 

“M’sorry.” 

“No, shhhh. It’s okay, baby.” She lays down and wraps Eve in her arms, placing loving kisses all over Eve’s face causing Eve to squeal.

“Daaaddy.” Eve giggles as Villanelle rolls them over so Eve is lying on top of her. 

“Hi, sweetheart.”

“Hi.” Eve tucks her head into Villanelle’s shoulder, shyly.

“Give me kisses, I missed you.” Villanelle pouted, pulling Eve’s face to hers and smushed their lips together. Villanelle moaned as Eve took ahold of her tongue and sucked it into her mouth. 

Her hands traveled down Eve’s back, resting on her ass. She playfully spread her cheeks and ran her fingers over the plugs keeping her baby full. 

“What is it?” Eve curiously asks as Villanelle busts out into a fit of laughter. 

“You wanna know what you’re full of right now?” Villanelle teased with a small snort as she reached over and grabbed the box that contained the toy, from the nightstand. She handed it to Eve. 

“Read the back.” 

Villanelle smirked, placing both of her hands behind her head and watched as Eve leaned up, reading the words on the back of the box.

After a couple more seconds, Eve’s hand flies and whacks Villanelle’s shoulder.

“Nut Butter?! What the fuck is Nut Butter?” Eve exclaims as Villanelle broke out into a full body laugh.

“Ouch! I didn’t do it! That’s what they call it.” Villanelle dodged another one if Eve’s hits.

“You couldn’t have told me this before you put this stuff in me... is it even okay to be inside of me like this?” Eve panicked.

“Yes, you are fine. I would never put you in harms way, you know that.” Villanelle reassured as Eve calmed down a little.

“Besides...I’m pretty sure telling you in the beginning would have ruined the mood...and I was really horny.” Villanelle laughs as she dodged more of Eve’s hits. 

She wished they could stay like this forever. 

“I cannot believe, they call this stuff Nut Butter, like...where’s the appeal?” Eve shakes her head.

“I am guessing that’s why they put it in little, tiny words on the back.” 

They lay in bed, wrapped up in each other for a little while longer.

“I’m gonna go run us a bath, sweetheart. Okay?” Villanelle says, placing a kiss on Eve’s forehead as she starts to get up.

“Okay.” Eve huffs at the thought of not being full anymore. 

“Don’t worry, sweet baby.... there’s more Nut Butter left to last us a while.” Villanelle laughs and flies off the bed as Eve tries to hit her again. 

Eve flops back on the bed as Villanelle makes her into bathroom, starting their bath. 

God..of course she would be in love with such a doofus. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣 FUCKING NUT BUTTER! THATS AN ACTUAL DILDO AND THATS ACTUALLY THE NAME OF THE LIQUID THAT COMES WITH IT! DNDBDBB 
> 
> Yes, I have an overstimulation kink and YES! I have a breeding kink 🤤🤤🤤
> 
> N E WAYS! If y’all wanna see the position in which Eve is in while she’s being restrained just HMU on Twitter/Tumblr @SandraOhhhStan 😈😈😈


	10. Let the games begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 in Rome....dumbass bets are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey, sooo I got a sudden burst of energy today and did a full chapter instead of a two parter some people were asking for 😩😩😩😩 I’m very defiant 🤷🏾♀️  
> I feel like the more chapters I post, the more my kinks unleash 😳😳😳🤣
> 
> Slightly unedited...maybe...I don’t know 
> 
> ENJOY 🥵🥵🥵🥵

_Day 2_

 

“One more?” Eve pleaded, gripping onto the front of Villanelle’s shirt. 

 

They spent the morning, cooking breakfast well... Villanelle spent the morning cooking since Eve couldn’t cook worth shit. And Eve, spent the morning messing with Villanelle in whatever way she could. 

 

Rubbing up against her “accidentally” at any given moment, wrapping her arms around Villanelle and nuzzling her face into her back, loving the way her back muscles jumped with she flipped the pancakes. She would give small pecks to Villanelle’s cheek out of the blue while stealing a piece of fruit from the plate and running away, giggling as Villanelle reached out and tried to catch her. 

 

“Why should I give you more? You’re being a bad girl.” Villanelle smirked as she pulled away from Eve’s eager lips. After finally catching Eve, she playfully cornered her against the counter and distributed a litter of kisses on her face, leading to a small makeout session. 

 

“I’ll be good, I promise.” Eve whined, placing small bites onto Villanelle’s neck and squirming into the front of her body. 

 

“This is what you call being good?” Villanelle chuckled and gripped Eve’s waist before lifting her onto the counter. Eve gasps as the plugs, that were inside of her from last night, slightly sink more into her holes. 

 

They both moan as Villanelle leans in and takes Eve’s bottom lip between her teeth and sucks in into her mouth. Eve encloses Villanelle’s hips with her thighs and wraps her arms around her neck. Humping, lightly, against Villanelle’s stomach. 

 

“Fuck, I want you so bad, babygirl.” Villanelle growls, leaning away for a second to cut off the stove, before she starts deeply massaging Eve’s bare thighs and creeping up her shirt that Eve was wearing. 

 

“Want you too, daddy...please touch me.” Eve whimpers, gripping onto Villanelle hand and tries to move it up more between her legs. 

 

*whack* 

 

Eve cries out as Villanelle’s hand, that’s not between her legs, lands a stinging slap to the side of her thigh. 

 

“Relax.” Villanelle softly warned before continuing her trek of her between Eve’s legs.

 

It was obvious that Villanelle was teasing her and Eve was getting antsy. She starts to slightly grind against the counter she’s sitting on, wanting to relieve some of the pressure that’s building up and also wanting to piss Villanelle off even more. 

 

She was in a bratty/needy mood this morning...sue her.

 

“Why do you insist on giving daddy such a hard time this morning, sweetheart?” Villanelle questioned, sliding her hand fully underneath the shirt and slipping the toy from inside her. 

 

What ever words Eve was going to say, were caught in her throat as Villanelle slid her long fingers deep inside of her. 

 

“What’s wrong babygirl? Cat got your tongue?” Villanelle teased, thrusting her fingers. 

 

“Fuck, daddy!” Eve moaned, her slick walls clenching tight around Villanelle. Her head fell onto her shoulder as she started to ride her fingers. “Deeper.”

 

“You want daddy deeper, baby.” Villanelle repeated, slightly taunting Eve’s out of breath, tone. She slid a third finger in while her thumb rubbed gentle circles on Eve’s clit. 

 

“Y..yes..more.” Eve pleaded, scooting closer to the edge of the counter, wanting to be closer to Villanelle. She grips tighter onto Villanelle’s shirt, the material wrinkling under her clenched fist. 

 

“Such a greedy, baby. Why should daddy go deeper? You’ve been a bad girl all morning.” 

 

Eve groaned as Villanelle slows down her movements and slips two of her fingers out, only keeping one in. 

 

“Noo, please. I’ll be good...I’ll be really good. Just..please go faster.” Eve demanded pulling on Villanelle’s arm. She could feel herself getting more irritated by the second as Villanelle kept thrusting into her as slow as she possibly could. 

 

“Oh my god! Stop being an asshole and touch me!” Eve whined. 

 

Villanelle immediately stopped thrusting and wrapped her hand around Eve’s throat. 

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are talking to?” She squeezed harder. “You’ve been such a fucking spoiled brat all morning.” 

 

Eve moaned and smirked a little as she could see Villanelle getting angry. She knew getting Villanelle agitated would make her fuck her until she couldn’t walk straight. 

 

“Talking...to y..you, daddy. F..fuck me!” Eve smugly commands. 

 

Villanelle growled at the obvious self satisfied look on Eve’s face and slapped her with her free hand before thrusting three of her fingers inside of her roughly, watching as the smirk on her lips is replaced by an open mouth moan. Eve becoming a pathetic mess within seconds. 

 

“What was that?” Villanelle asked, slapping Eve’s cheek, again. “You can’t talk back when you’re all stretched out for daddy, can you?”

 

Eve shook as Villanelle hit a particularly sensitive spot. Her eyes rolled as her head fell back. She could feel the tightness growing in the pit of her stomach. 

 

“I could keep you here for hours, right on the edge...keep you so close but not let you cum.” Villanelle gave an evil chuckle as Eve struggled to catch her breath with each thrust of her fingers. 

 

“No...please. Wanna c..cum so baaad. S..sorry, daddy. W..won’t be bad a..anymore.” Eve cried, tears slipping down her cheeks at the thought of not being able to cum. 

 

“I wasn’t asking, was I?” Villanelle snarled, leaning in and biting down on Eve’s jugular.

 

 She was in such a state of Euphoria as the pleasure of Villanelle’s greedy tongue lapping hungrily at her flesh and thrusting fingers, raced through her body. 

 

“D...don’t be mean, daddy.” Eve stuttered, staring pitifully into Villanelle’s eyes. 

 

“But you were just mean to me, sweetheart. You called daddy an asshole. That hurt my feelings.” Villanelle gave an over exaggerated pout. 

 

Eve groaned tossing her head back. 

 

“I..I’m sorry...I won’t be mean again...promise.” 

 

“Now I feel like you’re just saying anything to get me to let you cum.” Villanelle hummed and stopped thrusting all together. 

 

“Oh my f..fucking god!” Eve whimpered. “I’m s...sorry just please fuck me!” 

 

Villanelle landed a smack to Eve’s cheek. “All this cursing...I didn’t know good girls have such a potty mouths.” 

 

Villanelle smirked as Eve gave her the most evil eye ever.

 

“You keep at it and daddy will keep your brat ass on edge all day.” 

 

“O..oh please, like you can k..keep your hands off me, daddy.” Eve pouted, knowingly. 

 

“Oh really....you wanna bet?” 

 

She pulled her fingers from inside of Eve. 

 

“Yes, really. And n..no, I don’t want to bet, c..can you please f..fuck me before Elena g..gets back?”

 

“What..afraid you’ll lose?” Villanelle challenged and grinned internally as Eve’s face grew serious. 

 

“Alright what are the rules?” 

 

Villanelle brought her finger that was inside of Eve up to her mouth and sucked on it as she thought of some rules to set for them. 

 

“Okay, no touching each other... obviously. We can touch ourselves though, no use of making ourselves suffer while we’re making each other suffer. All kinds of teasing goes aaaand.... no kissing.” 

 

Eve was all on board until the no kissing part. 

 

“No kissing? But, w...why?” Eve threw a small fit.

 

“Because if I kiss you, then I’m definitely going to want to fuck you.” Villanelle bopped Eve on the nose and smiled as Eve frowned. 

 

“Don’t fucking pout, it really makes me want to kiss you.” Villanelle groaned. 

 

“Then kiss me.” Eve leaned in, running her hands up and down Villanelle’s chest.

 

Villanelle chuckled. Her competitive baby really wanted to win this game. 

 

Not on her watch. 

 

“It’s against the rules, babygirl. Stop trying to be slick.” 

 

Eve huffed with a slight roll of her eyes. 

 

“Where are you going, my pouty baby?” Villanelle teasingly asked as Eve sulked and pushed her away, hopping off the counter. She raised an eyebrow brow as Eve sauntered  to the door of their bedroom.   


 

“I’m going to go fuck myself and cum all over the sheets.” Eve smirked and Villanelle’s eyes widened as Eve slipped off her panties and tossed them over to her. “I have to do it myself since I have no one else to do it for me, right?”

 

Eve was baiting her.

 

Before she could get her words out, Villanelle turned her head as the hotel door opened and in walked the rest of the gang. She shoved Eve’s panties in the pocket of her shorts and turned back to see Eve had already disappeared into the bedroom. 

 

Villanelle growled and headed to the room when her name was called. 

 

“What?” She whirled around, staring menacingly at Hugo who stood eying the food. 

 

“You gonna eat this?” He asked. 

 

“No, have at it.” She answered impatiently. Her pulse quickened as she imagined all the things Eve was doing right now. She wouldn’t touch....but watching wasn’t against the rules. 

 

“Hey, we’re all going out to go to some stores in a little while. You and Eve should tag along.” He suggested. 

 

Villanelle studied him and the stupid smile on his face. Had Eve texted him when she went into the room so he could purposefully waste her time? Because that’s what it was feeling like. 

 

“Yeah, okay sure. Is that all or are you going to talk me to death?” 

 

Her hands were itching. She really needed to get into the room, right fucking now or Hugo was going to get the brunt of all the adrenaline coursing through her body when she whooped his ass for making her miss the show she was sure Eve was going to put on. 

 

As soon as he nodded his head, Villanelle bolted for the door, not letting him get any words in. 

 

“I was wondering what was taking you so long.”

 

She was taken aback as she opened the door to the room and quickly closed it, just in case anyone was near. 

 

Eve was lying on the bed, legs spread with the ejaculating dildo teasingly rubbing along the length of her pretty pussy. 

 

Villanelle gulped. 

 

“You know I could just make you stop, right?” 

 

Eve continued to rub the toy over her clit. Her eyes challenging Villanelle. 

 

“You could....but you won’t.” Eve stated knowingly. “You like s...seeing me like t..this.” 

 

Villanelle gave a small whimper as she watched Eve slip the head of the toy in and out of her opening. 

 

Eve was right. Villanelle wasn’t planning on stopping Eve anytime soon. As much of control Villanelle had over Eve, they both knew Eve had the most over her. They both were aware that if Villanelle made Eve stop, it would torture her almost more than it would Eve. 

 

She slowly made her way over to the bed and kneeled onto it. 

 

“What are you thinking about, baby girl?” Villanelle asked as Eve inserted the toy again, sinking it deeper as her other hand started rubbing on her clit. 

 

“T..thinking about y..you, daddy.” Eve moaned.

 

Villanelle’s hand twitched, wanting to reach out and massage Eve’s perky nipples, poking through her shirt. 

 

“What’s daddy doing?” 

 

Eve’s head is thrown back as her breathing hitches. 

 

“Pay attention, my sweet girl.” Villanelle damn near pleaded. She needed this visual. “Come on, tell daddy what you’re thinking about me doing.”

 

“Tying my hands...s..so I can’t move. Pinning m..my legs to my c..chest, p..putting all y..your weight on me. Mmm...feel so g..good.” Eve arched off the bed, the toy hitting her sensitive spot. 

 

“Come on, baby. What else?” Villanelle urged. Her own hand slipping into her shorts, finding an abundance of wetness that greeted her. 

 

“Y..you’re so deep, d..daddy. Pounding m..me s..so deep, so h..hard. M..making me cry. You t..telling me to s..shut up and t..take all of daddy. Stretching me s..so good.” Eve’s fingers on her clit speed up. 

 

“Fuuuck, sweetheart. What else?” Villanelle whined, rubbing her clit at a fast pace while her other hand was clenched onto the bed sheets, she was yearning to touch Eve. To be the one giving her this much pleasure, instead of a filthy fantasy in Eve’s head. 

 

“C..choking me..and s..smacking me...c..calling me your s..slut.” Eve  shakes. “Am I your s..slut, d...daddy?” 

 

“Holy shit...yes, babygirl. You’re daddy’s slut.” Villanelle was now seated at the end of the bed, her legs tangled in Eve’s as she sinks two fingers into herself while her thumb keeps circling her clit. 

 

“I b..belong to you, daddy? O..only y..you?” Eve felt the tightening in her lower stomach, her thighs twitching as it became harder and harder to continue to thrust the toy inside herself.

 

“Yes..you’re mine, baby. All mine.. only mine.” Villanelle trembled. She was so close and by the looks of it, so was Eve. 

 

“D...daddy...please touch meee. I’m s..so fucking close... can’t keep g..going any longer...want you to h..help me.” Eve begged, holding eye contact with Villanelle. 

 

Eve was sure she would crack. 

 

Villanelle jaw clenched as she fought the need to grab Eve and fuck her into the bed. Her body writhing around as she felt the herself about to explode.

 

“Y..you know you want to, d..daddy. Want to f..fuck me... make me, p..pound me into the floor. W...wanna make me c..cum so hard for y..you.” 

 

Eve was definitely laying it on thick. 

 

“You can... j..just touch me, daddy.” 

 

You could only hear their heavy breathing throughout the room. The desperation for each other  thick in their moans. 

 

Just as Villanelle was about to say fuck it and take hold of the toy in between Eve’s legs, a knock was heard, catching them both off guard.

 

“What?!” “Nooo!” 

 

Both their voices rang out. 

 

“We’re gonna head out in a bit so get ready.” Hugo’s answers before walking away from the door. 

 

“I am going to fucking kill him. I swear to god, you will be without a friend after this trip is over.” Villanelle warned. 

 

“I don’t even mind at this point to be honest. What the hell is he talking about? Why do we have to be ready?” 

 

“Oh...I forgot...I might’ve told him we would go shopping with them.” At the look in Eve’s eyes, Villanelle hurriedly tried to explain. “Hey, you threw me off with the whole panty throwing thing, I wasn’t thinking clearly.” 

 

“Ugggh!” Eve groaned, tossing the toy to the side, incredibly pissed that she (one) didn’t get to Villanelle to lose and (two) didn’t get to get off, again. She was so over today.

 

She got off the bed and stomped over to the bathroom. 

 

“Hey! Since you want to stomp around and huff and puff all over the place. The only thing you better be doing in that shower is washing yourself.” Villanelle spoke in a calm, intimidating tone causing Eve to whimper and lower her head. “Look at me when I’m talking to you.” 

 

Eve’s submissive eyes immediately locked with hers. 

 

“If I find out you were in there touching yourself, I will make this last the whole trip. Do you understand me?” 

 

Eve nodded. 

 

“Open your mouth and speak to me when I’m talking to you!” Villanelle growled causing Eve to jump. 

 

“Y..yes, daddy. I w..won’t touch myself, I promise.” Eve bit her lip as her whole body shivered, going pliant under Villanelle’s heavy gaze. Her fingers wringing together in front of her. 

 

Fuck, she was so wet. 

 

“Good girl. Now go ahead and shower, daddy will be in there in a minute.” Villanelle dismissed. 

 

Eve whimpered out another yes, daddy and timidly made her way into the bathroom.

 

Villanelle fell back against the bed and let out a few calming breaths. She had to get her shit together because she knew if Hugo hadn’t knocked, she would’ve definitely had Eve’s small body pressed into the bed while she pounded into her. 

 

No...she wouldn’t fold. She could do this. 

 

Eve was definitely going to lose. 

 

———-

 

After getting ready, they all left the hotel. With Villanelle as their guide, they went from store to store. Sometimes just window shopping, other times, they bought a few things. 

 

As much as Eve protested, Villanelle bought her everything she laid her hands or eyes on. 

 

“Daddy, I really don’t need this.” Eve lowly whined as Villanelle picked up the blue, lacy dress that Eve glanced at. 

 

“Too bad.” Villanelle shrugged and led Eve to another rack and pulled something off.

 

“I just don’t want you to spend all your money on me, that’s all.” Eve gave a small smile. 

 

“You know I don’t mind. Now, stop protesting because I’m not stopping.” Villanelle whispered as she pulled Eve into her. Their foreheads touching as they slowly swayed to the music playing in the store. 

 

Eve bit her lip as Villanelle slightly leaned in. Yes! She had her. 

 

As soon as their lips were about to touch, Villanelle swooped up and licked Eve’s nose and placed a sloppy kiss on Eve’s forehead. 

 

“Thought you had me, didn’t you?” Villanelle laughed and grabbed Eve’s hand, pulling her off to another section as she followed her, grumbling at Villanelle’s teasing behavior. 

 

After another hour, they all met up in the swimwear section. 

 

“I think this would look good on you, Eve.” Elena said, holding a black one piece up to Eve. 

 

“I already have a swimsuit, I don’t need another one.” Eve groaned. 

 

“Oh! What about this one?” Elena continued. Jesus, she was worse than Villanelle. 

 

A dark blue two piece was held up in front of her. 

 

“Get it.” Villanelle’s voice sounded behind her. 

 

Eve sighed. She was definitely not going to win this fight, especially not against Villanelle AND Elena.

 

“Okay, fine. But, I’m paying for it.” Eve tired to compromise. 

 

“No, put it in the basket.” 

 

“Oh, come on! It’s just one swimsuit.” Eve pouted. 

 

“What did I just say?” Villanelle raised an eyebrow. 

 

At this point, Elena had already slinked off, wanting to avoid this confrontation. 

 

“But, I-“ 

 

“No, let me spoil you... I want to.” Villanelle huffed at Eve’s stubbornness. 

 

“You do that enough, daddy. I wanna buy it.” Eve pleaded. 

 

They had a brief stare down before Villanelle sighed. 

 

“Fine...but this is the only thing you’re paying for, for the rest of our stay.” Villanelle relented. 

 

“Deal!” Eve leaned up, pretending like she was going in for a kiss before taking a playful bite at Villanelle’s chin and walking up to the front to pay for her item.

 

Villanelle shook her head as she watched Eve walk with a little more swing in her step. 

 

Today was definitely going to be a long day. 

 

————-

 

“Villanelle! Looking good.” Jess greeted as Villanelle walked into the pool area. 

 

After some serious convincing, they all convinced the feuding couple to join them at the pool. 

 

_Why waste the expensive ass swimsuit you just bought?_

 

Elena teased causing Eve to roll her eyes in agreement. 

 

“Thanks... where's Eve?” Villanelle frowned looking around and noticed Eve and Elena were missing. 

 

“Oh, they haven’t came down yet, I thought you all would come down together.” Jess shrugged. 

 

Villanelle sat at the end of pool, dipping her feet into the water, lost in thought as she tried to come up with ways to make Eve give up. She honestly didn’t know why she came up with this damn game.... she needed to touch Eve so damn bad. 

 

She’s knocked out of her train of thought due to Hugo’s loud exclaim. 

 

_Holy fuck!_

 

Her eyes following where his are stuck on. 

 

Holy fuck! 

 

Her eyes are like saucers as they all watched as Eve walked... no strutted into the pool area. A new found confidence orbited around her. 

 

Villanelle didn’t know how to feel

as she took in the swimsuit hugging tightly on Eve’s body. 

 

Fuck, she really should’ve had her try it on before letting her buy it. 

 

“Eve! Jesus! You look amazing!” Hugo sputtered, his eyes not able to leave Eve’s body to see the glare Villanelle was sending him. 

 

“Thank you, Hugo.”  Eve smirked, looking over at Villanelle and winking. 

 

She slipped into the water and slowly treaded over to where Villanelle was lounging. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

 

Eve gave her a fake innocent smile. “What do you mean, daddy? I’m not doing anything? I’m just swimming.” 

 

“Really? In that?!” Villanelle huffed. 

 

“You told me to get it and you were going to buy it for me...I’d say you wanted me to wear it.” Eve bit her lip and placed her hands on Villanelle’s bare thighs, running her nails up and down them. 

 

“You’re touching me.” Villanelle stated the obvious.

 

“I don’t care...I’m tired of fucking waiting... I need you now.” Eve demanded, sinking her hand into the water and Villanelle watched in shock as Eve slid her hand into her bikini bottoms and pulled it out, swiping it against Villanelle’s bottom lip. “I know you want me, daddy...so take me.” 

 

_Oh wow!_

Villanelle heard Elena’s gasp at Eve’s bold action. 

 

Then she remembered, Eve was doing all of this shit in front of her friends. Well, she didn’t really care about Elena and Jess watching... she had to admit that was kind of hot. But, her doing this shit in front of Hugo and Kenny....she didn’t like it. 

 

“Get out, we’re leaving.” Villanelle growled, pulling her feet out of the water and grabbed a towel to wrap around Eve as she quickly exited the pool. 

 

“We’re leaving, don’t come looking for us.” Villanelle grunted, tugging Eve towards the exit. Before they walked out she heard Elena’s voice. 

 

_Well...looks like I’m bunking with you again, Jess.... nasty hoes._

 

———-

 

Villanelle kept a tight hold on Eve’s arm as she led her back to their hotel room. 

 

“Go in the room and strip.” She ordered in an even tone but her eyes were fiery causing Eve to give a scared nod and gulped as she made her way to the bedroom.

 

Villanelle took a deep breath and headed to the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge. She paused and let her head rest against the cool surface of the refrigerator. 

 

She needed to keep her cool, she was already on edge from not cumming all day. 

 

She shook her head and gripped the bottle in her hand before making a beeline to the room.  

 

When she entered Eve was on her knees with her head bowed. 

 

“Come here.” Villanelle commands, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. 

 

Eve crawled over to her and sat on her haunches. Still with her head down. 

 

“You just woke this morning saying today was going to be the day you were going to be the worlds biggest brat, huh?” 

 

Eve shook head and before she could utter a word, Villanelle grabbed her by jaw forcing eye contact. She quickly folds her hands in her lap, twisting them slightly. 

 

“What have a said about looking at me when I’m speaking to you?” Villanelle narrows her eyes and lands a smack onto Eve’s cheek. 

 

“S..sorry, daddy.” Eve apologizes softly. 

 

“Why are you so quiet now, sweetheart? Earlier you had a whole lot to say, hm.” Her grip on Eve jaw, tightened. “And now that I have you on your knees, you suddenly have nothing to say.” 

 

Eve’s neck and cheeks began to redden in embarrassment. 

 

“J..just wanted your a..attention, daddy.” Eve muttered.  

 

“Well, now you have it.” Villanelle growled and pushed Eve away. She stood and made her way over to the dresser, stripping off the swimsuit before slipping her harness on. 

 

Eve watched her with wide, hesitant eyes. Her whole body was trembling at the anticipation of what was about to happen. 

 

Villanelle walked back over to Eve and moved her so she was leaning against the bed. 

 

“Don’t...move.” Villanelle warns, pushing Eve’s head back so it rested on the bed. She reached over and grabbed the toy Eve tossed across the bed earlier, sliding it in place. “Open.” 

 

Eve looked up at Villanelle, confused for a second before Villanelle gripped her hair, pulling it back. 

 

“Open your pretty, little mouth and suck daddy’s cock.” Villanelle ordered, thrusting her hips forward making Eve’s lips part slightly.

 

Eve swallowed and licked her lips before wrapping them around the thick head of the toy. Villanelle groaned as she watched Eve struggle to get down the length. 

 

She smiled at the little noises Eve made as she choked around the toy, forcing herself to take in more.

 

“That’s it, babygirl. Choke on daddy’s cock.” Villanelle started moving her hips back and forth, pushing more of the length into Eve’s mouth. 

 

Eve’s hands flew to Villanelle’s stomach, trying to push her back a little. 

 

“Move your hands and don’t make me have to tell you again.” 

 

Eve whimpered moving her hands down to her thighs. 

 

Villanelle pulled the toy from Eve’s mouth causing a spit trail to follow as Eve struggled to catch her breath. She gripped Eve’s chin and rubbed the spit along her lips. 

 

“Sit on your hands and don’t fucking move them.” Villanelle slapped the wet toy against Eve’s cheek. 

 

After doing what she was told, Eve looked at Villanelle’s with glossy eyes and opened her mouth, ready for Villanelle to fill her mouth again. 

 

“So fucking amazing, babygirl.” Villanelle shoved the toy back into Eve’s tight mouth, meeting a little resistance as she tries to slip the toy further down Eve’s throat. 

 

“Relax, sweetheart. Let daddy have it.” Villanelle coaxed, wiping a tear that slipped from Eve’s eye. 

 

Eve took a deep breath through her noise and attempted to relax her throat. She gagged around Villanelle as she began thrusting at a steady pace. 

 

“So pretty, baby...such a good little baby, taking daddy so deep in her tight little throat.” Villanelle praised. “Such a mess for me, huh? Only I can wreck you like this.” 

 

She watched as a heavy amount of drool ran down Eve mouth and trail down her neck and chest. 

 

“You look so beautiful, princess. So, so beautiful, gagging on daddy’s cock.” Villanelle’s thrusts increased. 

 

Eve couldn’t believe how wet she was. She never thought she would enjoy getting her throat fucked, but as she was sitting on her hands with a mixture of tears, snot and slob dripping down her face. She was in pure fucking ecstasy. She wanted Villanelle to go so hard and deep that her throat hurt for days and could barely speak properly. 

 

Villanelle marveled at the visual of the toy pushing deeper into Eve’s mouth and down her throat with each thrust. She continued to pound mercilessly, obsessed with the sound and sight of Eve gagging around her. 

 

She gripped the base of the toy and squeezed, watching with glee as Eve took the thick liquid down her throat with only minimal trouble. 

 

“Swallow it.” Villanelle slipped from inside Eve’s mouth and bent down, grabbing ahold of Eve’s chin. She watched as Eve took her time swallowing all of the substance from the toy. “God, you deserve the world, sweet baby.”

 

Eve gave a sweet smile at Villanelle’s words, looking up innocently at her. Tears running down her cheeks with drool over her chin and lips. The shine in her eyes from the unshed tears making her look oh so much more enticing. Her wide eyes and pouty, reddened, bruised lips just waiting to please Villanelle even further. 

 

Fuck, she knew what she was doing. 

 

Villanelle leaned in and connected their lips in a soft kiss. Her tongue snaking inside Eve mouth, sucking Eve’s tongue into her mouth. 

 

Pulling away, she kept a firm grip on Eve’s chin, lifting her head up a little before forcing her mouth open and spitting into Eve’s mouth. She pressed their lips together again, running her tongue all over Eve’s mouth until Eve pulled back with a whimper. She stuck her tongue out, wanting more. Villanelle gave her a pleased grin before spitting into her pretty mouth again. 

 

“T..thank....y..you, d...daddy.” Eve stuttered out, smiling appreciative at Villanelle as she stroked Eve’s cheek. 

 

“Come here, sweetheart.” Villanelle helped Eve up and led her over to the curtained full length window. “Beautiful isn’t it?” She asked, wrapping her arms around Eve’s waist after opening the curtains. They admired the view of Rome.

 

“Y..yes.” Eve rested her head against Villanelle’s shoulder. 

 

“I’m going to fuck you against it, babygirl. Fuck you so everyone can see you being my pretty, little fucktoy and making them watch in envy because they know they can’t have you.” Villanelle explained, bending Eve so her face was pressed against the glass. 

 

She teasingly rubbed the tip of the toy against Eve’s entrance before pushing in to the hilt. 

 

Every nerve in Eve’s body were ablaze as she felt Villanelle bottom out inside of her. Her hand desperately reaching out to clutch onto something...anything, but ends up just clawing onto the open window. Her whines and moans quickly filling the room.

 

Villanelle pushed Eve deeper into the cold glass, and dug her nails into her waist as she gave slow, deep, rough strokes. 

 

Eve whined at the overwhelming feeling of Villanelle’s thrusting inside of her and the thought of anyone seeing like this. 

 

“Fuck, baby...so good.” Villanelle moaned as Eve’s wetness covered the entire toy and her stomach. 

 

Eve’s head knocked against the glass, taking several deep breaths trying to calm herself down as she felt the pressure building in her stomach already. She fogged up the glass as her hand slapped against it, blushing as she noticed a few people look around at the noise. They weren’t really that far up. 

 

“F...fuck!” Eve cried out as Villanelle hit a sensitive spot inside of her causing her knees to jerk. 

 

“Right here? Does it feel good right here, baby?” Villanelle smirked, grabbing hold of Eve’s hips and ramming into that spot over and over, making it hard for Eve to even be able to hold herself up. 

 

Villanelle felt Eve slipping down the glass and wrapped her hand around her neck and held her up. Fucking her the way she wanted. 

 

“Y...yes! R..right t..there! Fuck!” Eve shouted. They were definitely sure people could hear her as they passed by. With any luck, they had a couple of viewers. 

 

Villanelle noticed how hard it was getting to thrust inside of Eve and realized she was tightening around the toy. 

 

“You think you’re slick, don’t you, slut?” Villanelle delivers a loud slap to Eve’s ass. “You don’t get to cum, yet.” 

 

“P..please...want t..to cum f..for you.” Eve pleaded. The need was getting stronger. 

 

“That’s too fucking bad, isn’t it? You better not fucking cum until I tell you to or I swear to god, I will fucking stop.” Villanelle cautioned, gripping Eve’s hair and yanking until her head was leaning against her shoulder. “Do you understand me?”

 

“Y...yes, d..daddy.” Eve slurred, her eyes watering as Villanelle pounded deeper into her with every noise she made. 

 

Villanelle could see Eve’s glassy eyes through the window and smirked as she reached her hand around, rubbing onto Eve’s stiff, slick clit. 

 

“Oh m...my g..god!” Eve shakes as she’s close to exploding. “G..gonna cum...p..please.” 

 

Villanelle continues her deep strokes into Eve. 

 

“Y..yes! F..fuck! Y..yes! I..I’m a..almost there!” Eve sobbed.

 

Villanelle smirked as she abruptly pulls out of Eve. Giving her a false sense of hope. She chuckled at the noise that escaped Eve’s throat. 

 

“Didn’t think it would that easy, did you baby?” She teased, pulling Eve from in front of window and pushed her down onto the bed. 

 

She sunk back inside of Eve after pushing her legs against her chest and placing all of her weight on them. Eve remembered her own words from earlier as Villanelle gripped both of her wrist with one hand, restraining her.  

 

“Ready, baby.” Villanelle asked before slamming into Eve at an alarming rate. 

 

Eve’s mind clouded as she was consumed with nothing but Villanelle. Her legs wouldn’t stop trembling because of Villanelle’s pace. Her eyes watery and glazed over, with broken whines leaving her mouth. She struggled to even move because of how much she was twitching.

 

Villanelle let go of her wrist, placing her hands on Eve’s thighs, pushing them deeper into her chest as her hips crashed into Eve, forcing Eve’s whole body to move along with the thrusts. 

 

Eve drug her nails down Villanelle’s back, no doubt drawing blood. She was so helpless to Villanelle’s control over her body. She literally felt like a braindead mess, she was incapable of speaking. Only looking up into Villanelle’s intense eyes with dazed, glassy ones. 

 

“Did you hear me, babygirl?” Villanelle asked, lightly slapped her cheek as shook her head. “I need you to focus. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?” 

 

Eve lazily nodded.

 

“I asked you if you wanted daddy to let you cum, precious?” Villanelle questioned, her pace only increasing at Eve’s flustered look. 

 

“O...only if y..you w..want, daddy.” Eve whispered, gently gripping Villanelle’s hand and inserting her thumb into her mouth. Her eyes slipping shut as she let herself become absorbed in the pleasure she was receiving. 

 

Villanelle watched in awe as her baby took everything she had to give. She leaned down, sucking onto Eve’s neck, leaving as many marks as she could. 

 

“Cum for me, my sweet baby.” Villanelle whispered in Eve’s ear, now giving slow, firm thrusts against Eve’s sweet spot. 

 

“Oooomphfuck!” Eve creamed, quivering as her nails dug deeper into Villanelle’s back causing her to hiss in pleasure. 

 

“Oh, fuck!” Villanelle cursed watching Eve’s eyes roll back, moaning as the evidence of Eve’s orgasm coated the toy. She kept fucking into Eve, pushing her through one orgasm straight into the next....an another. 

 

“C...can’t...please...stop. Too m..much.” Eve weakly pushed Villanelle away. 

 

Villanelle moved off of Eve, snatching the harness off and falling next to her on the bed, shoving her hand between her own legs. 

 

“C..cum for m..me, daddy.” Eve leaned over and sucked onto Villanelle’s neck and softly twisting her erect nipple. 

 

“Fuuuck! I’m gonna cum, babygirl.” Villanelle rubbed her clit with vigor. 

 

Eve ran her hands through Villanelle’s hair, gripping it and turning Villanelle’s head towards her, smashing their lips together. Her fingers replacing Villanelle’s, rubbing soft circles onto her clit.

 

“I love you so much, sweetheart. Fuck! I love you!” Villanelle cried out, interlocking their fingers. 

 

“L..love you t...too daddy.” Eve felt her fingers become soaked with Villanelle’s wetness. 

 

Eve placed kisses all over Villanelle’s face as she took ragged breaths, trying to calm down. 

 

“Hey.” Eve turned her head towards Villanelle’s voice. 

 

“Y..yeah?” 

 

“You know I won, right?” Villanelle smirked. 

 

Eve rolled her eyes and grabbed a pillow from the side of her and whacking Villanelle with it. 

 

“Way to ruin the mood, doofus.” Eve chided while Villanelle chuckled and wrapped her arms around Eve’s waist. 

 

“I love you, too babe.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I watched Disobedience before writing the spitting🤣🤣🤣 And yes...I have a face fucking kink 🤷🏾♀️🤷🏾♀️🤷🏾♀️ Sue me! 🙈🙈🙈
> 
> Talk dirty to me 🤪🤪 @SandraOhhhStan on Twitter/Tumblr


	11. Dancing in circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve’s in a....topping mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN!!! I legit wrote this in like a couple of hours😩😩😩 thank the lovely, kinky ppl on Tumblr!!!!! ❤️ Just something slight 🤷🏾♀️

_Day 2.5_

 

“What are you doing?” Villanelle chuckled as Eve danced around the room. 

 

After waking up from their short nap, they took a nice, hot bath. Taking the time to talk about how they were going to deal with Peel in the morning. After drying off, Villanelle made her way over to the bed and flopped down thinking Eve was behind her. 

 

“I’m dancing, duh. Don’t you hear the music.” Eve grinned shaking her hips to the slightly loud, Italian music playing outside of their window. 

 

“Yes, of course I hear the music. It is kinda hard to miss.” Villanelle huffs. “Come and cuddle with me.”

 

Eve continued to spin and gyrate. 

 

Villanelle sat up on the bed, admiring Eve’s movements through the slight irritation she felt at not being able to cuddle with her baby. 

 

It didn’t help that Eve was butt ass naked, either. 

 

“Eve! Come on! I really want to cuddle!”

 

“And I really want to dance... see our dilemma?” 

 

Villanelle raised an eyebrow at Eve’s sassy tone.

 

“Why the long face?” Eve giggled, scrunching her face up at her. 

 

“Why are you so damn bratty today? You’ve been acting up since this morning.” She scoffed as Eve blatantly ignored her and turned, shaking her ass in Villanelle’s face.

 

“Goddamnit, Eve! I just want cuddles! Can you put all that enthusiasm into giving me what I want?” Villanelle whined. She could care less about how needy she was coming off. Eve wasn’t giving her any cuddles...she was allowed to be needy.

 

“Awwww, such a needy daddy.” Eve climbed onto Villanelle’s lap, still wiggling. 

 

Villanelle’s breath hitched. Eve sitting on her lap, naked and moving her hips against hers was doing things to her. 

 

“Where is all this energy coming from, sweetheart?” Villanelle gripped onto Eve’s hips, hoping to get her to stop but it only made her grind harder. 

 

“I just loooove this song.” Eve gave a goofy grin. Just as Villanelle was about to pull Eve down and wrap her arms around her, Eve bolted up and laughed as Villanelle growled. 

 

“Gotta be quicker than that!” Eve teased Villanelle and continued dancing around the room. Of course she didn’t know that song.. she didn’t even really feel like dancing, honestly.

 

She just like fucking with Villanelle every chance she got to get a reaction from it.

 

She knew she was being a brat but hey.... whatever.

 

Villanelle’s pouted as her eyes followed Eve as she went over to the dresser, her hips shaking with every step. She watched as Eve paused for a second and then turned around with Villanelle’s harness in her hand. She moved to the end of the bed, intrigued with what Eve was up to.

 

With a glint in her eye, Eve slipped on the harness, taking more time than needed because she truly didn’t know what the fuck she was doing.

 

After slipping it on, she turned back to the dresser and grabbed her blue toy that they haven’t used in a while, all due to the Nut Buster, as Villanelle called it. 

 

She carefully inserted the toy into the hole of the harness and turned around. 

 

Eve looked down at the thick, blue toy protruding from between her legs and smirked. 

“What do you think you’re going to do with that?” Villanelle asked, leaning back against the bed. Her eyes never leaving the sight before her. 

“Whatever I want.” Eve challenges, she playfully wiggles her hips making the toy flop around. 

“Oh really?” At Eve’s confident nod, Villanelle chuckles. “Well come here, then.” 

Eve’s eyes widen and she bites down on her lip as the  nervousness now sets in a little. She clears her throat and walks over to Villanelle, who was sitting at the edge of the bed. 

“It looks good on you.” Villanelle smiles, tightening the straps on Eve’s waist. Making sure it was secure but also still comfortable enough for her. 

“Thank you, daddy.” She brings her hands in front of her, wringing them together to keep from fidgeting. 

“Now don’t go all shy on me, pretty baby.” Villanelle teased. “How do you want me?” 

“Oh! Uh...well...um, on your hands and knees?” Eve stutters. 

“Are you asking or telling me?” 

Eve takes a deep breath and swallows. 

“Hands and knees.” She tries again with a little more base in her voice. 

Villanelle smirks a little. She had to refrain from coo’ing at Eve. Her baby was just too cute. 

She flips over, positioning herself the way Eve told her and turned to look at her. 

“Like this?” Villanelle confirmed, slightly shaking her ass towards Eve, the way Eve had a few minutes ago. 

“Y..yeah..yes! Just like that.” Eve’s eyes were trained on the wetness between Villanelle’s thighs.

Her mouth watered. 

“Okay...what are you going to do now?” Villanelle asked, resting her top half against the bed, her ass poking out more. “Huh, baby? What are you going to do to daddy?”

Eve, hesitantly brought a finger and ran it along the length of Villanelle’s pussy, coating it with the wetness she found there and brought it to her mouth. Moaning. 

She just wanted to bury her face between Villanelle’s thighs and feast but she knew she had to focus on the task at hand, first. She wanted to do this before she backed out from the nerves in the pit of her stomach. 

She wanted to do good. 

Eve gripped Villanelle’s hips in her hands before lining the toy up with her throbbing center. 

“R..Ready?” Eve asked, taking a final deep breath as Villanelle nodded. She pushed in slowly. 

“Fuck.” Villanelle whispered. Her back muscles tensing up. “You have to lube it first, sweetheart. It’s been a while for daddy.” 

Eve immediately slipped out. 

“Sorry...sorry! I forgot.” Eve sighed in regret. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

Villanelle reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube from inside it. She turned around, kneeling in front of Eve. 

“It’s okay, babygirl. You didn’t hurt me.” Villanelle squirted some lube onto her hand and gripped the toy, getting it slick. “It’s just a real tight fit and daddy hasn’t had anything this big in a looong time.” 

“How long?” Eve questioned with a surprised look on her face. 

“Longer than you.” Villanelle smiled and planted a kiss on Eve’s lips. “We can talk about it some other time....I just want you to fuck me, now...okay?” 

“Okay...Ready?” Eve looked down at the glossy toy. 

Villanelle placed another kiss to Eve’s lips before turning back around, resting her upper body back against the bed. 

Eve felt something inside of her shift as she slowly slid into Villanelle for a second time. The knowledge of Eve being the only person that’s able to have Villanelle like this in what seemed to be years, had her heart pounding. 

As her hips settled against Villanelle’s ass, she paused. Rubbing Villanelle’s back as she watched her try to relax around the thickness. 

“Are you okay, daddy?” Eve asked, noticing how hard Villanelle’s fist were clenching the bed sheets.

“Yes..baby...doing so good, honey.” Villanelle panted. 

Eve nodded and planted her feet flat on the floor before sliding out and pushing back into Villanelle.

Her thrusts were slightly out of whack at first, going from pounding softly into Villanelle to pounding with force. It takes awhile before she gains momentum. With a few encouraging words from Villanelle, her hips start to snap into her with some level of competence.

The way Villanelle would moan as Eve hit a certain spot, had Eve itching to give her daddy everything she had. 

“Hmm, shit!” Villanelle whimpers, her body jerking at Eve’s heavy thrusts. She goes to lift her body up, but her shoulders are pressed back down into the bed. 

“Relax, daddy.” Eve giggles. “Let me make you feel good.” 

Villanelle moans at the bruising way Eve’s hips slap into her ass. Her thighs shaking already at the feeling of being so full. 

“Baby...fucking daddy so good.” 

Eve groans as she looks down, watching as Villanelle is stretched with each stroke of the hefty toy. The sight alone is enough to make her increase her pace.  

“Such a good daddy. Taking all of your baby’s cock.” Eve praised over the cries Villanelle’s letting out. “Taking me so deep, daddy.”

Eve grips onto Villanelle’s hair, pulling her up towards her chest. As Villanelle grabs ahold of her own breast, massaging her sensitive nipples. Eve grips her neck with one hand and the other slinks down between her legs and starts rubbing the slick nub that resided there. 

“Fuck! Eve! Y..you’re...fuck, you’re gonna make me cum, baby!” Villanelle whimpered. Her body shaking slightly at the pressure.

“Already, daddy? You gonna cum already?” Eve mocks. “I’m that good?” 

Villanelle grunts. 

“D..don’t be so full of yourself... beginners luck!” 

Eve smirked and pushed Villanelle back down before kneeling on the bed, gripping her nails into Villanelle’s hips as she pounds into her with a newfound speed. 

Villanelle screams as the pace takes her off guard. She tries to push Eve away. The pressure beginning to become too much for her.

“If beginners luck has you moaning and screaming like this daddy, then I’ll take it.” Eve gloats, as she continues to push Villanelle down whenever she tries to get away. 

“B..baby! Eve..Wait! Fuck! Too much! Give daddy some time.” Villanelle begs as Eve lays her body down on top of her and pins her arms to her sides. “Sweetheart, please...ease up.”

“Shhh, daddy. Just relax.” Eve whispers in her ear. “I know you can take it.” 

Eve presses a kiss to Villanelle’s cheek before shoving her face in her neck, her teeth clamping down onto the skin. She wanted Villanelle to remember this night for a while. 

Villanelle was starting to get overwhelmed with the amount of pleasure Eve was putting on her body. Fuck, who knew her baby had it in her? The way she just took control over her, had Villanelle wet beyond belief. This was definitely not gonna be a one time thing.

“I’m gonna cum! I feel it! I..I’m cumming, baby! Fuck!” Villanelle shrieked as her orgasm swept over her body. Her body was immediately pushed into another earth shattering release as Eve snaked her hand in between Villanelle’s body and the bed, thumbing her pulsing clit. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Villanelle shook like a leaf in the wind as Eve pulled out of her, flipping her over. 

“I wanna see you, daddy.” Eve whined, sinking back inside of Villanelle, taking each of her long legs and pulling them around her waist. 

She linked their fingers together and placed them above Villanelle’s head before her thrusts took off. 

“Hmmm...fuck.” Villanelle sobbed out, her nails digging into the skin of Eve’s hand. 

Eve’s eyes never left Villanelle’s face. Loving the fact that she was the one giving Villanelle all this pleasure. Nothing else mattered, not the women Villanelle had been with before, not Eve’s ex husband or the meaningless dates Eve had been on or even Hugo’s consistent flirting. Nothing mattered but them...right now...in this moment. 

“Mine! You’re my daddy!” Eve growled, hips slamming dangerously into Villanelle. “I only get to have you like this!” 

Villanelle receives a slap to the face making her tighten around the toy. 

“Right?! You’re mine!” Eve delivers another slap.

“Yes, my love. I’m yours...fuck, I’m yours! Only yours.” Villanelle leans up and connects their lips with a loving kiss.

“And I’m yours too.” Eve smiles and lets go of one of Villanelle’s hands only to wrap it around Villanelle’s throat. 

“Cum for me, daddy.” Eve moans, squeezing her throat. “Let go for me, I wanna hear you.” 

“Ohhh my god! Fuck!” Villanelle trembles as she cums all over the toy with a choking scream, her toes curling at the strain. Eyes rolling back. 

“Shit.” Eve whispers, pulling out and bending down onto the floor, pulling Villanelle’s legs over her shoulders and diving in.

“Eve! Holy..fuck.” Villanelle’s body has a spasm as Eve devours her. Her tongue licking her everywhere, her lips sucking onto to her clit after she cleans up the mess between her legs, ready to create more. 

“Taste so good, daddy.” Eve moans, her hands gripping onto Villanelle’s as she feels them searching for something to grab onto. Feeling the pleasure wrack through her daddy’s body every time she squeezes her fingers. She feels herself get wet knowing that her mouth was causing those movements. 

Villanelle’s back arches off the bed as her thighs clench around Eve’s head as the wave washes over her. Her eyes roll back as she pushes Eve’s head away begging her to stop. 

“Did I do a good job?” Eve asks, looking for validation as she moved up Villanelle’s body, placing small kisses on the trail leading up. 

“Fuck...baby, you did such an amazing job.” Villanelle ran her fingers through her hair. “I literally cannot stop shaking.” 

Eve beams with a hint of blush at her cheeks. 

“Come here, sweetheart.” Villanelle instructs as she unbuckled Eve from the harness and drug her up to sit on top of her face. 

“Oh, fuck!” Eve whimpered, gripping Villanelle’s hair as she humps her face. She was already close from the sight of Villanelle cumming numerous of times that when Villanelle latched her mouth on her clit and sucked... she was gone.

“Yes! Fuuuuuck!” Eve bites her lip and watches as Villanelle’s eyes close, slurping up everything Eve gave. “So good, daddy.” 

Eve falls down beside her and thrust her tongue into Villanelle’s mouth, moaning at the taste of herself on Villanelle’s tongue. 

“Fuck, I’m so tired...you wore me out, babygirl.” Villanelle yawned and maneuvered her and Eve until they were laying face to face at the head of the bed, under the covers. 

“Night, daddy.” Eve mumbled, resting her head in the space underneath Villanelle’s chin. 

“Goodnight, sweetheart.... you know daddy’s gonna tear your ass up with you least expect it, right?” 

Villanelle chuckled as she felt Eve gasp against her chest. 

Payback is a bitch. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to make it realistic for Eve’s first time topping 😩😩😩 But, I obviously have a soft spot for Top Eve (if you’ve read the “I’m staying” series, then you know 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣
> 
> Talk dirty to me on Tumblr/Twitter @SandraOhhhStan 🥵🥵🥵🥵


	12. You’re Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niko...who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright....I’m finally back😭😭😭😭 did y’all miss me? No? Okay! Thank you all for your well wishes and such♥️♥️♥️♥️ N KNEE WAYS!!!! We’re skipping over the whole Rome shit and fast forwarding to Villanelle’s last week as Eve’s boss, so... they’ll be a little more about at work in later chapters (if you get what I mean 😏😏😏) And I know I said I wasn’t gonna include Niko in this story but my Tumblr anon’s made some points! Soooo here goes. Unedited trash 😘😘😘😘 enjoy!!

“Tell me again why you called me to help you move when I’m still on maternity leave? I should be in bed resting.” Bill jokes as he grabs a box of Eve’s kitchen items. 

 

“Okay, first of all, you didn’t even have the baby...your wife did and second, you’re my best friend so it’s your job to help.” Eve says stacking numerous boxes on top of Hugo’s already extensive pile. 

 

They both look over at a grunt and a pointed look from Elena. 

 

“Sorry...male best friend.” Eve smiles sweetly at Elena before she playfully rolls her eyes and makes her way out the apartment balancing too many boxes to count. Going by her motto of the more boxes we carry, the less time we take.

 

“And what about me, Eve? Do I get a title as well?” Hugo asks, smirking. 

 

Before Eve could answer a voice enters the apartment.

 

“Annoying rat boy is your title Hugo, you don’t need a new one.” Villanelle smugly answers while she starts stacking boxes on top of each other. 

 

“Wow, Eve. You’re just gonna let her talk about me like this? I thought we were pals.” Hugo pouts. He looks over to see Eve totally zoned out. 

 

Her focus is totally and completely on the way Villanelle’s muscles strain as she picks numerous of heavy boxes. She had shed her shirt she had been wearing and was now just sporting a tight, white tank top. 

 

Eve salivated at the sheen of sweat on Villanelle’s neck and arms, clinching her thighs together at her tauntingly bulging arm muscles. 

 

“I think we’ve lost Eve.” Bill laughed as he pushes pass her and headed out the door. 

 

Villanelle looked up and smirked at the look Eve was sending her, already peeping the tightening of her nipples through the oversized shirt Eve had stolen from her earlier. 

 

“Rat boy, go help with moving and let grown folks talk.” Villanelle states as she makes her way pass Hugo and over to Eve. 

 

Hugo sneered and muttered how no one respected him as he exited the apartment. 

 

“Someone’s excited.” She smirked, pulling Eve into her arms and trailed her hands down to sit perched on her ass. 

 

“Can you blame me? You come in here guns a’blazin and you expect me to just be calm?” Eve runs her hands up and down Villanelle’s arms and gives a slight whimper as they flex under her touch. 

 

“So, I’m just eye candy to you? Is that what I’ve been reduced to?” Villanelle smirks at the whimper and starts placing tiny kisses on Eve’s neck. 

 

“N..no daddy.” Eve stutters in excitement.

 

Villanelle growls and presses Eve harder into the counter they're leaning against, burying her face deeper into her neck. Eve clings to her, hissing as her back digs into the counter. 

 

“Oh my god.” Eve pants as Villanelle’s teeth sink into her neck and her tongue trails back and forth over Eve’s sweet spot. 

 

“Mmm, I love it when you call me your god.” Villanelle teasingly smirks, feeling Eve’s body shudder against hers as she all but melts into the counter, nails digging visible indents into her arms. Fuck, she loved it when Eve marked her. 

 

“Daddy...fuck! Someone’s gonna walk in...please.” Eve pleads, not entirely sure what she’s pleading for. 

 

“Don’t act like that doesn’t excite you...you wanna be watched don’t you? You want me to destroy you while someone’s watching....naughty girl.” Villanelle playfully bites at Eve’s chin as her hands go up to thumb Eve’s painfully hardened nipples. 

 

Eve feels tears gather in her eyes at the thought and gives a deep shudder. She eagerly nods her head. 

 

“Yeah?” Villanelle taunts and mimics another head nod she receives from Eve. “Okay...I’ll keep that in mind, sweet baby.” 

 

She encloses her mouth over Eve’s bottom lip and takes a small nip before sucking it fully into her mouth. Her arms wrapping tightly around Eve as her knees buckle and her resolve starts to weaken. 

 

She wants nothing more than to fuck the shit out of Eve right on this counter. Have her screaming for mercy for all her friends to hear, knowing they would come up to check out the noise. The thought of an audience turned her on immensely and she knew Eve felt the same.

 

“Oi! We’re doing all the heavy lifting while you two are in here sucking face?!” Elena’s voice startles them out of their make out session just as Villanelle goes to lift Eve onto the counter top.

 

Eve hides her flushed face in Villanelle’s neck before gently pushing her away. She blushed as Elena stood with smirking Hugo and Bill and an awkward looking Kenny behind her. 

 

“Sorry not sorry.” Villanelle’s shrugs and walks over to her previous boxes, lifts them and makes her way out of the apartment. Already making up her mind that she would definitely have some calls to make later on today.

 

“Just shameless.” Elena shakes her head at Eve who tries to act normal and continue what she was packing. 

 

“Oh hush!” Eve chuckles as she grabs a box and pushes pass them. 

 

“Is this what I have to look forward to when I come back to work next week?” Bills snickers.

 

“Oh trust me...it gets worse than this.” Elena gives an over exaggerated gag as they all get back to grabbing boxes and loading up the truck.

 

————

 

“Alright! Thank you all for your help, the exit is right this way.” Eve chuckled as Villanelle tried to usher the gang out of their apartment. 

 

“Oh no, we had a deal. We help you whores move and you buy us drinks. Time to pay up.” Elena protests as she grabs her jacket and makes her way to the door. 

 

“But, it’s late and I want to break the apartment in with my girlfriend.” Villanelle argued, pouting as she realized she was fighting a losing battle. 

 

“One, Ew. Two, you two have fucked in this apartment so many times. And C...you act like a couple of drinks is gonna stop you two from bringing your asses back here and ruining the quality of this gorgeous apartment with your filthiness.” Elena raised an eyebrow at Villanelle’s frown. 

 

“You’ve...made some very valid points, I won’t lie...” Villanelle grunts and grabbed her jacket and keys, storming towards the door. “Whatever.” 

 

Their guest snickered as they all followed her out of the door. Eve being the last one out, locked the door and hurried to catch up with Villanelle who was waiting for her outside of the building. 

 

“Your friends are rude...they laughed at me.” Villanelle pouted and wrapped her arms around Eve’s waist as they straggled along behind the group after deciding to walk to the nearest bar. 

 

“Aww, poor baby...I’ll kiss your boo boo’s later.” Eve pressed a kiss to Villanelle’s poked out lips. 

 

“Mm, I like the sound of that.” Villanelle wagged her eyebrows and placed several playful kisses along Eve’s face. 

 

After a couple more blocks of walking, they made their way into a minimal crowded bar, immediately finding a booth. 

 

“Okay, what are we drinking?” Bill asked as they all got comfortable. Numerous of request were made as Villanelle sat, bored as Eve got up to get the first round. 

 

“So, how do you feel about Bill coming back and snatching Eve and Elena from you?” Hugo naughtily asks. 

 

“I’ll be a little salty for a while but I’ll get over it when I start making your life a living hell rat boy.” Villanelle chuckled as Hugo’s face turned into a light frown. 

 

“I’m now a little sad that Franks gone and won’t take the brunt of your tyrant.” He groaned. 

 

Villanelle smirked as she remembered when they all got back from Rome and Frank getting fired for the mess that was the Peel convention and Villanelle getting promoted for her team’s success in obtaining information on the device Peel was selling. She could still remember the look on Franks face when the news was given to them....good times. 

 

“What about Frank?” Eve questioned as she made her way back to the table with their drinks.

 

“Hugo was just saying how he misses Frank.” Kenny answers with a chuckle. 

 

“I don’t miss him, I just wish he was still here to take the brunt of Villanelle’s force.” Hugo mumbled the last part.

 

“Keep it up rat boy. You’ll be doing my paperwork for a whole year.” Villanelle warned as the whole table burst out in laughter at Hugo grimace. 

 

They all sat for a couple of hours, drinking and laughing at Hugo’s dumb sayings. 

 

“I am so ready to go home.” Villanelle whispers in Eve’s ear as she runs her hand up and down her thigh. 

 

Eve gave a flirty giggle as Villanelle’s breath tickled her ear and her hand got closer to the inside of her thigh. “Me too... want you so bad.” 

 

She gave a gasp as Villanelle started to tell her all the dirty things she wanted to do to Eve when they got home, while placing kisses along her neck and rubbing closer to where Eve desperately need her. 

 

“Eve?...Eve is that you?” 

 

Villanelle groans as they are once again broken out of their own word. 

 

The whole table looked up to find a tall, hairy man. Obviously a little awkward and confused as he had been watching what was going a few minutes ago. 

 

“Uh..Niko. Hi...how are you?” Eve stutters out, giving a smile as Villanelle gave him a look up and down. Clearly not impressed. 

 

“I’m...I’m fine. Uh, I see you’re fine too.” He finally casts his eyes over to Villanelle. 

 

“Villanelle...pleasure, Riko? Was it?” Villanelle asked causing the table to snicker. 

 

“Niko.” He corrected as Villanelle gave him an uninterested looked and looked over to Eve with an eyebrow raise. 

 

“Oh! Um, Villanelle this is Niko, my ex husband. Niko, this is Villanelle...my girlfriend.” Eve stated with confidence that made Villanelle smirk. 

 

“Girlfriend....I didn’t know you were a lesbian.” Niko frowned. 

 

“Mate, their is a such this as bisexual.” Hugo cut in, watching as Villanelle’s eye twitched and jaw tightened. 

 

“Uh, yeah.” Niko clears his throat. “Well, I guess you’re doing pretty great, then? The joys of being divorced from me.” He cornily joked causing Eve to give a forced laugh as she tried to ease the attention. 

 

Villanelle blinked in irritation at Eve’s laughter after every single stupid joke this hairy man made. Catching the little looks Eve threw at her to see if she was noticing. And, oh she noticed. 

 

“Alright! Niko, it was lovely meeting you, but it’s time for us to head out. We just moved and we have a lot to unpack.” Villanelle interrupted another one of Niko, horrendous jokes before Eve could piss her off with her over the top laughter. 

 

“Oh, you two live together?” Niko asked, a little surprised. 

 

“Yes....that is what you do in a relationship.” Villanelle grabbed her and Eve’s jacket and rose out of the seat to her full height, sizing Niko up. 

 

“It was so nice to meet you.” Villanelle gave a clipped smile. “Smell you later.” 

 

With a hard pat to Niko’s back and goodbye to their friends, Villanelle grabbed Eve’s hand and let her out of the bar. 

 

————

 

“You never told me you were married to Mr. Snuffleupagus.” Villanelle grunts as she backs Eve into their front door.

 

Eve bites her lip at Villanelle’s jealous tone and holds back laughter at the way she stumbles over the pronunciation of the word. 

 

“What is so funny?” Villanelle, obviously catching the fact the Eve was close to laughter, frowns and wraps her hand around Eve’s throat.

 

“You are. Look at you...all frowny and pouty.” Eve giggles as Villanelle’s grip tightens. Clearly tipsy from the drinks earlier. 

 

“You sure it isn’t Niko that’s the funny one? You were all giggly over his stupid jokes.” 

 

“Awww...are you jealous, daddy? Don’t be, I was just being nice.” Eve playfully bit at Villanelle. She could see Villanelle getting more pissed off which made her giddy. Villanelle’s actions from earlier today and how nonchalant she acted around Niko, made Eve horny. 

 

She knew the more she fucked with Villanelle, the more she would take it out on her later.

 

“Nice? You think I didn’t notice the way you kept looking over to me whenever you laughed as he made one of his dumbass jokes?” Villanelle squinted and slightly dug her nails into Eve’s neck making her whimper. Her eyes stared deep into Eve’s soul.

 

“I..I was...just...it wasn’t...” Eve stuttered, her teeth now gnawing at her bottom lip as she tried hard to remain eye contact with Villanelle. 

 

“I..I..I what?” Villanelle mocked. “You were being a bad girl and trying to make daddy jealous... well, it worked.” She let go of Eve’s neck and took a step back. 

 

“I want you undressed and kneeled in front of the couch when I get back.” Villanelle raised an eyebrow at Eve’s head nod. 

 

“Yes, daddy.” Eve quickly corrected and watched as Villanelle disappeared into their bedroom. 

 

She quickly shed all her clothes and made her way over to the couch, lowering herself into the carpeted floor in front of it. 

 

She took several deep breaths, trying to clear the haze her mind was in from the 5 or 6 shots of tequila Elena made her down back to back. 

 

She wrung her fingers together as she heard Villanelle’s footsteps approaching. She looked up at  Villanelle standing before her. Hair tied tightly in a bun, blank look on her face, with a tank top and boy shorts on. As soon as her eyes zeroed in the toy protruding from her waist, she was met with stinging slap to her face.

 

“You think you can try to make me jealous and then get to look at me, now?.... you don’t look at me... you look at the ground, slut.” Villanelle growled out and chuckled as Eve’s head immediately ducked. She placed the items she had in her hand on the coffee table next to them and gave Eve her full attention.

 

“Such a good, slut.” 

 

Eve nodded with a whimper at Villanelle’s words. She gasped when her face was slapped with the toy. 

 

“When I have this on, I want your mouth to always be open. Do you understand me, slut?” Villanelle commanded.

 

“Yes.” Eve whispered, opening her mouth with her tongue out.

 

“Mmm, my good little slut. So obedient for me.... I wonder why, huh? You were just acting so bratty just a few minutes ago but now you’re this docile little thing.” She slowly dragged the toy over Eve’s lips. 

 

“D...Dadd-“ Eve starts but is cut off when Villanelle shoves the toy down her throat. 

 

“Shut up.” 

 

Eve gagged hard on the toy, putting her hands on Villanelle’s hips as she tried to push away. 

 

“Don’t put your hands on me without permission.” Villanelle grunts out, grabbing Eve’s hands and maneuvering them both over to towards the couch. She leaned Eve’s head back against the seat of the couch and trapped her hands above her head, slipping the toy deeper down Eve’s throat as she stood over her. 

 

“That’s it, slut. Take it all.” She pushed in more, watching Eve struggle around it. 

 

Eve, with tears running down her face, stared up at Villanelle’s challenging eyes and tried her best to take the toy as deep as she could.  

 

“I bet his dick couldn’t even reach the back of your throat...could it?” Villanelle smirked at Eve’s attempt to shake her head. 

 

“Shame...” Villanelle pushed deeper, biting her lip as her pelvis met the tip of Eve’s nose feeling her harsh breathing from it. 

 

After a few more minutes of a struggle, the toy met zero resistance as it was slid in and out of Eve’s slick throat. The sounds of the act filled the room, tears pooling and sliding down Eve’s cheeks as Villanelle showed no signs of stopping.

 

“Look at you, taking daddy so deep down your tight little throat. You’re mine, do you understand me?” Villanelle demands as she slips the toy from Eve’s lips.

 

“Y..yes daddy.” Eve shakingly breaths out. 

 

“Who the fuck do you belong to?”

 

“You d..daddy. I b..belong t..to you. I’m all yours...I-“

 

Villanelle’s fingers grip the sides of Eve’s neck, watching as her eyes roll in the back of her head.

 

“Mine!” She growls out, landing a slap to Eve’s tear stained cheek. 

 

Villanelle runs the toy around Eve’s still opened mouth. Delighted at the fact that Eve was being a good girl and remembered her commands. 

 

Just as Eve was getting ready to wrap her lips around the toy again, Villanelle pulled back with a dark chuckle. 

 

“Did I tell you I was ready for you to put your mouth on me?” Villanelle asked tangling her fingers in Eve’s hair and yanking her hair back. 

 

“N..no, I’m s..sorry.” Eve whined as she clenched her wet thighs together. Her nails digging into the carpet.

 

“Aww, is baby wet?” Villanelle teases as she wipes at the tears steadily flowing down her face and wedging her foot in between Eve’s legs, forcing her to open them. 

 

“D..daddy please....I need y..you.” Eve begs, grinding herself against Villanelle’s leg still placed in between her thighs.

 

“You’re getting my leg all wet, baby girl.” Villanelle states with disinterest but makes no movement to remove her leg, watching as Eve tries to get herself off from that alone. 

 

Eve makes a bold move while Villanelle is busy watching her and makes quick work of sliding her boy shorts and the harness down. Before Villanelle could realize what was happening, Eve pushes her down on the couch and grips her legs over her shoulders. Burying her face deep inside her nectar. 

 

“Fuck!” Villanelle calls out in pleasure and shock at how she was bested. “You are in so much fucking trouble, you cheeky slut.” 

 

Her head falls back as Eve just moans and digs her face in deeper. Her eyes watching Villanelle’s every movement. 

 

Villanelle shivers as Eve gently runs her tongue up and down her clit, swirling around it for good measure, before crying out when Eve’s lips wraps around her.  

 

Eve closed her eyes and moaned in a way that reverberated through Villanelle’s entire body. Her tongue slid in and around, making Villanelle jerk and quiver with every pleasurable lick she delivered. 

 

“Eve...fuck baby. So good!” Villanelle groaned at the fierce ecstasy that ripped through her. 

 

Running her hand through Eve’s hair, Villanelle arched her back and opened her legs wider to give Eve complete access to her. Clutching her close as Eve continued to pleasure her mindlessly. 

 

When Villanelle’s release came, it was so fierce, so overwhelming that she threw her head back and screamed out. Eve mewled when Villanelle came all over her tongue but her licks never stopped. Instead they became faster, stronger as she slipped her fingers into Villanelle’s tight opening. 

 

She just couldn’t get enough of Villanelle as she resumed feasting on her sweet taste, punishment be damned. 

 

It wasn’t until Villanelle came twice more that she finally slowed down. And even then she waited until the very last second of Villanelle’s shaking release to pull away. Placing small kisses on her thighs and hipbone as she rested her head on Villanelle’s pelvis with a small smile, watching Villanelle come back to her senses. 

 

“You...are...in so.... much.... trouble.” Villanelle breathed out and before Eve could even blink, her upper body was forced to the ground. Her face pressed tightly into the carpet, positive there would be marks afterward. 

 

Lowering herself behind Eve, Villanelle groaned as the carpet bit into the skin of her knees. She smirked when she realized Eve was feeling the same sensation  on her upper body. 

 

“You think making me cum was going to soften your punishment?” Villanelle questioned, pressing her fingers into the wetness in between Eve’s legs using it to coat the toy. 

 

“J..just wanted m..my mouth on y...you, daddy.” Eve whimpered as Villanelle traced the head of the toy against her opening. 

 

“And asking was just not an option, huh?” 

 

All the sound in Eve’s throat caught as Villanelle gave a powerful thrust inside of her. Her fingers clawed desperately at the carpet as she felt herself being stretched out as she took Villanelle all the way inside. 

 

“Fuck!” She screamed, tightening around the thick invasion. 

 

Stopping, Villanelle grips Eve’s locks and yanks her hair with a growl. “Watch your fucking mouth.” Her head is pressed back into the floor as a stinging slap is landed on her ass. 

 

“Good girls don’t use foul language, understand?” Villanelle litters two more bruising hits onto Eve’s ass cheeks before slamming her hips into hers.

 

“Y...yes, daddy. I u..understand... promise.” Eve whimpers as the force of Villanelle’s thrusts has her entire body moving in tandem with them. 

 

“Good girl.” Villanelle praises, grabbing Eve’s hips, making sure she had enough momentum behind her thrusts.

 

Eve squirms as Villanelle delivers pound after pound, her body already feeling like it was ready to give out. The fact that the texture of the carpet was rubbing against her sensitive nipples made it no better. 

 

She could feel herself getting closer. 

 

“I’m g...gonna cum...please... please let me cum.” Eve pleaded, her hand reaching back trying to pull Villanelle closer.

 

“You’re asking me or telling me?” Villanelle questions as she takes hold of Eve’s arm, locking it behind her back. “What did I say about touching me without permission?!” 

 

Eve cries as Villanelle presses her body weight against her, forcing her deeper into the floor causing the beginnings of the carpet burns she was sure to get. 

 

Her thighs shake from the pressure and pleasure she gets every time Villanelle hits her spot. Showing no mercy on the pleas and sobs coming from her. 

 

Just as she feels herself falling over the edge, Villanelle pulls out and lets Eve’s body collapse to the floor.

 

“Nooo n..nooo, please! Daddy... please. I was almost there.” Eve sobbed as she threw a fit on the floor. 

 

“Relax!” Villanelle strikes Eve’s ass and grabs the toy she had placed on the table earlier and and lifted Eve back up onto her knees. “I bet that mustache man never had you begging like this before.” 

 

Eve moans as the toy is pushed inside her. She salivates as it’s thrusted into her at an alarming rate before it’s suddenly pulled out and nudging at her tight puckered hole. 

 

“Had to get it nice and wet for the tight fit.” Villanelle whispers as she simultaneously pushed both toys into both of her holes. 

 

“Oh...oh my god.” Eve grunts as she moves her hand, now frantically trying to push away from Villanelle’s deep thrusts. Still not exactly fully use to a hard pounding in her ass yet. 

 

“Move your hand.” Villanelle warns, knocking Eve’s hand away from her stomach and presses down on her shoulder. All the while her thrusting in Eve’s holes never slowing. 

 

“Daddy! D...daddy....I need... fuck I need a minute.” Eve sobs as she tries like hell to crawl away from Villanelle’s strong hold on her to no avail. 

 

“You are being very disrespectful, baby girl.” She tuts. “I asked you nicely to watch your mouth and you still disobey me.” 

 

“I’m sorry...sorry d..daddy. Didn’t mean t..to....accident.” 

 

“Mmm, accident my ass.” Villanelle leans down and bites down on Eve’s neck. “You cum and I promise you, daddy’s not fucking you for a week.” 

 

Villanelle smirks at Eve’s instant protests and clamps her hand over her mouth. 

 

“Shuuush, my poor little slut. Focus on holding it in like a good girl.” 

 

After a couple more attempts to break away from Villanelle’s hold, Eve finally gives into the pleasure that’s being thrusted upon her... literally. Nothing but small whimpers and moans could be heard as she fully submits to Villanelle’s excessive pounding. 

 

“D...daddy so good....soo so good.” Eve babbles are met with grunts of pleasure from Villanelle. 

 

“Daddy’s making you feel good, baby?” Villanelle coo’s at Eve’s weak nod. 

 

“You’re mine....aren’t you sweetheart?” 

 

“Y...yes daddy. All yours. N...no one else’s.” Eve lets out a lengthy whine as Villanelle’s hips plow into her, the toy tapping repeatedly against her spot. Her tight hole clenching around the additional toy being thrusted into her ass. 

 

“I can feel you clinching around your toy, baby....you want daddy to make you come?” Villanelle smirked, pressing kissing onto the small of Eve’s back. 

 

“N...no...gonna get in t...trouble... daddy says I c...can’t.” Eve whimpers with a determined head shake. 

 

Villanelle chuckles. “Good girl.” 

 

She slowly pulls out of Eve and flips her, laying her on her back. 

She forced Eve’s head up into a sloppy kiss, moaning as her lips wrapped around her tongue. Biting down as Villanelle’s thumb starts circling her clit. 

 

Breaking the kiss, Villanelle trailed her lips from Eve’s neck to the creasing of her breast. 

 

Eve let out little breathy moans as she feels Villanelle’s tongue rolling around her left areola, taking the perky nipple into her mouth. Doing the same with the right one. 

 

"You're mine!." Villanelle growls as she took her time kissing down Eve’s stomach and thighs, making sure she paid extra attention to Eve’s inner thighs leading to her beckoning sex. 

 

"Ohhh m..my god!" Eve cried out as Villanelle pressed down on her stomach and delve in. 

 

Whimpering, Eve tries to scoot away from Villanelle’s torturous tongue, but Villanelle wasn't having it. Firmly grasping her already shaking thighs, she wrapped her lips around her clit causing Eve to push her away. 

 

"D...daddy...please! I can't." She whined as Villanelle immediately gripped her ankles and enveloped them over her shoulder, diving back in. 

 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Eve screamed feeling her orgasm sneaking up on her. Anchoring her nails in Villanelle’s shoulder, her back arched as she was close to emptying herself into Villanelle’s mouth. 

 

"Fuck! You taste amazing... sweetheart." Villanelle complimented.

 

“Daddy..please don’t. I d..don’t wanna disobey. P..please... please.” Eve begged, her body quivering around Villanelle’s eager tongue. 

 

“Paybacks a bitch isn’t it?” Villanelle giggled as she slinked up Eve’s body, placing kisses on every part of Eve that she could. “I really wanted to taste you though, pretty baby.” 

 

“S...sorry, don’t w..wanna get in trouble daddy.” Eve pouted as Villanelle pressed numerous of kisses along her sweat covered neck, giving a few licks here and there. 

 

“Hmm, I love it when you’re obedient for me.... you really don’t wanna wait a week for me to fuck you, huh?” She teased, gripping her hands around Eve’s thighs and pushing them into her chest. 

 

“W..want you all the t..time daddy. Don’t w..wanna wait a week.” Eve reached down and grasped the toy and lined it up with her opening. Gasping as Villanelle pushes forward, both of them watching as the slick toy slides deep into Eve meeting no resistance. 

 

“Fuuuck, that is so fucking hot, baby girl.” Villanelle breaths out as she connects their lips together and pressed deeper into Eve. 

 

“N..no one has ever m..made me feel l..like this...only you d..daddy.” Eve nibbles on Villanelle’s bottom lip as a tear slips down her cheek at the fullness. 

 

They hold intense eye contact as Villanelle begins slamming into Eve, both of them groaning at the pleasure they’re feeling. 

 

 Eve, pass the point of no return, screams out as Villanelle’s pace increases. Her hands gravitating to Villanelle’s back, nails scratching at the tank top she’s met with. 

 

“W..wanna feel y...you.” Eve whines, pulling at the offending shirt. Villanelle momentarily pulling away to aid Eve in yanking it off before leaning back down, putting her weight down on Eve’s body. 

 

“Better?” Villanelle smiles as Eve nods and presses kisses all over her chest. Her pace continues, watching as Eve’s head is throw back and several small whimpers escape her throat. 

 

The sight of Eve breathless, trembling and shaking out of pleasure is enough to push Villanelle close to her orgasm, along with the feeling of her clit rubbing against the harness attached to her. 

 

“Fuck, I’m so close, baby.” Villanelle grunts as she wraps her hand around Eve’s throat. 

 

Eve’s eyes roll back in her head as the need to breathe got harder. 

 

“Relaaax.” Villanelle breathes out, watching as Eve’s cheeks turn pink before releasing her throat, allowing her a little breath. “Who do you belong to?” Villanelle’s voice is dangerously low. 

 

“Y..you daddy. M’ all y..yours, I-“ She chokes out as Villanelle’s hand returns to her throat, squeezing. 

 

Her deep and hard strokes never cease as her hand tightens around Eve’s neck, grinning at the light bruising she sees forming. 

 

Again, as Eve’s cheeks turn that pretty shade of pink, Villanelle releases her hold. Staring into Eve’s more than pleased glassy eyes, she hummed adoringly as Eve offered her throat to her again. 

 

“You really are a slut for me, aren’t you? Love having my hand wrapped around your pretty little neck.” Villanelle chuckled as she once again wrapped her hand around Eve’s throat, kissing her as a small smile appears on her face. 

 

“You wanna cum sweetheart?” Villanelle mocks Eve’s pathetic head nod. Her hips are now becoming intense, borderline threatening. Fucking Eve so deep that she can barely hold back anymore. 

 

Her fingers grip tighter as Eve starts to convulse. 

 

“Cum if you want to breathe.” Villanelle whispers in Eve’s ear. 

 

“F....f...oh m...gooood!” Eve stutters around the hand at her throat as her body jerks underneath Villanelle’s. Her nails digging scars into Villanelle’s back. 

 

Villanelle’s movement’s never stop as she fucks Eve until she’s a shaking mess. Fucking her until she’s barely able to think of how to move her limbs. Until she’s literally just turned into a pile of mush under her. 

 

After her quivers subside, Eve whines as Villanelle slips from inside of her. So wrapped up in Eve, she didn’t realize the toy had busted inside Eve as a result of her tightening around it. Biting her lip as she watches the substance flow freely out of Eve onto the carpet. 

 

“Fuck, I know for a fact he’s never fucked you like this before.” Villanelle gloated as Eve started to come down from her high. 

 

“W...who?” Eve’s confused, hoarse voice sounds. 

 

Villanelle gives a small laugh as she pulls Eve into her arms. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart.” Villanelle smiles and presses small kisses along the bruise that formed on Eve’s neck. Slowly rocking her as the cloudiness Eve’s was experiencing passed. 

 

“That was...was s..so amazing. Thank y...you, daddy.” Eve praised, nuzzling her face in Villanelle’s neck. 

 

“Thank you baby...you were fucking amazing too. My pretty little slut.” Villanelle teased and laughed as Eve’s neck and face turned pink from blushing. 

 

“Come, let me run us a nice, hot bath and check on your neck.” Villanelle placed another kiss on Eve’s forehead and picked her up, starting towards their room. 

 

“You know I l...love you so much right? No amount o...of years with Niko c...could compare to the time w...we’ve been together. The l..love I have for y...you? You know t..that right?” Eve stared deep in Villanelle’s eyes, trying to convey the message. 

 

After a few seconds Villanelle smiles lovingly and leaned in, pressing their lips together. 

 

“I know....I love you too. So much it’s...it’s not enough to put in words. Trust me...I know.” They stared in each other for a beat before Villanelle smirks. 

 

“That doesn’t mean I don’t like to show you who you belong to every now and then...just for clarification.” Eve breaks out into a fit of giggles as she buries her head back into Villanelle’s neck and let’s herself be carried to the room. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That smut was trash, I’m just saying. Don’t worry, it’ll get better once I’m fully back on my shit 💯💯💯💯
> 
> HMU on Tumblr @Evillaingist   
>  Twitter @SandraOhhhStan
> 
> I’ll be back when I be back! 🤪🤪🤪


	13. Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Role play...office sex...squirt 🥵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow...it’s been a while, huh? 😭😭😭 I missed y’all, did y’all miss me? 🥺🥺 Anyway!!!! I’m back with some SHIIIIT! So ENJOY 🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵

“Knock Knock.” 

 

Villanelle jolted at the sound of a voice at her office door, not expecting anyone to bother her at this time of night. Looking up, she gives a surprised smile as she’s greeted by the face of her assistant. 

 

“Sorry to bother you, Miss Astankova. I was just delivering my last minute reports before I headed home.” Eve timidly apologized.

 

“Come in, come in. It’s no bother. We could go over the reports while we’re both still here.” Villanelle greeted, giving the beautiful woman a noticeable once over. 

 

“Oh, no, I wouldn’t want to take up your time. I’m sure you’re extremely busy.” Eve stated, offering a small smile.

 

“Non sense.” Villanelle waved off, rising out of her chair. “I insist.” 

 

Eve flushed with nervous excitement as Villanelle flashed her the most charming she could produce. 

 

 As Eve took a seat, files pressed against her lap, Villanelle strolled over to her office door. Closing it softly and turning the lock. 

 

“Are you okay Ms. Polastri? You look a little tense.” Villanelle purred as she slithered behind the chair Eve occupied. Her hands softly rubbing along her shoulder blades, sending shivers throughout the sitting woman’s body. 

 

“I...I’m fine, ma’am.” Eve muttered, feeling her pussy throb as Villanelle leaned down and whispered huskily into her ear. 

 

“Yes, you are sweetheart.” 

 

“Um, well what part of the files did you want to go over, ma’am?” Eve blushed as she turned her head to see Villanelle staring at her with a hungry look.

 

“Don’t call me ma’am...no one else is around, Ms. Polastri.” Villanelle softly reprimanded.

 

“O..okay, well what do you want me to call you?”

 

Villanelle broke out into a devilish smile. “Daddy.”

 

Eve swallowed thickly as Villanelle began placing small kisses on the side of her neck and then tracing the tip of her tongue around her ear.

 

“Ohh my god.” Eve whimpered, rubbing her thighs together as she felt herself getting wetter by the second. “We ca...we can’t, da..ma’am. It’s against company policy.”

 

Villanelle gave a deep chuckle. 

 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed the stares you give me, Ms. Polastri.” Villanelle whispers teasingly. “Just like I know you notice the stares I give you.”

 

She presses a small kiss to the area of Eve’s skin where her shoulder and neck meet, smiling at the full body quiver Eve’s broke into. 

 

“You want me?” Villanelle turned Eve’s face to hers. She nodded bashfully under Villanelle’s smoldering gaze. 

 

“Good and I want you. So, fuck company policy.” Villanelle growled out, her eyes now focusing on Eve’s inviting lips. Her eyes connected with Eve’s, pleading with her. Wanting. Waiting for Eve to give her the go ahead.

 

“Kiss me.” 

 

Before Eve even finished her words, Villanelle pressed her lips into the warm ones of Eve’s. Both moaning as each others  tongue took refugee against the others. 

 

Eve’s grip loosened on the files and formed on the tie hanging loosely around Villanelle’s neck. If her underwear weren’t ruined before, they definitely were now as Villanelle’s expert tongue roughly worshiped her mouth. 

 

Breaking their embrace, Villanelle slowly made her way back around her desk. Taking a seat, her gaze never leaves Eve’s slightly buzzing body. 

 

“Stand up.”

 

Eve whimpered at the demanding tone and stood up on shaky legs. Her body vibrating under the focused eye of her boss. Her brain having a hard time believing this was actually happening right now. 

 

“Take off your clothes.” Villanelle grunted out. Eyes following every move Eve made, from the way her trembling hands reached back and unzipped the tight fitting dress she wore, to the way they slowly peeled the offending fabric from her body. 

 

Eve smiled softly, ducking her head at the sound that escapes from Villanelle’s throat at the sight of her semi naked body. She goes to unlatch her bra when Villanelle stops her. 

 

“Don’t....let me.” 

 

As soon as the words left her mouth, Villanelle watched as Eve slowly walked over to her. Eyes zeroed in on Villanelle as if she was stalking her prey. 

 

Swallowing deep, Villanelle grew anxious as Eve finally reached her. Licking her lips as Eve grabbed the underside of her jaw, bending her head down to give Villanelle the sloppiest kiss. 

 

Low growls left Villanelle’s throat as she arose from her chair, backing Eve up against her desk. Pulling her closer so not an inch of space was between their heated bodies as she roughly laid claim on Eve’s lips. Hands wandering all over Eve’s smooth skin as she gleefully reveled in the taste of her, wanting more. 

 

The hesitance Eve felt was long gone as she kissed Villanelle with such intensity that left them both winded. She was actually kissing her boss right now and wow! What a damn kiss it was.

 

A surprised yelp escaped from Eve’s lips as Villanelle gripped her waist and hoisted her up to place on her desk. She tilted Eve’s head back, moving her lips to her neck and slowly licking down to her collarbone. Her teeth slightly piercing Eve’s skin, burying her face deeper into Eve’s neck as a long whine slipped out at she went over a specific spot. 

 

“Right there!” Eve cried out as Villanelle’s tongue toyed with the spot. She went from sucking, to biting, to licking which only made losing control easier for Eve. 

 

“Fuck, I want you so bad.” Villanelle softly pleaded, nibbling on Eve’s ear. Her cool, velvety voice sending chills down Eve’s spine and pussy. 

 

“Then take me.” Eve voiced, placing her hand on Villanelle’s chest, toying with the buttons of her dress shirt then dragging it down to her pelvis. 

 

Groaning Villanelle reached behind Eve, unclipping the latch of Eve’s bra. Pulling back, she  took in the sight before her. 

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do this.” Villanelle spoke grabbing both of Eve’s breast and latched onto the right one, sucking and nibbling roughly as she pinched and pulled the other. 

 

“P...probably for about as...long as I h....oh god!” Eve moaned, tangling her hands in Villanelle’s hair as her nipple was pulled mercilessly between Villanelle’s teeth. Her head is thrown back at the spine chilling pleasure she was receiving. 

 

After switching breasts and spending time getting the other perked up, Villanelle trailed sloppy kisses down Eve’s stomach, to her navel and finally to the top of Eve’s soaked underwear. She trailed wet kissing up and down Eve’s thighs, slightly piercing her skin with her teeth. 

 

“Your skin taste so good, baby.” Villanelle spoke lowly as she moved her kisses just above Eve’s panty line. She looked up at Eve, making sure she was watching as she moved her underwear to the side and dove right in. 

 

“Oh my....shit!” Eve screamed as Villanelle devoured her. She broke the band of Eve’s underwear and let it fall down her thighs. Eyes never leaving Eve’s as she curled her tongue over her clit and made a scooping motion with it. 

 

“God, your pussy is so fucking pretty.” Villanelle praised before spreading Eve’s legs farther apart for a better view. Her thumb pressed against her clit, rubbing soft circles onto the nub. 

 

“Oooh! Thank y..you.” Eve moaned. 

 

Villanelle’s thumb never stopped stimulating her clit as she pressed kisses all over her opening. Tons of breathy moans flew out of Eve’s mouth as Villanelle finally reached the place where she was desperately needed. 

 

“Fuuuck.” Eve dragged out after Villanelle wrapped her lips around her clit. Her tongue flicked rapidly, making Eve grip the end of the desk as Villanelle locked her thighs in a tight hold. She was completely at her mercy. Slipping two fingers into Eve’s tight pussy, Villanelle swirled her tongue around her bundle of nerves moaning at the succulent taste. 

 

Eve whimpered, tightening her legs around Villanelle head as her fingers tapped against her spot. It didn’t help that they were long as hell and were strumming spots that Eve never thought anyone would be able to hit. Her thighs trembled as her back arched, pushing herself more onto Villanelle’s mouth.

 

Villanelle smirked burying her face deeper into Eve as she moved her tongue sporadically on Eve’s clit. After a few minutes, Eve realized that Villanelle was spelling her full goddamn name. 

 

Villanelle’s nails dug deeply into Eve’s thighs getting so lost in the act that this wasn’t even about Eve anymore. This was for her. She wanted her mouth all over Eve, addicted to her taste and way her walls would flutter against Villanelle’s assaulting fingers. 

 

“Oh!....There!” Eve pleaded as Villanelle’s fingers hit a certain spot. 

 

“There?” Villanelle taunted, digging her fingers deeper, tapping against that specific spot. 

 

“Yea...YES! I’m gonna cum!” Eve moaned as the pleasure eventually becoming too much and she started weakly pushing Villanelle’s head away. 

 

Villanelle growled and roughly pulled Eve’s hips back against her mouth, replacing her fingers with her tongue and slithering it deep inside of Eve.

 

“Imgonnacum....Imgonnacum...imgonnacum!” Eve words jumbled together, shaking uncontrollably as her orgasm hits her. 

 

Villanelle groans as Eve’s juices coat her tongue, her hands kept Eve open as she continues to eat her out like it’s her last meal.

 

“Mm! Wait....fuck!” Eve begged as she felt her entire body shake under Villanelle’s ministrations.

 

Losing herself in Eve’s taste, Villanelle pushed her tongue deeper and deeper, craving more as Eve’s moans get louder and louder. 

 

“Right theeere! Fuck! I’m cumming again!” Eve gasped as she jolts at the shock that courses throughout her body.

 

Giving one last lick, Villanelle moved up Eve’s body before enclosing their lips together. Eve moaned at the taste of herself on Villanelle’s lips. 

 

“Fuck! You taste so fucking good!” Villanelle growls pulling Eve off her desk, spinning her around so that her back was pressed snug against her chest. 

 

Eve shuddered as Villanelle’s hands explored her body while peppering kisses all over her neck and shoulders. Relaxing her body into Villanelle’s, Eve gasped as she felt something poking her. 

 

“Wha...”

 

“Do you feel me, Ms. Polastri?” Villanelle whispered, grounding her hips into Eve’s ass making sure she felt the thick appendage in her pants.

 

“H..how did you...” Eve words turned into a moan as Villanelle slowly started rubbing at her already sensitive clit, while still thrusting her hips against hers. 

 

“Don’t be surprised, this is what you’ve always wanted to happen.” Villanelle taunted smoothly. 

 

Eve’s head fell back against Villanelle’s shoulder, jutting her hips into Villanelle’s relentless hand. She felt herself dripping onto her thighs, clenching at the thought of her boss taking her against her desk. 

 

“Please....please fuck me.” Eve begged, taking hold of her taut nipples. 

 

“You want me to fuck you?” 

 

“Yes...yes, please!” Eve cried out, tilting her head up to stare up at Villanelle. “Please fuck me, daddy.” The words were whispered against Villanelle’s lips before their lips started to move in sync with each other’s. 

 

The kiss started slow and passionate, but quickly became messy and heated. Villanelle’s hand that wasn’t rubbing slow circles on Eve’s slick clit, moved to unbuckle the belt to her slacks and hurriedly shoved her pants down. 

 

Eve breathed in anticipation as Villanelle gently pushed her down so her body was pressed firmly against the desk. 

 

With one hand pressing into the small of Eve’s back, Villanelle uses the other to align herself with Eve’s entrance, the head of the toy slightly separating her lower lips. 

 

“Fuck!”

 

Eve’s head falls onto the desk as Villanelle slowly starts to push in. Shivering as Villanelle littered soothing kisses across her back to distract her from the large intrusion. 

 

“Relax for me, baby.” Villanelle said deeply as she tried to push further in but was hindered by Eve’s tightening around the toy. 

 

“Please t...tell me you’re a..almost in.” Eve whimpered as she focused on relaxing her muscles.

 

“Almost.” She leaned down so her chest was pressed against Eve’s back. “It’s almost in. I’m gonna make you feel so good, sweetheart... I promise.” Villanelle assures as she reached under and started to stroke Eve’s clit. 

 

The pleasure from her rubbing  Eve’s clit momentarily took the slight discomfort away from the stretch Eve felt as Villanelle slid deeper inside. 

 

“Fuck, you got it, baby.” Villanelle praised, as she lifted up and planted her feet, giving Eve a moment to calm down. 

 

After she was given the go ahead, she slowly pulled back before sinking back in, repeating the action multiple times until there was no resistance from Eve. She rolled her hips in a steady rhythm that easily started to drive Eve insane. Sounds of pleasure began to escape Eve’s mouth as that addicting feeling took over. 

 

“Mmm, shit! S..so big, daddy.” Eve whined as she bit down on her bottom lip, no doubt drawing blood.

 

“You’re taking me so fucking well, baby.” Villanelle panted as her eyes were transfixed on the sight of the toy moving deliciously, sliding in and out of Eve. As her thrust began to speed up, Eve lifted her leg up on the desk hoping to relieve some of the pressure she was feeling. She was wrong.

 

Villanelle groaned as this position made it easier for her to go deeper and caused Eve’s eyes to roll to the back of her head. Locking her arm around Eve’s lifted leg, Villanelle delivered relentless thrusts into Eve.

 

“Daaaaddy!” Eve dragged out from the lack of words popping into her mind. Her nails clawed at the shiny wood on Villanelle’s desk, trying hard to keep her moans down incase they weren’t alone.

 

“What do you want gorgeous?” Villanelle asked. Not receiving an answer, she landed a bruising slap onto Eve’s ass, digging deeper into her.

 

“Oh my god!” Eve fist connected with the desk at how overwhelmed she was. 

 

“You want me to go slow and deep?” Villanelle slowed her pace, giving deep strokes that sent chills all over Eve’s body.

 

“Or do you want me to go hard and fast?” She continued as she picked up momentum and started fucking Eve into oblivion. 

 

“DADDY! Fuuuck!” Eve screamed, no longer giving a fuck if there was anyone left in the office with them, as Villanelle’s thrust tapped viciously at her spot. Villanelle smirked and kept up her pace, gaining multiple screams.

 

“Shhhh, you wouldn’t want anyone to hear you getting fucked by your boss now would you?” Villanelle teased as she swiveled her hips and continuously jabbed at Eve’s spot, making her clench around her. Another scream is released as Villanelle expertly, thrusted past Eve’s tightness. Knocking the wind out of her.

 

“Oh my gooood...I’m gonna cum!” Eve whimpered as the coils tightened in her stomach and a glaze fell over her eyes. 

 

“I don’t know about god, baby but if you wanna go to heaven, you better fuck me.” Villanelle muttered delivering maddening strokes into Eve. 

 

All that could be heard throughout the room was the  slapping of their skin and the unstoppable moans that slipped from Eve’s lips.

 

Villanelle’s hand slid back under Eve’s body and down to her clit again, going to torture the tiny nub, driving Eve further into insanity. 

 

“Okay! O..okay...fuck!” Eve pushed her hand back against Villanelle’s pelvis, trying to get her to slow her pace. 

 

“Move your hand.” Villanelle demanded, knocking Eve’s hand out of the way while continuing her dangerous pace. 

 

Eve’s orgasm was sent into overdrive as Villanelle switched angles, hitting her sweet spot head on. Her toes curled and her leg shook against Villanelle’s hold. Multiple obscenities started flying out of Eve’s mouth as she crashed. Hard.

 

“Yes! Fuuuuck, yes! I’m cumming!” Her orgasm lasted for a while, never seeming to fade as Villanelle’s pace slowed but not entirely stopping. 

 

“That was so hot.” Villanelle voiced as she rested her forehead against Eve’s sweaty shoulders. “I want another.” 

 

Eve gasped and jumped as Villanelle slid even more deeper into her sopping pussy. It was like she had a never ending supply because she just kept filing Eve up more and more.

 

“Ugh! Too deep!” Eve whined as she tried to run. 

 

“You can’t run baby, so be a good girl and take it for me.” Villanelle stated lowering Eve’s leg and sending strokes that Eve was sure was going to send her into a coma. 

 

Eve chewed on her bottom lip and held onto the desk so hard her knuckles turned white. It felt like Villanelle was in her throat but it would’ve been a lie if she said she didn’t absolutely fucking love the feeling. She had the indescribable urge to have Villanelle as deep as possible so she widened her stance and lifted up slightly, the sound of their skin smacking louder at the change of position. 

 

Moaning loudly as Eve took more of her in, Villanelle pressed her thumbs into her back to keep her still while she thrusted even harder. 

 

“Too...much!” Eve breathed a ragged breath as the wind was knocked out of her a second time that night. Villanelle chuckled darkly and gripped Eve’s hair, pulling her up to her chest, making sure she felt every inch. Placing the types of kisses onto Eve’s jaw that would make her do anything Villanelle asked her to. 

 

“You’re doing amazing, sweetheart. You’re taking daddy’s dick like a champ, baby.” Villanelle soothed as she continued to ruin Eve. Fuck, she knew what she was doing. She knew her strokes were a full on weapon of destruction and she was just blissfully torturing Eve at the point. The mixture of the thick toy stretching Eve open, Villanelle’s fantastic stroke game, the sound of their skin slapping together and the deep, and rich honey like voice Villanelle had was making Eve’s pussy pulse. 

 

“D...daaaddy, stop talking or else you’re gonna make me cum.” Eve tried her best to warn her. She already knew she was going to squirt at the end of this but she was trying to hold it in. The more Villanelle’s smooth, raspy voice whispered in her ear, the harder it would be for her to hold it. 

 

“I can feel you clenching on it, baby. Stop holding back and give it to me, babygirl.” Villanelle growled seductively. All control flew out the window when she said that and she knew it because she pushed Eve back down onto the desk and started fucking her senseless. The flood gates opened and all the arousal that had been pent up inside of Eve was released. 

 

“Ohhhh my gooood! SHIT!” Eve yelled as heat radiated off of her. The dam broke.

 

Villanelle watched as Eve exploded all over her. Her wetness overflowing and coating the toy, her thighs and the bottom of Villanelle’s shirt. 

 

Eve couldn't stop cumming and Villanelle absolutely would not stop fucking her. She was clenched so hard around Villanelle that each thrust sent her down another spiral. 

 

“Fuuuck!” Villanelle moaned as Eve collapsed against her desk, taking every single stroke she gave her. 

 

Reaching back, Eve clutched onto Villanelle’s shirt for dear life as she was thrown into another earth shattering orgasm. She slow stroked Eve until she was sure she was finished coming down from her high. 

 

Eve’s entire body broke out into a shiver as Villanelle slowly slipped out of her. She laid her head flat on the desk, thinking they were done, but oh was she so wrong. She jolted in surprise as Villanelle dropped to her knees and closed her mouth around Eve’s pussy, making it feel like she was sucking her entire soul out of her. She couldn’t run away, she couldn’t do anything but let Villanelle send her overboard. 

 

She was pretty sure if there was someone in the office, they would’ve called every single officer in reach by how loud she was. 

 

“Daddy...I can’t t...take anymore. Please l..let me go.” Eve pleaded. Not getting a verbal response, but Eve breathed a sigh of relief as she was released from Villanelle’s mouth’s hold. She gave one more lick to Eve’s core before retracting herself. 

 

Eve struggled with reality for a few seconds as her legs turned to jello and her voice was starting to grow hoarse. After regaining some of her senses, she felt firm hands massaging her back sensually. She groaned.

 

“We’re not done yet beautiful.” Villanelle stated which made Eve raise an eyebrow and lift her head in shock. 

 

“I can’t, daddy. No more.” Eve whined as Villanelle wrapped her long arms around her. Next thing she knew, she was spent around and lifted onto the desk. 

 

“Just one more, sweetheart. I want to see you.” Villanelle spoke lustfully as she pulled Eve’s body close to the edge of the desk and lined the toy up with Eve, sinking deep into her slick heat. 

 

The most Eve could do was whimper because her voice was shot to all hell. 

 

Villanelle lifted Eve’s legs, gripping the underside of her knees as she set a steady pace.

 

Eve shook as she moved Villanelle’s shirt to the side, allowing them both to watch the toy get coated in Eve’s essence with every stroke. Her arms wrapping themselves around Villanelle’s neck as she circled her hips on her. 

 

Villanelle bit her lip and held a firm grip on Eve’s legs while Eve slightly bounced on her. Her eyes rolling back as the base of the toy was rubbing sweetly against her clit. 

 

Eve was so sensitive that she was already building momentum for her climax. She started off slow so she could adjust to the size again. 

 

Villanelle wrapped both of Eve’s legs around her waist and pulled her dangerously close to the edge of the desk, palming Eve’s ass and moved her up and down. Each time she brought Eve further down a whimper left her throat until she was seated firmly at the base. 

 

“Mmmmm.” Eve hummed as Villanelle thrusted up to meet her own thrusts. Picking up her speed, Eve grabbed Villanelle’s jaw gently and brought their lips together. Their tongues swirled with each other’s. Pulling away, Villanelle let Eve take control as she licked and suck all over her neck. 

 

Leaning back, Eve placed her hands behind her to get more leverage. Then, she lifted her hips and slammed them down, grinding once she reached the base. 

 

Villanelle moaned and closed her eyes as Eve’s movements pushed her closer to her climax. 

 

Eve threw her head back as she felt her orgasm approaching and focused on the image of Villanelle’s veins popping out of her neck, clearly on her way to completion. She moaned as loud as her vocal chords would allow and started panting from how hard she was going. She pushed the fact that she was developing a cramp in her thigh back, not about to stop when she was already so close to cumming. 

 

“That’s is baby. Use daddy.” Villanelle groaned before putting two fingers in her mouth, covering them in her saliva. 

 

“You want some help?” She asked and started strumming Eve’s nub at the desperate nod she received. 

 

“Daddy, I’m about to cum.” Eve warned. 

 

“Me too, Evie.” Villanelle let slip as she gripped Eve by her thighs and thrusted into her like a madwoman. “Cum for daddy, baby.”

 

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!” Eve screeched as she came all over Villanelle. Holding onto her as her thrust became erratic. “Cum for me, daddy. Let go for me.” Eve whispered softly in Villanelle’s ear. 

 

“FUCK! I love you sooo much!” Villanelle breath hitched as she felt herself flow down her own thighs. 

 

They stayed in that position for a while, both catching their breath. After a few minutes, Eve leaned back with a teasing chuckle. 

 

“You love me? But, I’m just your assistant, Miss Astankova.” Eve cheekily bat her eyes. 

 

“Stop.” Villanelle groaned, landing a soft tap against Eve’s thigh. 

 

“Well that was fun!” Eve smiled, leaned back while running her fingers threw her disheveled hair. “Was that a new toy?” 

 

“Yep, I wanted this to be special...I didn’t hurt you did I?” Villanelle frowned giving Eve a slight once over. 

 

“No! No, I’m fine.” Eve reassured, planting a small series of kisses to Villanelle’s lips. “It was just thicker than our other ones...I liked it.” 

 

“Good....So?”

 

“Sooo?” Eve tilted her head.

 

“That was okay? It was different but, it was good right?” Villanelle asked nervously as she stared into Eve’s eyes, trying to detect any hesitance. 

 

Eve gave a small smile. 

 

“It was perfect. I can’t wait to act out more scenarios with you, daddy.” Eve’s smile turned into a smirk. “What other role playing kinks do you have? Naughty schoolgirl? Filthy Maid? Dirty mistress? Bar hookup? Well, technically we were a bar hookup.” 

 

Villanelle huffed at Eve’s teasing, not use to being the one on this side of the taunting. 

 

 “No, seriously, I’m down....what ever your little kinky heart desires.” Eve giggled as Villanelle playfully rolled her eyes as she bent down and pulled her pants up, buckling herself back in. 

 

Villanelle looked down at her wrinkled, wet shirt. “You ruined my favorite shirt.” 

 

“Yeah, well you ripped my favorite underwear so I say we’re even.” Eve sassed as she hopped down from Villanelle’s desk, scowling at the chuckle Villanelle gives her at the slight limp she had. She stepped in her discarded dress, turning around so Villanelle could help her zip it up. 

 

“You know I really do love you though, right?” Villanelle asked as she pressed a kiss to Eve’s exposed shoulder. 

 

“Of course. And, I love you too my big softy.” Eve whispered, placing a quick peck to Villanelle’s lips. “Now, we should go before we run into anyone.” 

 

They gathered all their things and got ready to exit Villanelle’s office. As soon as they opened the door they were greeted by a maintenance worker. 

 

“Um! I was just coming to tell whoever was left that I was closing the building down.” The man stated clearly avoiding eye contact with the both of them. 

 

“Oh...okay. We were just leaving out.” Eve cleared her throat in embarrassment as the man raked his eyes over their unkempt clothing. 

 

“Is there a problem?” Villanelle growled out pulling Eve into her, not liking how the mans eyes lingered on her girlfriend. 

 

“No, n..no problem, ma’am...uh Miss Astankova? Um...Sorry.” 

 

They all stood quietly in the hallway coming to the realization that they all knew the man was listening to them. 

 

As Villanelle took a threatening step towards the man, Eve slid in front of her. 

 

“Okay! We’ll be on our way out! Thanks for letting us know you were closing down.” Eve rushed out as she pulled Villanelle away from the nervous looking man. 

 

“You should’ve let me punch him.” Villanelle grumbled as she looked back at the creepy man, squinting her eyes at him as he watched them walk away. 

 

“No, you don’t need to punch anyone.” Eve scolded as she continued to drag Villanelle away. “I mean, at least he got a good show.” 

 

Eve giggled as Villanelle playfully swatted her ass and wrapped her arms around her as they walked out of building. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL IM FUCKING HYPE FOR S3!!!! I CANT WAIT TO BE FED! 😭😭😭🙌🏾
> 
> Anyways, I’m gonna TRY to drop at least one or two more chapters before the season starts but don’t fucking quote me on that! 😩 But, I definitely might do some small drabbles on my Tumblr while we wait for the season to come on soooo if that’s something you’re interested in send me some prompts @SandraOhhhStan on tumblr 🤪
> 
> Wanna chat? Yell at me for taking 12 years to put out a chapter? Fight me? HMU on da Twitter/Tumblr @SandraOhhhStan

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the story is going to be how they came to be the filthy hoes they are now sooo, lemme know if you like it? If you hate it? I’m not THAT informed with the scene, would like to learn more so..HMU 🤷🏾♀️ 
> 
> As always, come talk me or yell at me on Twitter/Tumblr @SandraOhhhStan🤪


End file.
